Megaschool X
by Zero Link
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE... POR FAVOR LEAN
1. Una nueva escuela

**Megaschool X**

**Por:** Zero Link

Hola a todos, Zero Link ha vuelto con un nuevo fic romántico. La idea para este fic se me ocurrió cuando me hice la pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si X no fuera un Maverick Hunter, sino un reploide común y corriente estudiando en una escuela común y corriente? Bueno, la idea maduró con un poco de tiempo (una tarde para ser exactos ^^), y ahora estoy escribiendo como pueden ver. Si, adivinaron, este fic es un Universo Alterno; espero que les guste ^^.

Esta es la idea principal: X Máxim, de 16 años, se ha mudado con su hermano mayor, Proto (sí, ProtoMan), de 18; X iniciará 1° año de preparatoria (educación media) y Proto el primero de la universidad. X no empezará la nueva escuela solo, sino que lo acompañará su mejor amigo desde 1° de primaria, Zero Omega. Ahí le paro para no arruinar las sorpresas, aunque les adelanto que este fic va a incluir personajes de las tres partes principales de la saga de MegaMan (MM, MMX y MMBN, que en mi opinión son las tres partes principales y las mejores ^^); pero la historia se sitúa en el tiempo de MMX, año 21XX; la ciudad, pues, como que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba en MMX ^^UU, pero es la misma. ¿Que qué tiene de romántico? Ya lo verán =). Además, por lo que veo soy pionero aquí, ya que no he visto un solo fic romántico de MegaMan en español ^^; sólo espero que alguien lo lea o lo tendré que traducir al inglés u_uU. ¡Por favor, cuando lean este fic, recomiéndenlo luego, porque temo que pocos lo lean U_U! Por cierto, los apellidos son inventados, si alguien sabe los verdaderos apellidos (si los hay), díganmelos ^^U.

Disclamer: **Los personajes de toda la saga de MegaMan no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom** (pero la trama de este fic sí es mía ^_^).

Aclaraciones:

===: Cambios de escena

(...): Intervenciones mías y explicaciones

*... *: Acciones (golpes, bostezos, etc.)

-... -: Diálogos

'...': Pensamientos

Para ahorrarme explicaciones muy largas: **Toda cosa que parezca fuera de lugar acerca del mundo de MMX, háganmela notar y yo explicaré en el próximo capítulo.**

Para no aburrirlos más, ahí les va.

======================================================================================================================================================================

Megaschool X 

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva escuela.**

Amanecía un día como cualquiera, al menos "cualquiera" desde que se había mudado al departamento de su hermano. X Máxim era su nombre, 16 años su edad, era un reploide común y corriente que había sido educado como tal; bueno, eso pensaba él, a pesar de que estaba conciente de que su diseño era el de un reploide de batalla o de Maverick Hunter tal vez. Iba a empezar sus clases de primer año de preparatoria, mientras que su hermano mayor, Proto, iba a empezar sus estudios universitarios. –Bueno, sólo queda un día antes de iniciar clases, ¿no Proto?- dijo X desde su cama hacia la de su hermano –Sí, nuestro último día de libertad- replicó éste desde su propia cama, ubicada al lado derecho de la de X -¿Sabes, Proto? Tengo dos impresiones acerca de este año escolar: la primera, de alegría; porque por primera vez en mi vida voy a estudiar en una escuela mixta (chicos y chicas), estudiar en una sólo para chicos empezaba a alterarme los nervios... - opinó X con una sonrisa de satisfacción y en tono sarcástico. Toda la primaria y la secundaria se la había pasado en una escuela solo para varones, y de no haber sido porque conoció a un buen amigo, Zero Omega, no hubiera podido sobrellevarlo. -¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Proto intrigado -... de inseguridad; nunca había tenido que relacionarme con chicas, me siento muy nervioso- dijo X con un tono de confusión –No te preocupes hermanito, si sigues mis consejos, ya verás que en menos de lo que late un corazón tendrás a todas las chicas de la clase suspirando por ti _0- le dijo su hermano en tono confiado, poniendo una sonrisa que demostraba una total confianza en lo que decía (si han visto a ProtoMan saben a cuál sonrisa me refiero) -¿Proto ¬_¬?- dijo X con un tono de fastidio -¿Sí?- respondió éste –Proto, no pongas esa sonrisa, me es fastidiosa ¬_¬x- explicó -¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa, X?- preguntó extrañado –te hace ver como si fueras un superhéroe o algo por el estilo ¬¬x- aclaró X (los que conocen esa sonrisa saben a qué me refiero).

Estuvieron en silencio un rato; cuando X se levantaba para ir por su desayuno, Proto recordó algo que le había contado el Dr. Light (pues, Hunters o no, eran creaciones del Dr. Light, además, él vive en este fic, y ha sido encargado de su instrucción y educación, algo así como su padre) –Oye, X, cuando venías a quedarte aquí para iniciar la escuela, el Dr. Light me contó que Zero Omega iría a la misma escuela que tú- comentó Proto –¿En serio Pro? ¡Genial! Por lo menos, si voy a ser el nuevo, no lo seré solo ^_^- dijo X con una gran sonrisa.

===================================================================================

La mañana no pasó con mayores ajetreos; pero al mediodía, después del almuerzo, una sorpresa ocurrió... –Pro, ¿Ya tienes todos los libros?- preguntó X recordando la lista de útiles –Hmmm... sí, pero no te preocupes, no te los pedirán el primer día, sólo los cuadernos, nerd- dijo Proto con tono de broma, haciendo enfadar a X -¡¿nerd?! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Proto Máxim!- dijo sacando su brazo de disparador y apuntando hacia su hermano -¿Ah, sí? Eso lo veremos- dijo Proto sacando también el disparador. Estaban cargando hasta el punto límite, cuando... -¡¿Qué están haciendo, Proto y X Máxim?!- se escuchó desde la puerta (que por cierto estaba medio abierta), era el Dr. Light -¡DOCTOR LIGHT 0_0U!- exclamaron los dos al unísono –¡Los dejo solos en un departamento, y cuando llego, los encuentro a punto de explotarse las cabezas a disparos!- les regañó –Bueno... fue culpa de X, él empezó todo ¬_¬- replicó Proto defensivamente -¡No es cierto! ¡Tú fuiste quien empezó!- le respondió X, y así comenzó una de las clásicas peleas de hermanos echándose la culpa el uno al otro _ _U. -¡No me importa quién empezó!- los calló por fin el Dr. Light -... U_U lo sentimos- dijeron los dos hermanos, arrepentidos –Bueno... – dijo el Dr. Light, ya de mejor humor -... solo vine de visita antes de su primer día de clases, muchachos n_n- X y Proto se miraron uno a otro con miradas de confusión total, sin saber la razón de la visita -Quería ver cómo se llevarían ustedes dos solos y, hasta donde puedo ver, han aprovechado bien el tiempo fuera del laboratorio- dijo el Dr. viendo el tiradero que había por todo el departamento: Ropa tirada por todas partes (es obvio que, además de las armaduras de combate, tienen ropa para salir, además, es mi fic, y es UA), cajas de pizza en la mesa, todo el desorden que puedan imaginar en el apartamento para solteros promedio ^^U. –Pero... usted conoce a Proto; además, yo sólo llevo una semana y media aquí- se justificó X -¡Oye, tú sugeriste que cenáramos pizza todas las noches de toda esa semana y media!- replicó Proto, en forma defensiva –Bueno... sí ^^U. De todas formas Doctor, no recuerdo que le haya hecho una visita a Proto antes de que él empezara la preparatoria, ¿por qué esta vez sí nos hace una visita?- preguntó X, recordando que, cuando su hermano iba a empezar la preparatoria, hace dos años, nunca vio que el Dr. Light le hiciera una visita antes de iniciar las clases –Bueno, lo que sucede es que, aunque Proto iba a estar en su propio apartamento por primera vez, no dudé que se podría cuidar sólo, y me interesaba más saber cómo se llevarían ustedes dos solos- explicó él. Pasó con ellos durante la mayor parte de la tarde, platicando, dándoles consejos y cosas así. Cuando ya se iba, eran como a las seis de la tarde –No se olviden de estudiar y enviarme las notas lo más pronto posible- les recordó el Dr. Light –No, no se nos olvidará... - dijo X despreocupado -... yo le recordaré a Pro =)- concluyó sarcásticamente. A Proto no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, y le dio un coscorrón a su hermano como castigo después que se fuera el Dr. Light -¡Oye! ¿A qué se debe eso?- dijo X –A lo de "yo le recordaré a Pro" ¬_¬x- le dijo Proto con tono burlón –Bueno, olvídalo ¬_¬... oye, tú ya estuviste en esa preparatoria, ¿qué me podrías recomendar?- preguntó X –Este... ten cuidado con el profesor Barton, de historia, es muy... latoso; aléjate de... – y así empieza la ya conocida plática de hermanos: "No te topes con tal profesor, evita a los que se porten así, etc.". Después de la cena (pizza de nuevo ^^U), X se sentía de nuevo con alegría y emoción por iniciar sus clases, y Proto recordó que X dijo que "estudiar en una escuela sólo para chicos empezaba a alterarme los nervios". –X, ¿a qué te referías esta mañana con eso de que la escuela de chicos te tenía con los nervios alterados?- preguntó Proto –A... que vi cómo muchos no aguantaron y... se "pasaron del otro equipo"- explicó X, con cara de que había sido testigo de cómo casi la mitad de sus compañeros de clase no soportaron el estar sólo con hombres, y se "adaptaron" a la situación; especialmente desde el cuarto año °_°U –Oh... y-ya veo, *je, je, je* ^^UUUUUUU- respondió Proto 'Si no recuerdo mal, X siempre tuvo que sentarse en el centro de la clase, y desde allí uno puede enterarse hasta de lo que no quiere. Eso lo explica' pensó. –Bueno, *Aww(bostezo)*será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- sugirió X, ya soñoliento –Sí, *Aww* tienes razón X- expresó su hermano.

===================================================================================

Al día siguiente, X se había levantado muy temprano, lo suficiente como para tener que despertar a su hermano _ _U... –Proto... ¡Proto, despierta! ¡¿No ves que ya es hora de levantarnos?! No quiero llegar tarde en el primer día- decía X, quien ya llevaba un buen rato tratando de despertar a Proto, que era el único que podía llevarlo a la escuela, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea –Bueno, tal parece que las chicas de la universidad no tendrán suficiente tiempo para conocerte =)- dijo X al tiempo que Proto se levantaba -¡No debo hacer esperar a las chicas!- gritó Proto y, veinte minutos después (un buen incentivo siempre funciona, ¿no _0?), los hermanos estaban llegando a la preparatoria en el auto de Proto, un deportivo color rojo con negro (para hacer juego con su armadura de batalla, según él, aunque casi no la usaba). –Aquí te dejo, hermanito; no vayas a dejar mal la reputación del #1 de la preparatoria, el gran Proto Máxim, ¿OK?- dijo Proto, con su sonrisa habitual, al tiempo que X bajaba del auto –no Pro, no lo haré ¬_¬- dijo X con fastidio, '¡¿acaso no puede dejar de hacer esa sonrisa?!' pensó. Ya en la escuela, X anduvo dando vueltas por el amplio patio sin rumbo aparente, hasta que se topó con alguien conocido -¿Zero 0_0?- dijo X, ligeramente sorprendido -¿X O_o?- dijo Zero, en el mismo estado. Luego chocaron sus manos en saludo -¡Viejo, las vacaciones se me habían hecho muy monótonas sin ninguno de tus planes de popularidad!- dijo X, recordando las estratagemas que Zero planeaba todo el año escolar para estar en el tope de la tabla de popularidad del salón (nada presumido el chico, ¿eh?), y que los habían metido en problemas más de una vez ^^UU –Sí ^^... hablando de eso, estuve planeando unas cuantas estrategias que nos podrían ayudar aquí; como el campo de batalla cambia, debemos centrar nuestro ataque en otro blanco- dijo Zero con una mirada maliciosa -¿Te refieres a las chicas?- confirmó X, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo -¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Zero sarcásticamente –Y... ¿cómo entran las chicas en esto?- preguntó X, aún sin entender del todo –Simple de decir, pero difícil de llevar a cabo. En las escuelas mixtas las reglas son distintas si quieres ser popular: Aquí, si eres el centro de atención de las mujeres, estás en la cima de la popularidad- dijo Zero, levantando su puño de forma retadora, como si en lugar de decir "estás en la cima de la popularidad" dijera "el mundo te pertenece" =P. Antes de que Zero empezara con sus planes, sonó el timbre –Tenemos que apresurarnos, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde!- apuraba X a su amigo al tiempo que entraban al salón de clases, corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo ^^U. Cuando ya estaban en el salón, estaban todavía de pie, y llegó el profesor apenas dos segundos después que ellos (¡la vieron cerca! ^^UU) –Bien, clase; como deben de haberse dado cuenta, casi todos vienen de la misma escuela. Se trata de un programa para mantener a los alumnos en un ambiente de confianza. Sin embargo, tenemos nuevos compañeros provenientes de las ciudades vecinas; por favor, pasen al frente- dijo el profesor, al tiempo que los dos amigos y un extraño muchacho vestido totalmente de negro iban al frente de la clase, parecía ser también un reploide...

======================================================================================================================================================================

Bueno, ahí termina el cap 1. Espero muchos reviews de este fic, ya que, como dije al principio, parece ser que es el primer fic romántico de MegaMan en español. Se siente excelente ser primero en algo ^_^. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué tiene de romántico el fic? Pues hasta ahora, nada; pero si pusieron atención a la perspectiva de Zero acerca de sus planes, podrán adivinar lo que sigue... ¿Quién será el extraño chico vestido de negro? Hmmm... negro, reploide... ¿No les suena familiar?

Esta vez no puse la miel tan rápido, ¿no? Es que, con mi primer fic, tenía ya una idea previa, pero éste es una idea original, así que tardará un poco. Discúlpenme los que esperaban mucha miel en el primer capítulo u_u. Bueno, se despide Zero Link ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Hacer amigas no siempre es tan difícil

¡Ohayo, lectores y lectoras! Zero Link está de regreso para seguir con este fic y ponerle aunque sea unas gotas de miel escolar, ¿qué a qué me refiero? Ya lo verán _0. Ahora, vamos con las preguntas que dejé pendientes el capítulo pasado: veremos quien es el misterioso chico vestido de negro y cuáles son los planes que Zero había preparado, si es posible. Para despejar estas dudas lo más rápido posible, y porque me quedé sin qué escribir para este saludo ^^U, vamos con el cap 2.

======================================================================================================================================================================

Megaschool X 

**Capítulo 2: Hacer amigas no siempre es tan difícil.**

-Preséntense a la clase uno a uno- dijo el profesor, al tiempo que X daba un paso adelante para ser notado –Mi nombre es X Máxim, mucho gusto- dijo tembloroso. X notó que una chica rubia y de ojos verdes, sentada al centro del salón, se le había quedado mirando, y se sonrojó un poco. Luego, pasó Zero, quien había notado el nerviosismo de X y la razón, y además se encontró con que una chica de pelo castaño, sentada junto a la rubia, y de igual color de ojos, se le había quedado mirando a él, pero no sólo no se puso nervioso, sino que con mayor seguridad dio paso al frente –Hola, mi nombre es Zero Omega. Es un placer- dijo con voz segura y con aire de importancia (al estilo de Proto). Ahora era el turno del enigmático chico vestido de negro; dio un paso al frente y se le veía con mirada entre odiosa y descarada –Mi nombre es Bass Ómicron- dijo secamente, con los brazos cruzados y, para colmo, sin voltear a ver a la clase. –Bueno, señores, pasen al pupitre que más les guste- dijo el profesor, y de inmediato los tres chicos pasaron a los asientos que más les parecieron; Bass decidió irse a un rincón del aula, mientras que X y Zero se sentaron en dos asientos adyacentes justo detrás de las chicas que hace un momento habían llamado su atención (o al revés como pensaba Zero ^^U).

Las chicas murmuraban mientras X no parecía entender nada y Zero se sentía más confiado 'Deben estar hablando acerca de nosotros. Ya la hicimos' pensó. En el transcurso de la clase, las chicas les pasaron unos papelitos a cada uno, la chica rubia a X y la de pelo castaño a Zero. Las notas decían así:

- _Hola, Zero, mi nombre es Iris Urania. Te veo en el almuerzo ¿OK?_

- _Hola, X, yo soy Roll Star, mucho gusto. ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos en el almuerzo para hablar?_

Los chicos tuvieron reacciones distintas: mientras Zero murmuraba en tono victorioso -¡Sí, sí, sí =D!- X sólo se decía -¿Y ahora qué le digo? No sé ni cómo me le voy a presentar, estoy muuuuuy nervioso *****00*****- estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía concentrarse en la clase ^^U. Durante el receso, X y Zero intercambiaron impresiones en el patio acerca de lo sucedido -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El primer día y ya conocimos a unas lindas chicas! ^_^- decía Zero, mientras a X no se le veía muy animado –No sé no qué voy a decirle en el almuerzo, siento que cualquier cosa que haga será meter la pata u_u- se lamentaba X, bastante preocupado por dar una buena impresión a Roll –Relájate, sólo sé tú mismo y todo saldrá bien- le tranquilizaba Zero 'Este no tiene remedio, no sé ni cómo pudo seguir mis planes al pie de la letra y ahora se acobarda por una chica' pensaba Zero.

===================================================================================

Llegó el almuerzo, y con ello, se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en la cara de Zero, mientras X sólo acertó a ponerse más nervioso y bastante rojo con solo oír el timbre. Cuándo iban por su almuerzo a la cafetería, se encontraron con Iris y Roll –Iris, supongo- dijo Zero con una mirada y tono de misterio –R-Roll, ¿verdad?- dijo apenas X (Roll se ve como en los primeros MM, pero con la cola que usa en MMBN). Luego de ir por sus almuerzos, se sentaron tranquilamente a platicar. –Y... díganme, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- comenzó Iris –Sí, nos conocemos desde primer año de primaria- dijo Zero tranquilamente. Roll miraba de reojo a X, como pensando si hablarle o no; y X, bueno, digamos que no estaba más tranquilo que ella. –Este... ¿y ustedes cuánto tienen de conocerse *****^^*****?- preguntó X temblorosamente –Eh... también nos conocemos desde primero de primaria- dijo Roll nerviosamente y roja como la manzana que se estaba comiendo. –Oye, Iris, ¿no te importaría si nos vemos luego de la escuela para tomar un café o algo así?- le sugirió Zero a la chica de cabello castaño –Eh... no, me gustaría ***n_n***- contestó Iris, algo nerviosa -¿Está bien a las tres y media?- preguntó Zero –Por mí está bien, Zero ^^- replicó Iris. Mientras, otra parejita solo había escuchado la conversación sin decir una sola palabra; X y Roll sólo se miraban de reojo el uno al otro, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban. '¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Pero si es sólo una chica! Bueno, Roll no es "sólo" una chica. Ella es bastante atractiva; sus ojos verdes son preciosos, su cabello parece de oro... ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Mi hermano debe haberme enfermado con sus ideas de conquistar chicas, porque me muero de ganas de invitarla a salir como Zero hizo con Iris' pensaba X, mientras miraba una y otra vez esos ojos color esmeralda que lo tenían como dormido, y ese cabello como hilos dorados cuyos movimientos seguía de un lado a otro como si fuera un péndulo que lo mantenía hipnotizado. Al ver qué hacía que X no pusiera la más mínima atención en su comida (cosa que era rara en X), Zero le hizo a Iris una seña, ella la entendió y al ver que Roll tampoco comía nada, llamó su atención –Oye Roll, ¿no tienes hambre?- le preguntó Iris –Eh, no, sólo estaba distraída ***^^***- respondió Roll al tiempo que tomaba parte de su almuerzo. Mientras mordía un sándwich, notó como se le había quedado viendo X, y se quedó viendo a sus ojos que parecían perdidos en la nada. Zero ahogó una carcajada al ver como X no se percató de que Roll se le había quedado viendo directamente a los ojos; estaba totalmente hipnotizado, como si Roll lo hubiese hechizado. X, que seguía dormido en la inmensa belleza de la chica que tenía enfrente, soltó una frase que hizo que Zero se quedara mudo de la impresión –Roll, ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo esta tarde al salir de clases?- dijo X de forma distraída, haciendo que Zero e Iris se quedaran boquiabiertos y a punto de reventar en carcajadas 'No sabía que X podía soñar despierto con esa profundidad; deberé vigilarlo más' pensó Zero. Mientras Roll sólo miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué contestar, X de repente reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; puso su mano en su boca espantado y se puso tan rojo que parecía que su cara iba a estallar. Entonces, antes de que X se retractara de lo que había dicho, Roll había formulado una respuesta para su invitación. –S-sí, me encantaría, X *******^_^*******- dijo Roll de forma dulce, y tanto o más nerviosa que el mismo X. Ni Zero ni Iris creían lo que veían sus ojos, ni lo que escuchaban sus oídos, se voltearon a ver y explotaron en risas –*ja, ja, ja, ja* XDDDD... ¿acaso X tampoco había tenido el valor? Porque Roll nunca se atrevió a decir que sí- preguntó Iris –No, nunca *ja, ja, ja* XDDD... una vez, unas chicas llegaron a la escuela, y mientras yo me presentaba, X se quedó mudo sin decir nada y más rojo que un tomate XDDDD- respondió Zero. Los otros dos se quedaron extrañados de ver reír de tal forma a sus amigos, pero X volteó a ver una vez más a Roll –Entonces... ¿a la salida?- preguntó X para confirmar, con una mirada de ensoñamiento, fijada en sus brillantes ojos verdes –Este... sí ****n_n****- replicó Roll, ya menos nerviosa. X no podía creerlo '¡Es increíble! No sé ni cómo lo hice, ¡pero lo hice! Invité a Roll a salir, y lo mejor es que aceptó; parece que en algo me parezco a Proto' pensó X, satisfecho con su logro.

===================================================================================

Ya de regreso al salón para las últimas clases del día, X no podía dejar de pensar en Roll. Toda el rato se quedó viendo con cara soñadora a la chica de hermoso cabello rubio, quien le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa cada vez que le volteaba a ver. Zero estaba sorprendido con la renovada actitud de su amigo, y pensó que, como ellos dos tenían compromisos para la tarde, era mejor dejar los planes de llegar al tope de la tabla de popularidad para luego.

Casi al final de las clases, X estaba impaciente por que sonara el timbre, le parecía que la manecilla del reloj se movía más lentamente de lo que antes se movía (a todos nos pasa cuando estamos apurados, ¿no?), hasta que... *¡RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!* sonó el dichoso timbre, haciendo que todos los alumnos guardaran sus cuadernos rápidamente, y saliendo a toda prisa; X, en cambio, esperó a que Roll pusiera cada cuaderno y cada lápiz en su mochila. Juntos salieron en dirección del parque de la ciudad, un bonito lugar para pasear. -¿Ya conocías el parque, X?- preguntó Roll, al ver que X no había equivocado ninguna parte del camino de la escuela al parque. –Sí ^_^. Es que, yo me mudé a esta ciudad hace como semana y media, y ya me había dado un par de vueltas por aquí. Es muy tranquilo, ¿no te parece?- dijo X –Sí, y... ¿sabes? Como este parque es muy grande, hay partes a las que la gente casi nunca llega; yo conozco un sitio casi en el centro del parque que está lleno de flores... Si quieres, te lo muestro ^^- manifestó Roll. 'Un lugar donde la gente casi no llega... Roll me leyó la mente' pensó X, quedándose algo ausente -¿X, estás bien?- preguntó Roll, algo desconcertada con la actitud del chico, al tiempo que le pasaba la mano frente a la cara. –¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien ñ_n- respondió X, despertando de su sueño. Roll condujo a X hasta el lugar antes mencionado; era un hermoso claro con un círculo de flores de todos los aromas y colores en el centro. Roll caminó hasta las flores, luego se inclinó sobre ellas y empezó a olerlas, suspirando profundamente; después, se volteó hacia X con una gran sonrisa -¿No te parece lo más hermoso que has visto? ^_^- preguntó Roll –Sí... lo más hermoso- dijo X, mirando tiernamente hacia la chica, quien, seguía encantada con las flores. 'Se ve tan encantadora' pensó.

Seguidamente que Roll se pusiera a oler las flores, se sentaron juntos a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo –Este... ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?- preguntó Roll, buscando un tema de que hablar. –Tengo un hermano; inició la universidad hoy, su nombre es Proto... - contestó X –... ¿Y tú no tienes algún hermano o hermana?- preguntó. –Pues... no. Pero no me siento sola, porque conocí a Iris, que es mi mejor amiga ^_^- respondió Roll –Zero y yo también somos mejores amigos; el hecho de que nos hemos metido en muchos problemas por sus ideas para ser populares lo prueba ^^- comentó X, haciendo reír a Roll. -¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?- le interrogó ésta, intrigada. –Simple. En tercer grado, Zero vio como los chicos siempre seguían o estaban cerca de los que llamaban "populares"; decidió que nosotros también podíamos ser "populares", si hacíamos o conseguíamos una u otra cosa. Desde entonces, ha tratado de mil y una formas, y con mil y un planes, que seamos lo más populares que nos sea posible, a costa de lo que sea, y cuando digo "lo que sea", es "lo que sea" ^^U- explicó X con algo de sarcasmo. –Y... ¿cómo terminaste envuelto en todo eso?- preguntó ahora Roll, soltando una risita –Bueno, Zero es un buen amigo; él y yo siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas; así que consideró que si uno iba a ser popular, los dos debíamos serlo juntos, o no sería lo mismo... - aclaró X, recordando los problemas que le acarreó tener tan buen amigo –Ya veo... ¿has notado algo curioso, X? Tú y yo estamos aquí, pasando un buen rato **^^**, mientras nuestros mejores amigos también están saliendo juntos; ¿no te parece interesante?- preguntó Roll, algo pensativa –Ahora que lo dices, sí. Eres muy observadora, Roll ^_^- opinó X 'Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Zero e Iris, en donde sea que se le haya ocurrido ir a Zero' reflexionó luego.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad (creyeron que los iba a dejar con la duda, ¿no?)...

-Así que... ¿tú eres el que idea todos esos planes para que los dos sean populares? ¡Me parece encantador que seas así de bueno con X! ^_^- afirmó Iris. –Gracias ^^=, se lo debo por ser mi mejor amigo y, a estas alturas, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle por soportar las consecuencias de todos los fracasos ^^U- dijo Zero, de la forma más sincera que se le haya visto hasta ahora. Zero había dejado a un lado todo aquello de "conquistar chicas para ser popular" (al menos en este momento), y estaba actuando sin mayores intenciones que pasar un rato agradable con la preciosa joven de cabello castaño que tenía enfrente. –Ah... conque el excepcional Zero Omega también puede sonrojarse, ¿eh? =)- dijo Iris, notando el ligero enrojecimiento del imponente reploide con aquel cumplido. –No me lo hagas notar, por favor ñ_nU, ¿no ves que me pone nervioso? *ejem* Cambiando de tema, ¿no les gustaría a Roll y a ti unírsenos para ser populares? Sería una aventura genial, si te gustan las aventuras _0- propuso Zero. –B-Bueno... me parece una operación bastante... arriesgada; pero, ¡qué diablos! ¡Cuenta conmigo, Zero! ^_^- contestó Iris. –Bien ^^; ya tengo unas ideas para mañana, y precisamente necesito tu ayuda, Iris... – y bueno, ahí va Zero ^^UU...

Regresando con X...

-Eh, bueno, R-Roll... se me ocurre que, como tú y yo somos amigos, tú e Iris también pueden y deben ser populares con nosotros, ¿qué te parece? ***ñ_n***- dijo X, nerviosamente. –Este... yo... por mí, está bien ***^_^***; además, sería una aventura muy intensa y emocionante; está bien, X, me les uniré para ser populares- respondió Roll con una gran sonrisa. 'Nunca pensé que hacer amigas fuera tan fácil; y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez esa amistad se vuelva algo mayor... y mejor' reflexionó X, mientras acompañaba a Roll a su casa.

======================================================================================================================================================================

¿No les encantó la miel que le puse a este capítulo? Lo lamento por los fans de ProtoMan, pero el fic se llama "Megaschool X" no "Protouniversity" =P. Esta vez no creo haber dejado ninguna duda, excepto ¿qué estará tramando Zero junto con Iris? Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, porque aún no se me ha ocurrido ^^U. Manden todos los reviews que puedan; y, si quieren seguir mis huellas, y hacer fics románticos de MM en español, no lo duden, sólo escríbanme a mi e-mail y yo los recomendaré con mis amigos y con otros autores, para que sus fics tengan varios reviews. Se despide Zero Link, pionero en los fics románticos ^^=. Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.


	3. De la popularidad al cortejo

En un estudio cinematográfico, en alguna parte del mundo...

_Zero Link:_ Hola, fieles lectores y lectoras ^^. ¿Saben? Hacer un fic UA es como hacer una película, sólo que tú eres escritor, director, camarógrafo, productor, etc. ^^UUUU. ¡Bien, vamos a repetir la última escena del capítulo 3, y ésta vez con sentimiento!

_X:_ Pero, este ¬_¬...

_Zero Link:_ ¡¿Qué?! T_T

_X:_ Sería un spoiler, jefe ¬_¬ '¡¿Cómo dejé que me convenciera de llamarle "jefe"?!'

_Zero Link:_ Cierto; y, ¿qué recomiendas?

_X:_ No sé, algo así como una entrevista antes de cada capítulo.

_Zero Link:_ ¡Buena idea, X! ¿Con quién empezaré? ¡Ya sé! Una parejita =)...

_X:_ ¡No, déjanos a Roll y a mí fuera de esto, Zero Link!

_Zero Link:_ Pero, ustedes son los protagonistas T^T, porfa...

_X:_ Bueno, pero tendrá que ser en el próximo capítulo, se nos acabó el espacio para que el capítulo no salga largo 'me salvé'.

_Zero Link:_ Está bien, de todas formas no sabía qué les iba a preguntar ^^U. Bueno, ahora vamos con el fic ^^. ¡Escena final, rodando! ¡Pero sin spoiler!

======================================================================================================================================================================

Megaschool X 

**Capítulo 3: De la popularidad al cortejo...**

X se sentía como flotando en las nubes al regresar al apartamento; y le contó a Proto todo lo sucedido, quedando éste muy impresionado. –Bueno 0_0... X, por lo que veo, debe gustarte demasiado para haberla invitado a salir... - opinó Proto -¡¿De qué hablas ****O_o****?!- dijo X, rojo como pocas veces lo ha visto su hermano, el cual continuó sin escucharle -... y, bueno, sugerirle que se les una a Zero y a ti para ser populares, es casi pedirle que sea tu novia. ¡Bien hecho, hermanito!- concluyó Proto. X, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano; pensaba en varias cosas al mismo tiempo '¡Proto es un cretino! ¿No podría ser más sutil? Pero, pero otro lado, ¿y si Roll pensó algo parecido? ¡¿Qué irá a pensar de mí?!'.

X seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, perdido en la nada, mientras su hermano pasaba la mano frente a su cara -¿X? ¿Hermanito?- X volvió en sí de repente, volteando a ver a su hermano mayor -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así Proto?!- gritó X, tirando a Proto al suelo por el susto –No es que me guste Roll, pero es tan bella *_*... – dijo X con tono soñador, recordando cada milímetro de su perfecta figura, cada mechón de su dorada y hermosa cabellera, cada detalle de su precioso rostro y... su sonrisa, quedando nuevamente en estado de trance. Proto no pasó tal expresión por alto –De la forma en que te refieres a ella, a mí me parece que sí te gusta- dijo Proto en tono medio burlón. –Bueno, tal vez me gusta Roll **¬_¬**; pero, ¿no es acaso normal?- se justificó X –De la forma en que te refieres a ella, se puede decir, con pocas probabilidades de equivocación, que estás enamorado de ella- dijo Proto, haciendo sonrojar a X como nunca antes. -¡¿Queeeeé?! *****Ò_Ó*****- protestó X, haciendo retumbar todo el cuarto. –¿Ahora qué dije ^^|||U?- se defendió Proto, un poco temeroso de hacer enojar a X. -¡¿Has perdido la poca cordura que te quedaba en tu procesador, Proto ¬///¬XXXXX?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate?! ¡¡Si no fueras mi hermano, te juro que te convertiría en polvo!!- gritó X, tan enojado como sonrojado; Proto no quería arriesgarse a comprobar que tan capaz sería X de cumplir su promesa, así que se calló y la noche prosiguió normal.

A pesar de haber dejado el embarazoso tema atrás, X seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Proto 'Y... ¿si en realidad estoy enamorado de Roll? Proto casi siempre exagera acerca de las cosas; pero, en lo que se refiere a mujeres y sentimientos, he notado que tiene una precisión de reloj atómico... ' (es un reloj cuya batería es de materiales radiactivos, y que puede medir hasta una mil millonésima de segundo... es bueno saber algo de ciencia, ¿no? ^^). –Proto... ¿Realmente crees que yo pueda estar enamorado de Roll?- preguntó X a su hermano, estando ya más tranquilo –Bueno; según lo que me has contado de ella, podría decirse que sí; pero sería mejor que esperaras al menos una semana, y salir con ella un par de veces más- le recomendó éste -¿Estás seguro? Tú oíste cuando te conté  cómo la invité a salir... no creo que la próxima vez me sea tan fácil invitarla- dijo el chico con aires de desilusión –No es tan difícil; déjame explicarte: Cuando la invitaste inconscientemente, estabas siendo tú mismo, estabas dejando salir lo que pensabas y sentías. Y cuando te pusiste a hablar tranquilamente con ella en el parque, lo confirmaste... ¿No entiendes? Sólo deja salir lo que piensas, lo que sientes y lo que deseas, y nadie podrá evitar que logres tus objetivos, X... Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya me pasé con toda esta cursilería; pero entiendes, ¿no? ^^- le animó Proto, quien le explicó cómo conquistar chicas con unos cuantos tips, comprendiendo X inmediatamente -¡Sí ^_^! Empezaré mañana con lo que me enseñaste- dijo, ya más animado, el chico.

===================================================================================

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela...

X había llegado mucho más temprano que el día anterior, ya que él no fue el único que hizo nuevas amigas el primer día _0... -¡Hola Zero! ^_^ ¿Te fue bien con Iris?- preguntó X con tono jovial -¡Más que bien! Y... ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Roll? Aunque, veo que no hace falta preguntar; esa gran sonrisa en tu cara responde a mi pregunta- contestó Zero animadamente -Hola Zero, digo, querido, digo, Zero **^^**. Hola, X- les saludó Iris, confundiendo al pobre de X –Iris, ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?- indagó X –Bueno, iba a explicártelo ayer; se trata de mi último plan, Iris y yo lo planeamos ayer: Haremos pensar a toda la escuela que ella y yo somos novios; pero, y esto es lo ingenioso, fingiremos que tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, haciéndolo más obvio; tú sabes, los típicos novios penosos que no quieren que se sepa y tratan de ocultarlo, pero en vez de eso, lo hacen más evidente, ¿entiendes?- explicó Zero –Pero, ¿eso en qué va a hacernos populares?- preguntó X, aún sin entender –Primero que nada, tienes que ayudarnos y colaborar junto con Roll; pero, siguiendo con el plan: Iris tenía fama de "hacerse la difícil" en su otra escuela; si de repente los anteriores pretendientes de Iris notan que yo estoy con ella... ¡Seré casi un ídolo! Algo así como tu hermano _0- aclaró Zero –¿Acaso Roll también se "hacía la difícil"?- preguntó X ahora –Más o menos. Yo era quien la motivaba a hacerlo, así que tiene una reputación similar ^^- explicó esta vez Iris –Entonces, si entendí bien, Roll y yo tenemos que hacernos pasar por novios **¬¬**; pero, tenemos que fingir que tratamos de ocultarlo, y cuando los antiguos pretendientes de Roll lo noten, seremos tan populares como mi hermano, ¿me equivoco?- confirmó X. En eso, llegó Roll intrigada por la tan secreta reunión de sus amigos –Hola ^^, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó la chica.

Los demás le explicaron la razón de tanto secreto, con lujo de detalles ^^UU. Roll no pudo articular palabra; sus circuitos casi se sobrecargan al escuchar la parte del plan que la involucra a ella junto con X, y se puso más roja de lo que nunca había estado en su vida ^^UUU. Iris pasó su mano una o dos veces frente a la cara de su amiga, haciéndola reaccionar –Eh... está bien, si sólo tengo que fingir ***¬_¬***- dijo al fin Roll –Pero... hay una parte difícil... - dijo repentinamente Iris, haciendo centrar la atención en ella –Iris tiene razón. Para hacer convincente el noviazgo, tienen que atraparnos al menos una vez a punto de b e s a r n o s- expresó Zero con mucho tacto. X habló lo más bajo que pudo para no llamar la atención -¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡Tus planes eran arriesgados, pero esto es el colmo, Zero ****00****!- dijo éste. Roll quería opinar también, pero la presión del momento se lo impedía –Bueno, como te lo dije ayer, el campo de batalla cambia, y con él nuestros medios y objetivos para ser populares- se justificó Zero. Después de llegar a un plan definido, y de arreglar los mejores momentos y lugares para los encuentros, las dos "parejas" entraron a clases; apegándose al plan.

===================================================================================

X no podía estar tranquilo en clases, y menos después de que su hermano le dijera que podía estar enamorado de Roll; así que decidió escribirle una nota a ella y se la pasó.

"Roll, no lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿crees que algo podría resultar de esta farsa? Digo, además de que podríamos ser populares. No me malentiendas. Disculpa si te hice sentir mal. X"

Roll leyó la nota lentamente y se quedó en silencio toda la clase; el pobre de X no podía soportar el suspenso y, en cuanto sonó el timbre, éste la detuvo para que se quedaran al final. -¿Te molestó lo que te pregunté, Roll **u_u**?- X tenía una expresión de estar realmente arrepentido que llamó la atención de la chica, quien primero se le quedó viendo sorprendida, y luego, con mirada de compasión 'Pobre... se ve que Zero nunca lo había metido en una situación tan complicada. Debe estar tan confundido como yo'. Roll soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por X -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, ligeramente preocupado –No, nada, "querido X" ***n_n***- el pobre chico estaba aturdido por la repentina actitud de la chica, cuando notó que a sus espaldas pasaban dos de los chicos que había oído decir que fueron "pretendientes" de Roll, ¡la operación "tortolitos" había dado comienzo! (Fue el mejor nombre que se me ocurrió ^^U) Los dos chicos parecían no haber oído; pero, cuando salieron de la vista de la "pareja", se oyeron pasos acelerados, como una carrera, ¡fue un éxito! -¡Funcionó! Roll, ¡funcionó! ^_^- dijo X, tranquilo gracias al logro obtenido -¡Sí! No pensé que fuera tan fácil n_n- Roll abrazó afectuosamente a X, haciendo que el rostro del chico pasara por tantos tonos de rojo como tenía él en su disco duro ^^U. Posteriormente, ella también pasaría por el mismo proceso al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo ^^UU. –Eh... este, X... *je, je, je*- Roll ni siquiera podía pensar en una excusa para justificar tan extraña situación, hasta que... -... Me dejé llevar por la farsa, creo que yo también me lo creí ^///^U- se excusó la chica, pero X no parecía dar señales de estar conciente. –En serio, ¿en qué pensabas en ese momento? ^^- preguntó X tranquilamente. Roll no parecía entender la actitud de X, pero su pregunta sí la puso a pensar '¿Cómo pudo imaginar que yo pensaba en otra cosa cuando lo abracé? Bueno, no es que sí lo haya hecho; pero...' Roll estaba tan confundida que no supo qué responderle a X, quien estaba muy pensativo 'La estrategia que me recomendó Proto ha resultado bastante bien. Debí intentarlo antes... Roll se ve tan linda así de confundida' X dejó salir una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de la chica -¿En qué estás pensando tú ahora, X Máxim? =)- preguntó pícaramente Roll. –Bueno, eh... En la cara de esos chicos al salir corriendo *ja, ja, ja* XDDDD- X y Roll empezaron a reír con sólo imaginarse las caras de sus pobres víctimas 'Mejor será preguntarle acerca de lo que le escribí en el almuerzo, ya va a terminar el receso' pensó X mientras reía.

===================================================================================

Ya entrando a clases, X notó que Zero también había puesto el plan en marcha. Él e Iris entraron caminando juntos; a Iris se le veía ligeramente sonrojada, mirando dulcemente a Zero. Una idea pícara pasó por la mente de X '¿Estará Iris actuando o se lo estará tomando muuuy en serio?' y no era para menos, pues la chica de cabello castaño tenía una mirada soñadora cada vez que volteaba a ver a su acompañante, quien parecía sentirse entre las nubes y el mar de murmullos, que, por momentos, parecían oírse más fuerte de lo habitual. -¿Todo en orden, Comandante Omega?- dijo X en tono de broma –Afirmativo, el operativo está resultando- replicó Zero, de igual forma.

Durante la clase, X y Zero intercambiaron impresiones de lo sucedido en el receso -¿Quién fue la víctima?- preguntó X, murmurando –Unas chicas que, según Iris, son las más chismosas de la clase- replicó Zero, también murmurando. –Y, ¿con qué las sorprendieron?- siguió preguntando X –Bueno ¬///¬... tomados de la mano en una banca. Pero, tú no me has contado de a quién y con qué sorprendieron- respondió Zero –Eh... nada importante ^^U, sólo nos vieron hablando solos dos chicos de la "lista roja" de Roll (saben a qué me refiero ¬_¬), y luego ella me llamó "querido X" ***^^***- respondió X, algo nervioso –Hagamos cuentas: hablando solos, dos chicos de la "lista roja" de Roll, cariño verbal de grado 2... ¿Cuál fue la reacción de las víctimas?- dijo Zero –Bueno, al salir de nuestro rango de vista, se oyó cómo salieron corriendo, como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo parecido- dijo X, tratando de aguantar la risa al recordar ese momento –Bueno, haciendo los cálculos, puedo decir que la mecha ya está bien encendida ^^- le felicitó Zero.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y X tenía otra cosa que contarle a Zero. –Oye, Zero- llamó X desde su asiento a su amigo -¿Qué sucede?- replicó éste desde el suyo –Hay algo que se me olvidó contarte hace un rato... - dijo el chico -¿Qué no me dijiste?- preguntó Zero –Eh... cuando los chicos se fueron y ya no se oyeron pasos, Roll y yo estábamos muy felices de que todo resultara bien... y ella, pues, me abrazó cariñosamente ***¬_¬***- relató X, muy sonrojado. –Bueno, y ¿cómo sabes que fue cariñosamente?- le cuestionó Zero –Este... yo... sentí una gran calidez cuando me abrazó, pude sentir que también ella irradiaba mucha calidez, una calidez que me hacía sentir feliz, y ella también estaba muy contenta *_*- dijo X con la mirada perdida en la nada. –Ah... eso es diferente. Yo también me siento diferente al estar con Iris; ayer, cambié totalmente los planes que tenía en mente, y decidí hacerlo porque estaba con Iris. Es curioso el efecto que tienen sobre nosotros las mujeres... - replicó Zero.

===================================================================================

Era la hora del almuerzo, y el hervidero de la actividad escolar era mayor que el de años anteriores, según algunos profesores. El plan es llevado una vez más a cabo; X con Roll y Zero con Iris, los cuatro se sientan en la misma mesa; X junto a Roll, y Zero junto a Iris. –No debe parecer farsa, pero no seamos muy convincentes, los rumores podrían llegar a oídos de los profesores y hasta salir de la escuela- estaba advirtiendo Iris, en voz baja –Sí, y si los rumores salen de la escuela y llegan, digamos, a la universidad... – dijo X con tono preocupado, imaginándose qué pasaría si Proto se enterara. –¿Sigues preocupado por tu hermano mayor, X? A mí me preocupa lo que pasaría si el Dr. Light se entera, y luego se lo cuenta al Dr. Cain... – opinó Zero (en esta historia, X y Proto son instruidos por el Dr. Light, mientras que Zero lo es por parte del Dr. Cain) –En eso tienes razón, Zero 00U- dijo X, pensando en las consecuencias. –Bueno, ¿y qué hay de malo que los profesores se enteren?- preguntó Roll, no entendiendo la situación –Roll, recuerda cómo se deforma la información de persona a persona, y más con gente chismosa ¬_¬- le dijo Iris. Roll pareció entender cuando su cara expresó algo entre terror y sorpresa ^^U (hay mucho que arriesgar si la actuación es muuuy buena, ¿no? ^^UUUU). Habiendo quedado los puntos de emergencia en claro, siguieron con el almuerzo. X y Roll terminaron el suyo rápidamente y se retiraron en silencio al patio –Espero que no despertemos más sospechas- dijo Roll –Yo tampoco; además, no quisiera que el Dr. Light o Proto se enteraran- replicó X -¿Porqué te preocupa tanto que se entere tu hermano, X?- preguntó la chica, con una adorable expresión de no entender nada. X no respondió y se quedó viendo a Roll con una media sonrisa y los ojos como si estuviera soñando despierto –Sabes, te ves muy linda con ese rostro de confusión, Roll- dijo X, haciendo sonrojar enormemente a la chica. 'La estrategia que me dijo Proto da resultados asombrosos. Debo ponerle más atención a mi hermano en lo que de conquistar chicas de refiere' se dijo mentalmente X, para luego dar paso a una cara de sorpresa y después a una de furia '¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Proto sólo me estaba enseñando a conquistarlas con SU método! Bien X, todavía puedes ser tú mismo, pero... ¡DÉJALO SALIR!' se animó mentalmente; acto seguido, volteó hacia Roll, quien estaba paralizada y totalmente roja –Eh, Roll... yo sólo... – se disculpaba X, pero ella se reincorporó repentinamente -¿En serio lo piensas, X?- preguntó la chica, aún muy sonrojada y algo temblorosa –Eh... sí **^_^**- respondió X. 'Tal parece que este acto se salvó solo; el truco es hablarle bonito pero sin meter la pata, no vayamos a sobrecargar su procesador' pensó el chico. –Oye, pero no me dijiste por qué te preocupa que el rumor llegue a oídos de tu hermano- dijo Roll, recordando la pregunta que inició todo el enredo –Bueno, Proto es muy exigente en cuanto a esto de las chicas; quiere que no me quede en un solo lugar y conquiste a todas las chicas del aula, sólo porque él pasó toda la preparatoria haciendo eso ¬_¬- explicó X. -¡Pobre de ti, X! Con un hermano así, no me sorprende que a veces estés tan inseguro- se compadeció Roll, poniendo una expresión entre lástima y tierna compasión. X notó esto, y se quedó viendo el rostro de la chica -¿Cómo haces para ser tan linda en todo momento?- dijo el chico suavemente, como un suspiro. Roll de nuevo se puso roja como adorno de navidad ^^U '¡Siento que mi procesador va a explotar! ¡X va a pensar que soy una tonta si me ve sonrojarme por cada cosa bonita que me dice! Pero, por otro lado, ¿por qué X siempre me dice cosas bonitas? ¿Por qué siempre se me queda viendo de esa forma? Será acaso que... ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Bueno, él también es muy apuesto... ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Debo dejar de pensar en todo eso; creo que lo mejor es preguntarle qué sucede' se dijo mentalmente la chica de cabellos rubios. –X, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- dijo, recuperándose de la impresión –Claro. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Roll?- dijo cordialmente X -¿Por qué me dices siempre que soy linda, que me veo linda de tal o cual forma, y siempre con una mirada como si estuvieras soñando despierto?- preguntó Roll. X no sabía cómo responderle; no podía decirle así de sencillo que le gustaba, así que pensó en algo ingenuo, creíble y, al mismo tiempo, que lo sacara del problema. –Lo digo porque es cierto, Roll. ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres una chica muy bonita ****^_^****- dijo X con tono de estar seguro de ello (a su estilo, no como Proto =P). Roll quedó nuevamente desconcertada con la sinceridad de X, y decidió nunca volver a tocar el tema, a menos que fuera parte de una de las muchas actuaciones para ayudar a Zero e Iris. X, por su lado, se prometió no volver a escuchar a Proto y, en lo posible, ser amable con Roll sin titubear, pero sin despertar sospechas en ella acerca de sus sentimientos hasta el momento preciso. 'Esto de que me gusta Roll es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero no será imposible decirle lo que siento algún día...' pensó X, esperando el momento oportuno para hablar del tema...

======================================================================================================================================================================

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo así como yo. Espero muchos reviews de su parte, y recuerden recomendar el fic. ¡Vaya plan que se le ocurrió a Zero! Mientras nuestra pareja favorita no tiene muchas facilidades, tanto en su falso noviazgo como en su amistad.

Adelantos para el próximo capítulo:

-Fans de Bass, por fin van a leer algo más de su personaje favorito, aunque no creo que sea lo que quieran leer U_U.

-Si pensaron que me iba a quedar con cambios de imagen de MMBN, se equivocaron. Viene otra parejita...

Esto es todo por este capítulo; Zero Link, fuera.


	4. Nuevos amigos y nuevos rivales

Zero Link: ¡Ahora sí vamos con las entrevistas ^o^!

X: ¡No puede ser °_°! ¿Hay forma de que me salga de esta?

Roll: Tal vez si nos fingimos enfermos ¬_¬...

X: ¿Los dos? Mejor sólo uno de los dos. Decidámoslo con una moneda.

X lanzó una moneda al aire. Él pidió cara, Roll cruz. Salió cruz.

Roll: Bien, ahora fingiré gripe, tú ve del otro lado.

X fue del otro lado del estudio, mientras Roll arreglaba todo para que pareciera que sí estaba enferma.

Zero Link: ¡X, Roll! ¡Les haré la entrevista pase lo que pase ^o^!

Roll: (con un pañuelo en la mano) *snif* Hola, Zero Link ~_~.

Zero Link: ¿Qué te sucede, Roll? ¿Dónde está X?

Roll: No sé dónde está, y yo no me siento bien U_U.

Zero Link: Es una lástima u_u.

Roll: Sí, lo sé, no podrás entrevistarnos.

Zero Link: No, porque vamos a filmar una escena con ustedes dos luego de la entrevista.

Roll: ¿Una escena O_o?

Zero Link: Sí, y era una de las que les gustan a ti y a X; tú sabes a qué me refiero _0.

Roll sale corriendo; y, unos segundos después, regresa trayendo a X consigo.

X: ¿Es cierto lo que me contó Roll? ¿Vamos a hacer una de "esas" escenas *¬*?

Zero Link: Sí. Pero cómo Roll está enferma T^T...

Entonces Roll se quita todo el disfraz y el maquillaje.

Roll: ¡Estoy lista!

Zero Link: Una recuperación rápida, ¿eh, Roll ¬_¬?

Roll: Eh n_nUUU... 

Zero Link: Ya verán qué preguntas les tengo preparadas para la próxima =) *ja, ja, ja(risa malévola)*... Lo supe todo desde un principio...

======================================================================================================================================================================

**Megaschool X**

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos... y nuevos rivales.**

Había pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases. Nuestras dos parejas seguían llevando a cabo su plan, y escalando lentamente la tabla de popularidad. Durante el transcurso de ese mes, Roll e Iris les presentaron a los chicos a dos amigos de hace unos años, un chico de cabello café llamado Lan Hikari y una chica pelirroja llamada Maylu Sakurai. Lan y Maylu se conocían mucho antes de conocer a las chicas, son amigos de la infancia. Roll e Iris no logran ponerse de acuerdo sobre si Maylu y Lan se gustan, o es que sólo son muy unidos por ser amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, X y Zero habían intentado establecer una amistad con el solitario Bass, pero el descarado reploide apenas les había dirigido la palabra; además, parecía estar interesado en Roll, cosa que a X no parecía agradarle. El chico ya estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Roll, y se había propuesto confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y conquistar su corazón, para que el noviazgo falso se hiciera verdadero (eso explica los celos ^_^)... -¿Estás seguro X? 00... Desde mi punto de vista, no me parece que esto termine bien. Sé que te gusta, pero no la has vuelto a invitar a salir desde que se conocieron y no has tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar calmadamente con ella desde hace ya un mes. Hmmm... eso me parece raro, ¿cómo has tenido pocas oportunidades en un mes? Ni siquiera la invitas a salir los fines de semana, y no has tenido mucha tarea que digamos... – Proto empezaba a sospechar de la situación de su hermano, lo cual hacía que X se pusiera nervioso. 'Sólo espero que no descubra lo del plan de Zero' pensaba el pobre chico; mientras, su hermano mayor seguía con sus especulaciones... -... Deberías hacer lo que yo hago todos los años: Aprovechar el tiempo para conocer a otras chicas, salir con ellas y cosas así ^¬^... Pero tú si estás tan seguro de lo que sientes por Roll u.u, haz lo que te dije antes- continuaba aconsejando Proto. –Lo intenté, Pro; pero, me di cuenta de que si voy a hacer que se enamore de mí a tu manera, y lo logro por ello, no será de mí de quien se enamore, será de ti. Prefiero ser yo mismo como dijiste hace un tiempo, pero usando mis métodos- se explicó X, seriamente.

===================================================================================

Al día siguiente...

-¡Buenos días, Roll **^^**!- saludaba alegremente X a la chica rubia, quien le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta –Buenos días, X ^_^=- le dijo suavemente. -¡Hola, Coronel Máxim!- saludó Zero, con cierto tono de broma –Hola, Comandante Omega, ¿cuál es la agenda para el día de hoy?- contestó X, de igual forma –Bueno, la recomendación para hoy es: "Sé tú mismo"- replicó Zero -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó X, sin entender -Hoy nos comportaremos normalmente; es sólo una estrategia de distracción y confusión. Además de eso, nos servirá de descanso- explicó el rubio. –Ah... ya veo- dijo X –Está bien por mí ^^- opinó Roll -¿No se están olvidando de alguien?- se oyó una voz conocida que alertó principalmente a Zero -¿Cómo me olvidaría de ti, Iris? Te estaba esperando- dijo éste, con suavidad, al tiempo que se inclinaba para reverenciar a la chica de cabello castaño, como se reverencia a una reina. –Eso está mejor- dijo Iris en falso tono enfadado –En ese caso, tendré más tiempo para concentrarme en otras cosas- le murmuró X a Zero, y luego se dirigió a Roll –Roll, quisiera hablar contigo esta tarde después de clases, ¿vamos a pasear al parque? ****^^****- le propuso X, algo nervioso, pero no más que Roll al oírlo ^^U. –Eh, yo... sí *****n_n*****- contestó la chica sin borrar la sonrisa con que le saludó, aunque temblorosamente -¡Hoy sí me ganaste, amigo ñ_nU! Lamentablemente U_U, me toca limpiar el aula después de clases hoy; pero... ¡junto con Iris ^^!- expresó Zero, al tiempo que sonaba la campana para entrar a clases. –Hola X, Zero, chicas- les saludaba Lan, al tiempo que iban entrando al salón (en el último momento, como de costumbre _ _U) -Casi llegan tarde esta vez, ¿qué tanto hacen ustedes cuatro en el patio?- Maylu no tenía idea del secreto de nuestras "parejas", al igual que Lan; pues, así como casi todo el salón 1-A, éstos dos creían que las llamadas "parejitas" realmente eran parejas. Algunos no se hacían a la idea, o simplemente no le daban importancia a los rumores, que se escuchaban hasta el salón 1-B ^^U; uno de los que no habían caído en la treta era Bass Ómicron. Ómicron, de carácter serio y hasta odioso, había puesto sus ojos en la bella Roll Star desde hace ya tres semanas, cuando la vio salir de la escuela en compañía de X, a quién consideraba un simplón, y al que no podía imaginar como novio de tan linda chica. 'No puedo creer que ese perdedor haya conseguido hacerse de una belleza como esa; tiene que ser sólo un simple rumor, y sino, le haré ver a Roll de qué se está perdiendo' es el pensamiento que le acompaña siempre que ve a Roll con X... Houston, ¡tenemos un rival O_OUUU!

A pesar de haber dado una tregua a la operación, X tenía un sentimiento muy profundo hacia Roll, lo que lo hacía comportarse de forma más sospechosa de lo habitual ^^U. Durante el receso, iba pensando en cómo explicarle a la chica lo que sentía por ella '¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¡¿CÓMO?!!... ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a Roll que ella me hace sentir en las nubes... que pienso en ella desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso? ¿Cómo?' continuaba el chico sumido en sus reflexiones, cuando se tropezó con alguien sin darse cuenta –Perdón, no estaba viendo por dónde iba... ¿Ómicron? O_o- X no podía creer su mala suerte; se había topado con el tipo a quien menos hubiera querido ver en todo el día -¿No veías? Pues más vale que te fijes de ahora en adelante, Máxim; de lo contrario, ¡volaré en mil pedazos tu chip de control!- Bass parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre, y a X no podía importarle menos; por lo cual, pasó de largo sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención. 'No tengo tiempo de estar aguantando a este tipo, lo mejor será ignorarlo' X volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, y siguió así por el resto del receso.

En clases, el chico siguió igual, con los ojos perdidos en la nada, como si no tuvieran vida. Naturalmente, esto alertó a sus amigos -*Pst* X... *pst* X... – le susurraba Lan, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de Zero, el cual también estaba extrañado de la actitud de X, y trataba de llamar su atención junto con Lan, hasta que sacaron al muchacho de su mundo de reflexiones -¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede, Zero?- preguntó X, con tono de haber sido despertado de un profundo sueño -¿Te encuentras bien, viejo? Has estado así desde el receso y no nos dices qué es lo que te sucede- a Zero se le oía un tono de auténtica preocupación, raro en él, lo que X no pasó por alto –No se preocupen, amigos, sólo... no dormí bien anoche ñ_n- se excusó X, para evitar inquietar más a sus camaradas. Ellos no creyeron la mentira, pero decidieron dejarlo así.

===================================================================================

Para el almuerzo, X se seguía cuestionando mentalmente, los demás ya se habían percatado de eso; pero, era bien sabido entre ellos que cuando X tenía una dificultad, no decía nada hasta tener la solución (típico chico mártir que carga con toda la responsabilidad). –X, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Roll ya estaba seriamente preocupada por el chico, que apenas había tocado su almuerzo. -... No te preocupes, Roll ^_^, estoy bien- para despreocupar a la muchacha, esbozó una tierna sonrisa, y terminó rápidamente su almuerzo. Luego, se retiró al patio para proseguir su meditación en paz; desgraciadamente, otra persona pasaba cerca de ahí; una persona que, si hubiera leído la mente de X, lo hubiera convertido en mil millones de micro partículas... sí, era Bass Ómicron. Vio a X sentado en el pasto y le miró de reojo con desprecio '¿Qué diantres estará pensando ese cabeza de alcornoque? Por la cara que trae debe ser algo muy serio... ¡Tal vez Roll lo dejó! Tal vez pelearon, y el cretino tiene la culpa... Bueno, eso es lo que menos importa. Novios o no, yo me quedaré con Roll al final' pensó, expresando una media sonrisa (andamos la autoestima alta, ¿eh Bass?). No le dio mayor importancia y siguió caminando.

Unos minutos después, Roll venía caminando directo hacia X. Se le veía notablemente preocupada –X... ¡X!- llamó al muchacho, que tenía la mirada fija en la nada, sacándole de sus pensamientos -¿Qué sucede, Roll?- X evitaba demostrar el nerviosismo que le causaba estar con ella, para no inquietarla más –Sé que no es mi asunto, pero, me tienes muy preocupada y, me preguntaba... si puedo ayudarte con tu problema- X no sabía que decir; sabía que le importaba a Roll, pero, no tenía idea de lo mucho que se habían acercado últimamente. -... ¿Ayudarme? '¿Qué si puedes ayudarme? ¡Con sólo decir "sí" disiparías todas mis dudas y mis preocupaciones! Pero, será mejor esperar después de clases, para poder explicártelo con todo el tiempo necesario'... Eh, claro que puedes ayudarme ^^; pero, te explicaré cómo en el parque, ¿OK?- dijo el chico, mirándola con ensoñamiento; ella asintió dulcemente y, al toque de la campana, lo acompañó al salón.

X ya se veía más tranquilo, y pudo concentrarse en las clases. Al finalizar éstas, guardó sus cuadernos y libros, y se despidió de Iris y Zero –Hasta mañana Iris. Nos vemos y... buena suerte, "Comandante Omega" _0- le murmuró luego a Zero. Al salir de la escuela, X y Roll tomaron camino en dirección del parque; pero alguien más notó que iban juntos –Salen juntitos otra vez, ¿eh? Yo les arruinaré su pequeña cita- Bass estaba decidido a sacar a X del medio inmediatamente. Ya en el parque, X tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si "alguien" los siguiera, y no podía evitar voltear para asegurarse de ello. -¿Ocurre algo malo, X?- Roll se había percatado de la cautela con que actuaba X, pero él no quería angustiarla –No... nada ñ_n- trató de calmarse y calmarla para no complicar aún más la situación. Maylu, que paseaba por el parque, notó a Bass; y, viendo su expresión, temió que el chico tuviera entre manos algo no muy bueno. Fue a buscar a Lan, quien no se encontraba muy lejos, pues las familias de ambos vivían cerca del parque, para averiguar qué planeaba hacer Ómicron. –No creo que sea buena idea, Maylu. Ómicron es un reploide y de muy mal carácter, algunos dicen que es un Maverick en realidad- Lan no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de alguien tan peligroso, pero Maylu... –Ay, no me vengas con que el valiente Lan Hikari es un cobarde que prefiere que una chica indefensa vaya sola a evitar que un busca problemas como lo es Ómicron se salga con la suya, ¿o sí?- Maylu siempre lograba sacar un argumento de esa clase para convencerlo. Esta vez no fue la excepción, y Lan la acompañó aunque de muy mala gana ^^U.

X empezaba a exteriorizar su nerviosismo por la situación a medida que llegaban al rincón favorito de Roll (ustedes saben, el claro con el círculo de flores del segundo capítulo). -¿Qué tienes, X? No te había visto tan nervioso desde que nos conocimos. 'Será que va a... no, no puede ser; pero, por otro lado, eso explicaría su actitud últimamente'- la chica ya empezaba a sospechar del problema de X y, con esto, el chico no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. –N-Nada, no tengo nada, R-Roll ^///^. '¡Ya no puedo soportar esto! Debo decírselo y... ¡pronto! No creo que pueda soportar más mis nervios'- X podía desmoronarse de un momento a otro, los nervios lo estaban despedazando ^^U. Mientras, Bass les seguía de cerca, lo mismo que Lan y Maylu a Bass (XDDD, eso me mata). Llegaron por fin al hermoso lugar donde pasaron un agradable rato conociéndose el primer día, luego de clases; X se sentó a la sombra de ese mismo árbol de cerezo junto con Roll, quien se extrañaba más de la actitud de X a cada momento. –Roll, somos buenos amigos y supongo que no debe de haber secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?... Bueno, lo que trato de decirte es que tú... – lastimosamente, X no pudo terminar la frase. -¡Sabía que no eran novios! ¡Voy a exterminarte, Máxim!- dijo Bass, mientras sacaba su disparador en forma amenazante, apuntando hacia X. Afortunadamente, Lan se lanzó sobre Bass, evitando que acertara el tiro; -¡Corran, ya!- les apresuró Maylu. La pareja salió corriendo como pudo del lugar; dejando muy asustada a Roll. Bass se quitó de encima a Lan luego de un rato, mientras salía corriendo detrás de la pareja. –Fuiste muy valiente, Lan ^^- Maylu estaba sorprendida de la forma en que Lan se había enfrentado al bravucón. -¿En serio? ¿No es una de tus ironías, Maylu?- ni el mismo Lan creía que se había enfrentado directamente a Bass Ómicron, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Decidieron adelantarse a la escuela para ver si todavía estaban Zero e Iris allí.

===================================================================================

-¡Corre, Roll!- X la venía apresurando sujetándola de la mano firmemente, pero la chica estaba prácticamente paralizada del miedo, apenas caminaba. Cuando X se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Roll, se detuvo en seco. -¡Roll! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Por favor, reacciona!- Roll sólo se quedó de pie temblando -... X... vete... – el chico no comprendía las palabras de Roll. -¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tenemos que irnos o ese tipo va a alcanzarnos!- pero Roll no se movía -... él... te busca... a ti... – X por fin pareció entender lo que le trataba de decir la aterrorizada muchacha -¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Quieres quedarte porque yo soy el objetivo?! ¡Eso no, tú vienes conmigo! ¡Me preocupas mucho como para dejarte aquí!- Roll entonces volteó a ver a X; el chico parecía estar muy angustiado por ella. -... Bien, vamos- dijo finalmente Roll, y se apresuraron a correr lo más rápido posible para huir de Bass, quien ya venía acercándoseles. -¿A dónde vamos, X?- preguntó Roll, sin entender hacia dónde se dirigían. –A donde encontraremos un poderoso aliado... ¡Claro! Usemos mejor nuestra habilidad de dash- dijo X, recordando esa habilidad que le había salvado varias veces de llegar tarde ^^U. -¡No te me vas a escapar, Máxim!- Bass también estaba utilizando la habilidad de dash, y les estaba dando alcance muy rápido; pero, en cuanto X y Roll empezaron a deslizarse, las cosas parecieron nivelarse. Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Lan y Maylu ya habían avisado a Zero y a Iris, quienes ya se disponían a irse, de la situación que afrontaban sus amigos. -¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sólo X no podrá contener la ira de Ómicron!- Zero sacó inmediatamente su Z-Saber, y salió a buscar a X. Iris no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, -¡Iré a la universidad a ver si puedo encontrar al hermano de X!- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, tomando rápidamente curso en dirección de la universidad. Para cuando Iris ya había salido de la vista de Zero, éste se encontró con Roll, quien venía seguida por X, que se había quedado atrás para distraer a Bass con unos disparos. -¡X, Maylu y Lan ya me contaron lo sucedido! ¡Yo me encargaré desde aquí!- dijo Zero, mientras se ponía en posición de combate con la espada al frente –¿Vas a dejar que tu amiguito te defienda, Máxim? Bien, cuando acabe con él, ¡te tocará a ti!- dijo Bass en tono retador, señalando de manera desafiante a X. –Pues, yo no creo que quede mucho de ti cuando termine este combate, Ómicron- Zero se lanzó contra Bass, dando un peligroso sablazo; pero el orgulloso reploide esquivó el golpe, dando una mirada de "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" a Zero, quien, enfurecido, lanzó un disparo que Bass difícilmente pudo evitar. –No me provoques, Ómicron; por ahora sólo estoy jugando, pero si me haces enojar... – dijo Zero, notablemente molesto; pero Bass no parecía muy preocupado, aunque notó que Zero empezaba a cargar un disparo más poderoso –Vaya, vaya, vaya... parece que Máxim no es el único que carga disparos por aquí. Creo que te subestimé, Omega- Bass empezó a disparar. Sus disparos no parecían comunes; en lugar de cargar disparos más fuertes, disparaba rayos de tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal en secuencia de ametralladora, lo cual dificultaba la movilidad de Zero. Éste, se movía de un lado al otro, evitando los disparos de Bass y esperando tener suficiente tiempo para cargar su máximo disparo (que, por cierto, es el mismo que en MMX3, con todo y el espadazo al final). -¡Te llegó la hora, Ómicron!- Zero ya tenía su disparador en el punto límite. Lanzó el primer disparo, el cual Bass estuvo a punto de recibir; pero, cuando el reploide rubio soltó el segundo disparo, que era de igual potencia, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evadirlo... Bass recibió el letal disparo directamente, quedando tirado en el suelo. Todo parecía haber terminado, pero el terco reploide se levantó para sorpresa de todos -... Je, ¿creyeron que se habían desecho di mí? Pues les espera una dura batalla- dijo Bass, luego de recuperar algo de aire. –Eres muy hablador, Ómicron... demasiado para un tipo muerto- replicó Zero sarcásticamente. –Espera, Zero; creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí- X quería acabar con él, pues sabía que su amigo no duraría mucho con alguien que pueda resistir su disparo máximo. –Bueno, parece que nuestro pequeño cobarde se ha envalentonado. Veremos que tanto puedes soportarme, Máxim- Bass se lanzó directamente contra X, disparando con todo lo que tenía. El chico evitaba los fuertes disparos ágilmente, respondiendo con los suyos casi a la misma velocidad; pero, Bass tenía una aparente ventaja en poder de disparo y rapidez. -¡Vamos X, tú puedes!- le animaba Roll, esperanzada de que el joven reploide ganaría. –En unos instantes, Roll, deberás hacerme porras a mí- decía Bass confiado, pero Roll sólo le dirigió una mirada fría. X decidió detener el ataque y cargar su máximo disparo; que, si bien, no era más fuerte que el de Zero, tenía más posibilidades de causar un daño considerable a su oponente de esa forma. -¿También vas a cargar? Bueno, igual vas a perder- Bass seguía con su despreciable actitud, mientras X estaba empeñado a mostrarle quién manda –Tú vas a perder, Ómicron- respondió éste. Ninguno parecía querer ceder; de repente, X lanzó su máximo disparo tomando desprevenido a Bass en el aire. -... ¡Oh, no O_O|||!- *¡KABOOM!* un terrible estruendo se oyó en unas 3 cuadras a la redonda, al tiempo que un derrotado Bass caía al suelo con la marca de un poderoso disparo en su pechera, ¡estaba usando su armadura bajo el uniforme! –Eso lo explica todo... ¡Por eso no acabé con él cuando lo golpeé con mi tiro!- dedujo Zero, bastante molesto. –Yo lo supuse desde ese momento; por ello, decidí acabar con sus trampas yo mismo. Sólo mi hermano y yo sabemos que cuando un disparo muy poderoso es ineficaz en una armadura, ésta queda debilitada en el punto en que recibió el primer disparo; por consiguiente, un disparo de similar o igual potencia en el mismo punto, causará un grave daño al oponente- explicó X. Luego, el chico se acercó a Roll mientras Zero, Lan y Maylu revisaban que Bass no se levantara; -Quiero terminar de decirte lo que intentaba hace un momento... Roll, tú me... – pero, -¡X!... ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- Proto llegó acompañado por Iris y se preguntaban qué causaba la conmoción. -... Pro... simplemente genial '¡¡No podía ser más inoportuno!!' ¬_¬**(de un sólo lado son venitas, que conste)- dijo entre dientes X, tratando de ocultar su frustración. –Yo estaba tranquilo con las chicas luego de clases **^¬^**, cuando esta linda chica llega a decirme que te está persiguiendo un reploide bravucón, X; Zero, ¿puedes aclararlo todo?- preguntó Proto, algo confundido por lo repentino de la situación. –OK. Lo que sucedió es que X y Roll estaban dando una vuelta por el parque, y... – Proto interrumpió un momento a Zero, -... Espérame un momento, ¿dices que X estaba dando una vuelta por el parque con Roll?- Zero asintió con la cabeza, dejando pensativo un momento a Proto. 'Eso explica la mirada que tenía X cuando aparecí, debe haber estado tratando de confesarle sus sentimientos' pensó; -Mira, Zero, vamos todos por otro lado para que me expliquen todo con lujo de detalles y dejarle espacio a éstos dos _0- murmuró el reploide mayor al rubio, entendiendo éste de inmediato y llevándose a todo el grupo menos a X y a Roll, argumentando que era mejor dejarlos que se recuperaran del susto que les causó el ataque sorpresa. X notó lo que intentaban su amigo y su hermano, y no perdió tiempo. –Roll, lo que he tratado de decirte es que... tú... me... gustas... y quisiera que... parásemos esta farsa y... en realidad fuéramos... novios-

======================================================================================================================================================================

Este capítulo va dedicado a Karin.EXE, quien me obligó a ponerlo rápido, pero no esperen más milagros. Arigato gozaimazu, Karin-chan ^^.

Bueno, bueno... miren lo que logra un poco de determinación junto con dos buenos amigos... ¿Qué irá a decir Roll? ¿Sí? ¿No? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo (reviews, please); volviendo con éste, ¿qué les pareció la actuación de Bass? Sí, sé que estuvo a lo GutsMan, pero, sin perder el estilo de Bass, yo lo escribí: "parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre"; digamos que tiene una personalidad a lo Chaud, pero más explosiva. Hablando de Chaud, ¿quieren que lo ponga para causar otros problemas, o dejamos que Lan se las arregle sólo para demostrarle a Maylu lo que siente? Escriban y den su opinión ^^. Y, hablando de personajes nuevos, agregaré dos chicas más: Alia y una de mi propia invención, ¿qué cómo va a entrar Alia? Eso sólo Karin-chan y Battousai Oni lo saben ^^, y ¿cómo va a entrar mi chica inventada? Eso, ni yo lo sé ñ_nU. Hasta el capítulo 5, sayonara, se despide Zero Link.


	5. Parejas, celos y

Zero Link entra al estudio de filmación con libreta y lápiz en la mano

Zero Link: ¡Hoy van a haber entrevistas aunque sea lo último que haga o!

X: Parece que está de muy buen humor ¬¬...

Roll: ... De buen humor para hacernos pasar vergüenza con las preguntas que nos tiene preparadas ¬¬.

Zero Link: No crean que hoy podrán inventar alguna excusa, o lo lamentarán...

X: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué forma lo lamentaremos?

Zero Link: Pues... si no colaboran en lo que les pido, contrataré dobles para "esas" escenas.

No se oye nada, sino silencio...

X: ¡No puedes hacernos eso, Zero Link!

Roll: ¡Sí! ¡Esa fue la principal razón por la que aceptamos trabajar en esto!

Zero Link no dice nada, sólo escribe en la libreta.

Zero Link: Mm hmm... ¿Así que sólo por hacer "escenitas" de enamorados es que aceptaron actuar en mi fic, eh?

Ni X ni Roll dicen nada, sólo se quedan viendo a Zero Link con cara de "¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decir eso!".

Zero Link: ¿No hay alguna otra declaración que quieran hacer?

Roll: ¡Ah, no! ¡No nos vas a engañar de nuevo para que revelemos otro secreto!

Zero Link: No estoy haciendo eso, sólo quiero que nuestros lectores sepan los pormenores de cómo se está haciendo el fic. Soy únicamente un informante, nada de lo que he revelado es mentira, ¿o sí?

X: No, pero estás sacándonos secretos que no teníamos intención de revelar. Eso es casi difamación.

Zero Link:  Pero no lo es. Por cierto, he invitado a una amiga escritora para que vea qué sucede tras el escenario de uno de sus fanfics favoritos; Karin-chan, ¿qué te ha parecido lo que has visto hasta ahora?

Karin.EXE: Sabes hacerte respetar como jefe, y... ¡todo esto es mejor que un spoiler! --- ¡Mira a quién me encontré!

Karin.EXE trae jalando del brazo a Bass.

Bass: ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!

Karin.EXE: No, no, no... hasta que haya dado contigo tres vueltas al estudio, Bass-chan ---. Sigue tu trabajo con libertad, X-kun.

Zero Link: Gracias por tus comentarios y, por mantener quieto a Bass U. Ya que eres invitada, ¿podrías hacerme los honores, Karin-chan ?

Karin.EXE: Claro, ZLink-kun . Veremos cuál fue la respuesta de Roll-chan, si cambia esto los planes de Zero-kun, si alguien más quiere revelar sus sentimientos y qué nuevas dificultades traerá el que Bass-chan sepa de la farsa. Capítulo 5, ¡adelante!

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

**Megaschool X**

**Capítulo 5: Parejas, celos y problemas.**

–Eh... y-yo 00... – Roll no podía ni pensar, su procesador estaba tan sobrecargado que sentía que se iba a desconectar totalmente en cualquier momento. X sólo podía esperar una respuesta, no quería preguntarle nada más porque temía que la chica cayera en un colapso nervioso al verla tan roja UU. Proto y Zero estaban viendo por el rabillo del ojo y se habían percatado de la reacción de Roll; debido a esto, los demás notaron que la chica estaba muy nerviosa y no podía articular palabra alguna. –Roll... ¿qué te sucede 00?– preguntó Iris, callándola inmediatamente Zero. –¿No comprendes lo que le acaba de decir X? Si le preguntas algo más, por insignificante que sea, es muy posible que se desmaye– le explicó el chico. Mientras tanto, Roll seguía en estado de shock, sin que pareciera querer reaccionar '¡¿Qué puedo responderle?! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a atreverse a hacerme esa pregunta! Él es muy guapo y se porta muy lindo conmigo, pero no sé si realmente me gusta. No sé si en realidad es que siento lo mismo o sólo creo que lo siento por la forma en que hemos estado fingiendo ser novios. Quisiera saber... ¡claro, esa es la respuesta! Si averiguo si la forma en que se ha comportado es la forma en que actuaría si de verdad fuéramos novios, entonces estaré segura de lo que siento' se dijo mentalmente la chica. Volviendo a ver a un muy nervioso X, bajó la mirada con un semblante serio –X, antes de responderte, quiero que me aclares algo: La forma en que te comportabas cuando fingíamos ser novios... ¿era la misma en que te comportarías si yo fuera tu novia en realidad?– preguntó Roll en voz baja, dejando al chico algo confundido. –Bueno... en realidad... así es. Quería ver si te enamorabas de mí si yo actuaba de forma en que te demostrara lo que siento; además, todas las veces que te decía cosas bonitas, estaba expresando lo que pienso de ti, eres muy hermosa – contestó X, con lo que Roll tuvo todo resuelto en su cabeza. –Entonces, tu táctica sí dio resultado, X ... ¡Mi respuesta es sí, sí quiero ser tu novia o!– exclamó Roll, abrazando a X del cuello y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Todos los demás se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja por su noviazgo 'Tengo el presentimiento de que esto irá más allá de la escuela, talvez acabe en un altar...' pensaba Proto, mientras iba a felicitar a su hermano. –Roll, ¿por qué lloras?– preguntó X preocupado por la que ahora era su novia. –... Porque, después de todos esos sustos, me siento completamente feliz; y por eso lloro, lloro de felicidad... – se explicó la chica, mientras X le secaba las lágrimas –Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, Roll , de ahora en adelante, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño– la consolaba éste. –¡Felicidades, hermanito! Nunca pensé que fueras a tener el valor de hacerle esa pregunta; pero demostraste que, en cuanto a ti, nunca puedo estar seguro – dijo Proto, –Gracias Pro , creo ¬¬– respondió X, con un tono sobrio en la última parte. –No puedo hacer más que mostrarle mis respetos, Coronel Máxim ; y desearles buena suerte a usted y a la señorita Star en este viaje en el bote del amor– les felicitaba Zero a ambos, con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo, por supuesto. –Gracias, Zero . Créeme que tus felicitaciones y buenos deseos son lo mejor que puedo recibir de ti, amigo– le agradeció X. –¡Amiga ! Parece que me ganaste en esto, ¡muchas felicidades a ti y a X!– decía alegremente Iris. –... No sé que decir, excepto, ¡muchísimas gracias, Iris !– respondió Roll.

–¡Un momento! ¡¿Alguien puede explicarnos a Lan y a mí qué rayos está pasando?!– indagó Maylu, un poco molesta. Todos, excepto Proto (recuerden que no sabía), pusieron una cara de "¡Ya se echó a perder este pastel!". –Eh... je, je, je UUU, este... déjenme explicarles... – Zero les explicó a Lan, Maylu y Proto todo sobre la operación "tortolitos", su contenido y sus objetivos. –... °°... ¡¿Y cuánto tiempo pensaban ustedes ocultarnos esto ""?!– dijeron los tres al unísono (obviamente también Proto), asustando a nuestros cuatro conspiradores U. –Bueno... no creímos que fueran a creerlo, o a entenderlo– se excusó X –Conociendo a Zero, me extrañaba que no se les hubiera ocurrido algo así antes ¬¬– dijo Proto, lanzando una mirada asesina al joven Omega. –ñnU... temíamos que si se enteraba alguien, se nos iba a caer la operación– explicó Zero. –Sí, eso lo entiendo, especialmente ahora que "micron lo sabe– observó Maylu –Mejor ya olvidemos esto; "micron está profundamente dormido, y podemos hacerle creer que todo fue un sueño o aprovechar su inconciencia para hipnotizarlo– sugirió Lan. –Esto es muy raro, primero valiente y luego inteligente, ¿no te sientes enfermo, Lan?– preguntó Maylu, en tono de broma, poniendo su mano en la frente del chico. –¡No empieces con tus sarcasmos, Maylu ¬¬!– se quejaba Lan. –X y yo seremos novios, pero este par discute como si fueran marido y mujer =)– comentó Roll, en tono picaresco. –¡¿Q-Qué están insinuando 00?!– preguntaba temblorosa, pero enérgicamente, Maylu, quien estaba roja como manzana madura. –¿A-A qué s-se refieren 00?– preguntaba Lan, aún más nervioso que la anterior. –¿Qué no es obvio? Están diciendo que ustedes se gustan– dijo Proto distraídamente, siendo seguido por un gran silencio... 'Estás molestando al toro, Pro' pensó X mientras veía las caras de incredulidad y disgusto de Lan y de Maylu, quien estaba más molesta que su amigo. –¡¿Tienes idea de la tontería que acabas de decir TT?! ¡Es lo más ridículo que haya oído en mi vida! Ja, ¿qué me gusta Lan? Es mi mejor amigo, y nada más que eso; que me preocupe por él y lo moleste de vez en cuando no quiere decir que me guste– se excusaba Maylu, molesta y roja hasta el tope. Lan no quería decir nada, toda su mente era un enredo '¿Qué me gusta Maylu? Es cierto que ella es muy linda y todo eso, pero, lo que dice es muy cierto. El que nos preocupemos el uno por el otro, no significa que nos gustamos; al menos, yo no le gusto a ella...' pensaba el chico, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Maylu casi se lanza contra Proto para matarlo U. –¡Nunca había oído algo tan estúpido en toda mi vida! ¡Voy a asegurarme que pagues por decir algo tan disparatado TT!– gritaba la chica, mientras Zero y el resto trataban como podían de detenerla (XDDD). X notó que Lan estaba todavía con la expresión que tenía cuando oyó que a él le podía gustar Maylu 'Ni yo duraría tanto tiempo en ese estado, probablemente luego me lanzaría contra Pro como Maylu. Debe estar reflexionando acerca de lo que dijo mi hermano...' se decía mentalmente X, mientras evitaba que cierta chica de cabello rojizo lo dejara sin su único hermano XDDD. –Antes de que intentes patearme hasta triturar mi chip de control U, quiero hacerles notar a todos que... ¡"micron está despertando 00!– hizo notar Proto, volteando todos hacia el aturdido chico, quien parecía sentirse como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión. –... Ouch... ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¿Por qué me duele todo?– se preguntaba el desorientado Bass, soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro quejido. –Eh 99... ¿no lo recuerdas? Me retaste a un duelo de disparos luego de clases y perdiste– mintió X, para salvarse y salvar el operativo. –... Sí... recuerdo algo de una pelea de disparos... perdí esta vez, pero ¡me vengaré, Máxim, y te demostraré quién se quedará con Roll!– dijo Bass, retirándose (el disparo le afectó el disco duro =P). –fíu... sí que la vimos cerca esta vez u.uU– dijo aliviada la chica de los cabellos rubios, una vez que el bravucón se había retirado. –Lan... Lan, ¿estás bien?– Maylu pasaba una y otra vez su mano frente al rostro del chico, quien parecía estar como hipnotizado. –... ¿Te gusto, Maylu?– Lan despertó de forma repentina, soltando esa frase. Maylu no supo responder y decidieron dejar el asunto en el pasado, como una confusión causada por la observación de Proto.

===================================================================================

–... Aww... ¡Vaya que dormí bien ! ¡Pro, ya es hora de levantarnos!– decía X a su hermano mayor, quien seguía dormido como tronco U. –... hmm... chicas... no se peleen por mí... hay suficiente de mi persona para todas... – murmuraba entre sueños un Proto profundamente dormido. –¡Vas a perder a las chicas de verdad si llegamos tarde!– argumentaba X, ya listo para salir. –... ... OK, hermanito, pero que conste que lo hago por las chicas ¬– Proto estuvo listo en un santiamén (no me sorprende), y pronto salieron en el deportivo.

Llegaron casi inmediatamente a la escuela, aunque a X el viaje se le había hecho eterno, por tener que esperar para ver a su querida Roll –No te desesperes, Romeo ¬¬, ni yo me apuro tanto y tengo más chicas que me esperan– se quejó Proto. Su hermano no le dio importancia, y entró a la escuela como si nada; a la entrada le esperaba Roll, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. –Buenos días, X – le saludó suavemente, y con un ligero sonrojo. –Buenos días, preciosa – le devolvió el saludo su novio; ante tal halago, la chica no pudo evitar que un tremendo nerviosismo la invadiera, poniéndose bastante roja (no esperen cambios inmediatos de actitud, ya es un milagro que X tuviera las agallas de decirle piropos en público ¬¬). –¡Coronel Máxim! Se le ve muy animado hoy – dijo Zero, apareciendo de repente –Y no sería para menos, Comandante Omega ; ¿no ve que estoy en compañía de mi hermosa novia?– replicó X, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica de lo que ya estaba U. –Hola, chicos ... se ve que X te dijo cosas muy bonitas, ¿no es así, Roll 0?– dijo Iris, pícaramente. –... Oigan, ¿dónde están Lan y Maylu?– preguntaba X, extrañado de no ver a ninguno de los dos cerca. –Lan está tirado en su pupitre; y Maylu, está dando una vuelta por ahí– explicó Iris. –Se nota que les afectó lo que les dijo Pro– observó X. –... Sí, puede que los haya hecho reflexionar respecto a sus sentimientos. Si no sintieran más que amistad el uno por el otro, no estarían tan afectados– dijo Zero, de forma pensativa. –Sí... eso me pasó el primer día de clases luego de regresar al apartamento; le conté la cita con lujo de detalles a Proto y me dijo que era seguro que me gustaba Roll. Yo me sobresalté con sólo oír la idea, aunque después de pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que era posible, a pesar de que nos acabábamos de conocer, y... ¡aquí estoy! ¡Disfrutando de nuestro primer día como novios! ¿No es así, linda ?– dijo X, dando una tierna mirada a Roll, quien sólo asintió, sumamente sonrojada, por supuesto (bueno... parece que sí pueden haber cambios instantáneos, sólo hace falta algo que te anime, no culpo a X ¬). –Pero con Lan y Maylu es más complicado. Ellos se conocen desde que pueden recordar, son mejores amigos, y es natural que teman que algo así pueda acabar con su amistad si uno de los dos no siente lo mismo– opinó Iris. –Iris tiene razón, como de costumbre . Ni Lan ni Maylu querrían que su amistad terminara porque no tienen los mismos sentimientos, sería algo muy triste uu. Lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarles que se tomen su tiempo para pensar... – expresó Zero. Mientras el grupo continuaba discutiendo sobre el tema, pasó junto a ellos una chica que sólo X reconoció, poniendo cara de condenado a muerte U. Era una atractiva chica reploide, de cabello rubio, pero más brillante que el de Roll; de ojos color azul cielo. –... gulp... ¡No puede ser, no ahora OoUUUU!– se decía un X angustiado de tener razón acerca de la identidad de la nueva chica. –¿Qué sucede, X?– preguntó Roll, extrañada de ver tan repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de su novio. –shshshsh ¡Baja la voz, que no oiga mi nombre!– le dijo X en voz baja. –¿Qué sucede, viejo? ¿Quién es esa chica?– le murmuró Zero, sin entender. –¿No la recuerdas? ¡Esa es Alia Nova!– explicó X, de la forma más discreta que pudo. Zero no hizo más que ponerse pálido al recordar la identidad de la misteriosa chica. –¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Nos pueden explicar lo que ocurre?– replicó Iris, en voz baja, como los demás. X y Zero se llevaron a las chicas a un lugar solitario para explicarles la situación. –Alia Nova... ese nombre todavía me despierta en las noches ... – dijo X, temblando de pánico. –No exageres, viejo ¬¬– contestó Zero, ligeramente molesto. –Bueno, ya explíquennos– exigió Iris, ya desesperada. –Alia Nova era una chica que X y yo conocimos en quinto grado; llegó una vez a la escuela y, aunque me comporté con la caballerosidad con que siempre saludo a las chicas, se interesó en X desde que lo vio. Luego nos enteramos que se había mudado cerca de la casa de X. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, trató de invitar a X a una cita, ¡ni yo lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto! Todavía recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "X, me gustas mucho. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita romántica conmigo?". X nunca tuvo las agallas de decirle que sí, y tenía mucho miedo de darle un "no" rotundo, así que se la pasó huyendo de ella toda el resto de la primaria y toda la secundaria U; no podía escapar de ella. Llegaba a casa de X inventando cualquier excusa con tal de verlo: "necesitando" ayuda en algunos problemas de matemática, "X, ¿me podrías ayudar con este problema?"; pidiendo prestados algunos de los libros de X y cosas así– describía Zero. –Y... ¿Qué sucedió con ella?– preguntó Roll. –El año pasado; uno de los últimos días de clases, nos oyó a Zero y a mí hablando de que nos tendríamos que mudar luego de la secundaria, pero no sabíamos a dónde nos llevarían a cada uno, porque yo no sabía a dónde se había mudado Pro; Alia se molestó mucho de que yo nunca fuera con ella a esa cita que tanto anhelaba. El último día que la vimos, Alia llegó y me dijo que tendría una cita romántica conmigo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y fue lo último que oímos de ella... – explicó X, dejando a las chicas sin palabras (¿Qué esperan? No se oye una historia así todos los días). –°°... ¿y por qué no le dijiste que sí desde un principio?– indagó Iris. –¡¿Estás loca, Iris 00?! Era una cita para empezar, pero ¿quién sabe qué seguiría? Y tal vez Alia no me hubiera dejado conocer a Roll... – se justificó X. Desgraciadamente para el chico, el timbre estaba por sonar, así que se dirigieron al salón. Ya ahí, se encontraron con un extremadamente confundido Lan, recostado sobre su pupitre. –Lan, ¿te encuentras bien?– preguntó Zero, un poco preocupado por el chico. –Hmmm... sólo estoy pensando... – dijo éste con desgano. –Mira, puedo entender que estés confundido; la única forma de aclararte la pregunta que te atormenta es que te des tiempo para pensar en todo lo que has vivido con Maylu, y, si en algún momento, te ha hecho sentir diferente su sola presencia. Si en algún momento, el sólo oír su voz, el sólo verla, te hace sentir feliz; no en el sentido de ver a un buen amigo, sino como algo más, algo mucho más especial... – le aconsejó X, dejando a todos sorprendidos de su experiencia en el tema. Sonó posteriormente la campana, indicando el inicio de las clases, y el comienzo de un martirio para el pobre de X U. –Clase, hoy tenemos a unos nuevos alumnos. Pasen, por favor– dijo el profesor. En el acto, la chica pasó al frente de la clase, seguida de un misterioso chico de cabello negro por abajo y como blanco por arriba; la chica se acercó primero y, con mucha seguridad, se presentó a sus nuevos compañeros. –Buenos días, mi nombre es Alia Nova. Espero volverme muy amiga de muchos de ustedes 0– dijo, con cierto tono sensual, haciendo que casi todos los chicos del salón se derritieran al sólo oír su voz (excepto, ya saben, X, Zero, Lan y Bass, ah, y el otro chico nuevo, cuyo nombre no hace falta mencionar). –Eh, gracias ñnU. Yo soy el profesor Edward Langley, titular de este grado y profesor de matemáticas; si tienes alguna duda, sólo házmelo saber– dijo amablemente el profesor. –Gracias , sólo quisiera que me dijera el nombre del apuesto reploide que está sentado junto al rubio– dijo inquisidoramente Alia, señalando a X. El muchacho se paralizó con sólo oír que se refería a él, y se puso tan pálido que parecía una hoja de papel XDDD. –¿Él? Sería mejor que te lo dijera él mismo– respondió el profesor Langley, llamando a X para que se presentara. 'Soy hombre muerto... soy hombre muerto...' era lo único que podía pensar el pobre chico, que daba sus pasos como prisionero hacia la silla eléctrica (me da una lástima el pobre de X). –M-Mi nombre e-es X Máxim; m-mucho gusto– el pobre chico tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. –¡Lo imaginé! ¡No has cambiado nada X o!– exclamó Alia, abrazándose al cuello de X de manera eufórica, lo que causó más que una molestia para Roll –¡¿Quién diablos se cree ésta?! ¡Soy la única autorizada para abrazar a X así ¬¬----x!– murmuraba Roll para sí. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que la chica nueva conociera a X, y de que le diera un abrazo. –Bueno, ñnU, luego de esta poco usual coincidencia, demos espacio para nuestro otro nuevo alumno– interrumpió el profesor, dejando pasar al chico del cabello bicolor, quien tenía una mirada fría, parecida a la de Bass. –Buenos días, me llamo Chaud, Chaud Blaze. Es... un placer– dijo éste, con una voz grave y misteriosa, que, como pueden imaginar, cautivó a todas las chicas del salón (excepto, ya deben saber, Roll, Iris, Maylu y Alia, quien estaba muy entretenida con X U). 'Al menos este tipo es más educado que el odioso de "micron' pensó Zero, preocupado a la vez, por su mejor amigo; el pobre X no era liberado por Alia, quien estaba encantada de poder ver otra vez al chico que estuvo persiguiendo por más de 5 años UUU. '¡¿Qué no va a soltar a X ya, o se le va a quedar colgada todo el día?!' pensaba Roll, con una expresión en su rostro que parecía decir que mataría a Alia si no soltaba a X dentro de tres segundos ñnUU. Afortunadamente, Alia soltó al chico, pero no sin escoger su asiento; éste resultó ser un pupitre ubicado cerca del centro del salón, justo detrás de X (uuuy, se va a sentir en sándwich el pobre tipo =P). 'Tenía que escoger ese lugar, no voy a poder estar tranquilo' pensó angustiado X, ya que regresaba a su asiento, sonriéndole a Roll con una mirada de "¡Sálvame!"; pero ya llegando al pupitre, se encontró con una mirada insistente de parte de Alia, quien notó que el chico le sonrió a Roll. –¿Quién es la tipa esa y porqué le sonríes, X TT?– preguntó la chica de ojos azules, mirando a la otra rubia de reojo y con cierto desprecio. X no podía creer lo que oía, ¡había llamado a Roll "la tipa esa"! '¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡El receso va a ser una batalla campal!' se decía mentalmente X, no estando preparado para el infierno que se le venía encima OoU. Blaze tomó puesto en la fila de la izquierda, justo delante de Maylu (no hace falta mencionar por qué resalto estos detalles). La clase continuó sin mayores agitaciones, excepto que Roll no dejaba de murmurar cosas acerca de Alia; X sólo pasó tratando de calmar a ambas para evitar más problemas (esto va para largo).

===================================================================================

En la universidad, todo parecía estar ocurriendo de forma normal; Proto pasaba charlando con sus "amigas" (que más parecían su legión de admiradoras U), desgraciadamente para el chico, la hora de sus clases se acercaba y casi ninguna de esas chicas tenían las clases en el mismo horario (lo siento, Pro).

Entró al salón sólo para esperar la clase de Biología 1 (Proto está estudiando medicina, preferencia personal del autor), cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado inesperadamente una chica que nunca había visto (un tipo como Proto conoce en un mes a todas las chicas del campus). Decidió irse a presentar a la nueva chica, y no sin razones, pues la chica era un ángel; cabello color miel hasta detrás de la espalda, ojos como azules zafiros, piel clara y una expresión en su aniñado rostro que la hacía parecer una pequeñita que acababa de entrar a la primaria (¿A quién no le atraería una chica así? Yo la estoy inventando y ya la quiero conocer, ¡es tan adorable ¬!). –Muy buenos días, bella señorita, ¿es usted nueva por aquí? Mi nombre es Proto Máxim, es un verdadero placer– se presentó con toda la confianza del mundo, sonriendo de su forma tan característica. La chica se sentía abrumada, pero luego se incorporó y sonrió dulcemente. –Mi nombre es Jasmine Nova , mucho gusto– dijo educadamente la encantadora chica, cuyo nombre llamó la atención del joven Máxim (no crean que Pro no se dio cuenta de los problemas que pasó su hermano). –¿Nova? ¿Eres pariente de?... Momento, ¿eres reploide? No lo pareces, creí que eras humana– observó Proto, dado que los reploides tienden a hacerse notar, normalmente por detalles como: Apellidos relacionados con la ciencia y la tecnología (Omega, Urania, Star, Nova, etc.), en algunos casos extremidades modificadas (brazos busters, etc.), respecto a mi fic los reploides se desarrollan como seres humanos hasta la edad de 25 años, cuando dejan de envejecer, y otros tantos detalles que no mencionaré para seguir pronto. –Sí, soy reploide; es que mi diseño es para parecer lo más humana posible, a diferencia de ti; veo que tienes un brazo buster– dijo Jasmine, notando la modificación en el brazo derecho del chico. –Sí. Te quería preguntar ¿eres hermana, o algo por el estilo, de una chica llamada Alia?– preguntó Proto, recordando su pregunta inicial. –¿Alia? Ahh, te refieres a la pequeña Ali . Soy su prima (Si pueden haber reploides hermanos, ¿por qué no primos?)– replicó la chica. –¿Su prima? Ahora que lo noto, te pareces mucho a ella – dijo el joven, recordando el rostro de la chica que más líos le ha causado al pobre de X U. –¿De dónde conoces a Ali? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca– preguntó Jasmine. –Bueno, lo que sucede es que ella tiene la misma edad que mi hermano menor, X, y era vecina nuestra– explicó Proto. –Ahh, ahora que lo recuerdo, Ali me contó de un chico llamado X que le gustaba mucho, pero que siempre huía de ella. Y por eso quiso que la trajera a esta ciudad; así que la inscribí en la preparatoria de la ciudad, y yo, como no encontraba una universidad, aproveché que aquí había una para inscribirme. Pero Ali nunca me contó que ese chico tuviera un hermano tan guapo 0– le dijo la chica del ondulante cabello. –Gracias por el cumplido ; pero, ¿dijiste que tu prima se inscribió en la prepa de aquí?– preguntó Máxim, sorprendido por la noticia. –Así es, y todo por lo de tu hermano, ¿puedes creerlo ñn?– dijo Jasmine en tono sarcástico. Proto no pudo articular palabra, y la clase comenzó repentinamente, por lo que decidió que trataría de preguntarle más detalles luego.

===================================================================================

Ya era hora del receso y X sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Apenas iban saliendo, Roll y Alia empezaron a discutir, seguidas de un X derrumbado por una situación que solo veía en sus peores pesadillas U. –¡No te acerques a X, yo lo vengo apartando desde quinto de primaria, y no voy a permitir que me lo quites ""!– decía Alia, con una cara de muerte para Roll, quien no se inmutó, sino que se molestó aún más. –¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡X me contó que lo estuviste persiguiendo desde el quinto grado para obligarlo a tener una cita contigo!– se defendió ésta. –¡¿Y quién eres tú para regañarme por eso?! ¡¿Eres su madre, su hermana o su novia ¬¬?!– le gritó la chica de ojos azules, demandando saber el porqué de tanto reproche. –... Pues ¬¬... – Roll no pudo responderle, pues no quería herir sus sentimientos, aún siendo Alia tan odiosa con ella. –Si no puedes responder, ni tienes autoridad para callarme, ¡no critiques ToT!– Alia la dejó sorprendida de la dureza de sus palabras, Roll quería decirle la verdad para que dejara de molestarla de una vez por todas; iba a hacerlo, pero X la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, y dedicándole una sonrisa –... No... no ahora... no lo comprendería, Roll. Deja las cosas así... por un tiempo – le dijo suavemente el sonriente muchacho, de modo que Alia no escuchara (parece que X tiene sus momentos de lucidez, ¿verdad?). –¿Ves? Hasta el mismo X te detiene, ¡no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme, muchachita =)!– dijo descaradamente la chica, pero Roll no le hizo caso alguno; la sonrisa de X tenía una magia que la mantuvo hipnotizada, distraída de toda molestia, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Alia. –Hmm... TT, ¡ven aquí, X Máxim!– dijo ésta, jalando al pobre chico, quien cambió la expresión en su rostro por una de angustia U. –Espera, Alia OoU... ¡Te digo que esperes!... ;; ... espera, Alia QQ... – le rogaba el pobre de X, sollozando como si fuera un bebé ñn'. –¡Espera, Nova!– se oyó una voz desde la puerta del aula –¡Zero, ya era hora, viejo!– exclamó el rehén U. –Sí, ¡y no estoy sólo!– dijo Zero, siendo seguido por Iris, Lan y Maylu (sí, lograron convencerlos de que se pusieran en plan dramático en otro momento =P). –Bueno ¬¬U... ahora son más que en los años anteriores... pero, ¡sólo están retrasando lo inevitable! ¡Esa cita llegará algún día! ¡Bye, guapo 0♥!– dijo Alia, despidiéndose coquetamente de X, quien sólo podía temer qué intentaría la próxima vez . –Gracias, amigos... uff u.u, no sé qué hubiera pasado si me separa de mi Roll nn– les agradeció el chico, volviendo a sonreírle a su novia, de forma que la puso muy nerviosa. –Pero... ¿a qué se refería con eso de "ahora son más que en los años anteriores", X?– preguntó Roll, saliendo de su nerviosismo. –Bueno, en nuestra otra escuela, Zero y yo no teníamos muchos amigos; así que era más difícil conseguir ayuda cuando Alia andaba cerca. Por suerte, mi hermano también me daba una mano para salvarme de ella hasta hace dos años, cuando se mudó para estudiar aquí; fueron dos años muy difíciles, ¿no, Zero?– relató X, recordando aquellos años en que pasaban de un plan para ser populares a un plan para evadir a la temible rubia XDDD. –En verdad unos años oscuros, amigo... – replicó el joven Omega. –A esa chica de verdad le gusta X OoU– opinó Iris, asombrada del historial de Alia. Decidieron mantenerse juntos para evitar un posible secuestro del chico Máxim de ahí en adelante. Por desgracia, otro problema se creaba en otra parte del salón durante las clases: el joven de apellido Blaze parecía demostrar interés en Maylu, quien ya tenía bastante problema con averiguar qué siente por cierto chico de nombre Lan Hikari, 'Esto está complicándose cada vez más... Primero, aparece Alia, justo después de que Roll aceptó ser mi novia; ahora, a este tal Chaud parece que le gusta Maylu. ¿Qué seguirá?' se preguntaba mentalmente X, al notar la atracción que parecía sentir Blaze hacia la chica de cabello rojizo.

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

¡Este capítulo sí que me salió largo U! Me costó mucho darle el toque de celos que quería y, aún así, no puse los celos que quería ponerle a Roll... Sè la vié. Bueno, sólo espero que lleguen reviews tan largos como el capítulo.

Hablando de capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció mi chica inventada, Jasmine? A que no se esperaban que fuera la prima de Alia, ¿eh? Además, me quedó de ensueño esta primita, ¿no lo creen ¬? Y, encima de todo, la forma en que se presentó Alia dejará marca ñnU.

Las dudas que es dejo para la próxima son:

-¿Alia se enterará de que X y Roll son novios? Y, si se entera, ¿qué hará?

-¿Lan y Maylu resolverán el problema que los distrae tanto? ¿Se darán cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, o se interpondrá Chaud?

-¿Zero dejará de jugar y tomará el ejemplo de su amigo? ¿Y qué hay de Iris?

-¿Proto intentará convertir a Jasmine en una más de sus "amigas"?

-¿Recordará Bass lo que realmente sucedió esa tarde?

Para no ser más cruel, especialmente con mis lectores más fieles: Battousai Oni y Karin.EXE, además de todos los que se mantienen sin dejar reviews (dejen reviews, ¡onegai!), aquí me despido.

Sayonara, se despide de todos ustedes Zero Link. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Cuando las cosas no podrían ser peores

Zero Link llega al estudio con una sonrisa que dice: "Voy a conseguir esas entrevistas aunque tenga que amarrar a X y a Roll".

Zero: Mejor se desaparecen Roll y tú, tiene una mirada muy decidida.

X: ¡No puedo creer que aún tenga la descabellada idea de sacarnos más secretos en público!

Proto: Ni yo que tú hayas sido tan tonto de caer en la trampa la última vez –o–.

Zero: ¡No empiecen, ya se acerca!

Zero Link: Ohayo (hola) , ¿no han visto a nuestra pareja estelar por aquí?

Zero: Iie (no), no se han aparecido desde que subiste el quinto capítulo.

Zero Link: Estoy seguro de que me mientes, Zero ¬¬. ¡Proto-san, amigo o! ¡Tú si me dirás si has visto a esos dos pícaros! Te daré más tiempo con tus amigas si lo haces =).

Proto: ¿Más tiempo... con las chicas?... Pues ¬...

Zero le da un codazo en el estómago a Proto antes de que éste pueda abrir la boca.

Iris: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar ya preparando el capítulo 6?

A Zero Link le pasa una idea maquiavélica por la mente.

Zero Link: 'Iris es la única que me respeta de todo este grupo de rebeldes, y es muy linda...' ¡Iris-chan =D! ¿Podrías hacerme un insignificante favor ñn?

Iris: Por supuesto, ZLink-kun . ¿Qué necesitas?

ZLink: Pues... primero necesito que me detengas a Zero-kun por unos segundos, onegai (por favor).

Zero adivina las intenciones de ZLink, además de que Proto ya se fue; le hace una seña a Iris para salir corriendo ambos, y ella la entiende poniendo cara de miedo. Pero antes de que intentaran huir, una figura misteriosa detiene a Iris.

ZLink: Gracias por venir, Battousai Oni (se oye "The last wolf", de Rurouni Kenshin, como música de fondo).

Battousai Oni: ¡Ni lo menciones, Zero Link! ¡¿Qué mejor que darme una vuelta por el estudio y luego encontrarme con esta lindura de chica?! ¿No es así, Iris-chan ? (Abrazándola).

Iris: Eh... U.

Zero: ¡Suelta a Iris, de inmediato "óxxx!

ZLink: Chotto (espera), no te pongas en plan rudo, viejo; además es nuestro invitado y, al igual que Karin-chan, quien ya está dando su vuelta 20 con Bass-kun U, tiene derecho a estar tan cerca como quiera de su personaje favorito.

Zero sólo se cruza de brazos y, refunfuñando, asiente de mala gana.

Battousai Oni: Gracias por el privilegio, ZLink-san. Nada es mejor que estar pegadito con mi linda Iris-chan o (abrazándose más a ella). ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, amigo?

ZLink: Si te mantienes cerca de Iris-chan por unos momentos, mantendrás quieto a Zero-kun, mientras les hago unas preguntas con respecto al fic; así que, si no es mucha molestia, Battou-san...

Battousai Oni: ¡No hay problema, ZLink-san o!

Iris: No nos harás preguntas comprometedoras, ¿verdad? Ya oí lo que les pasó a X y a Roll 00.

ZLink: No les preguntaré cosas que los hagan sentir incómodos, si cooperan, claro. No vayas a actuar como los antisociales y penosos de X-kun y Roll-chan ¬¬. Pregunta 1: ¿Qué piensan del curso que va tomando el fic hasta ahora? ¿Los he dejado muy afuera? ¿Quisieras más escenas melosas con Zero-kun?

Iris: Pues, la historia va hasta ahora con muchas complicaciones; como por ejemplo: la aparición de Alia-ko, y lo de Bass-kun. No siento participar mucho en el fic; y sí , me gustaría un poco más de romance entre Zero-chan y yo... Eh... este... ¿podrías soltarme un momento, Battou-san ñn?

Battou: Llámame "Battou-chan", preciosa Iris-chan (acariciando el cabello de Iris).

ZLink: (Mirada inquisitiva) ¿Y tú qué dices, Zero?

Zero: (entre gruñidos) Lo mismo que Iris ¬¬ (volteando a ver a Battou, con mirada asesina).

ZLink: ¿Te refieres a que también quieres más miel entre tú y ella?

Zero: Sí y no. Quiero más escenas de "esas" con Iris-chan , pero también... ¡quiero que la sueltes en este mismo instante, Battousai Oni TT!

Battou: ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de estar aquí y abrazarme a mi linda Iris-chan con todo el cariño que le tengo ¬! (Acariciándose contra Iris como si fuera de peluche =P).

ZLink: Battou-san tiene razón. ¡Así que mantente quieto, Zero! Ahora, ¿podemos continuar con las preguntas ñn?

Battou: Por mí está bien.

Zero: Gomen (lo siento), Zero Link, se nos acabó el tiempo 'Por suerte'.

ZLink: Bueno, seguro que disfrutaste tu visita al estudio, ¿no, Battou-san?

Battou: Seguro que sí, ZLink-san .

ZLink: ¿No quieres presentar el capítulo?

Battousai Oni: No, gracias. Me quedaré aquí con Iris-chan ¬ (aún sin soltarla).

Zero Link: OK U. Sólo puedo adelantarles que trataré de responder la mayor cantidad de las preguntas que les dejé el capítulo anterior. ¡Capítulo 6, adelante o!

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

**Megaschool X**

**Capítulo 6: Cuando parece que las cosas no podrían ser peores... puede que se resuelvan.**

–Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado – se decía X, mientras trataba de oír la clase de historia, dirigida por el profesor Douglas Barton (sí... ese es el profesor fastidioso del que Proto le había advertido en el capítulo 1, ¿ya saben quién es?). A diferencia de lo que le había dicho su hermano, Barton no era fastidioso, ¡era más aburrido que hacer un ensayo de 5000 palabras acerca de los perezosos! (lamento la comparación para aquells que hayan tenido que soportar cualquier cosa similar U). Encima de todo, tenía que soportar que Roll y Alia discutieran en murmullos toda la clase. –¡No te acerques a X-chan, si no quieres conocerme enojada!– decía Alia murmurando, mientras Roll se le quedaba viendo con cara de indignación. –¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! Tú aléjate de él; tú, ¡psicótica enferma!– replicaba la rubia de ojos verdes. Y... ¿X? Bueno, él estaba entre dos problemas: poner atención a la aburridísima clase, o simplemente aguantar la discusión entre su novia y la chica que ha deseado serlo desde hace más de 5 años; así que la resolución era poner atención a la clase más aburrida del día, para evitar verse envuelto en la pelea más peligrosa del siglo . –Oye, pst X... ¿no te sientes, eh, atrapado?– le preguntaba Zero, desde su pupitre. –No... sólo, entre la espada y la pared ¬¬, ¿qué crees?– le respondió el joven Máxim en tono no muy amigable (nadie está contento en una situación así). –Yo trataré de mantener a Roll tranquila, pero también es tu deber como su... tú sabes– le sugería Iris, consciente de que luego de la presente clase, habrían de salir para el almuerzo. –Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Iris-chan , eres lista y linda– afirmó Zero a la chica de cabello castaño, quien se sonrojó levemente y sonrió en respuesta al halago del joven Omega, volteándose para luego seguir escuchando la clase.

X, ante tal escena, tomó un pedazo de papel y, habiendo escrito algo que sólo él sabía, se lo pasó a Zero. "Ya madura, viejo. Pídele que sea tu novia", era lo que decía la mencionada nota. El reploide rubio tuvo una inusual subida de color, pasando por todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber, y volteó hacia su amigo con cara de "¿Estás seguro?". El otro sólo le sonrió pícaramente en respuesta. 'Momento, esa sonrisa en la cara de X... ¡me puse rojo! Sólo espero que ni Iris-chan ni otra persona lo note, o perderé mi fama' pensó Zero, mientras se tranquilizaba a sí mismo para recuperar su color de piel (nada vanidoso el muchacho, ¿no?). Mientras tanto, X había encontrado una cosa que lo distraería de sus problemas: la divertida actuación de su amigo (XDDD).

Desgraciadamente, llegó la hora del almuerzo, y con ella, otra discusión entre las dos rubias U. –¡No te vas a acercar a X-kun, loca obsesionada TT!– gritaba Roll, mientras se le unía a sus amigos rodeando al reploide en cuestión (cuerpo de seguridad personal encabezado por su novia, ¿eh? ¿A quién no le gustaría algo parecido? Sólo espero que Alia no tire la barricada a patadas U). –¡Sólo ustedes no me detendrán de estar con mi queridísimo y lindo X-chan! ¡Hallaré la forma de llevármelo a donde ninguno de ustedes nos moleste, y podamos estar juntos para siempre!– X ya imaginaba el lugar al que se podría referir Alia: La celda de "confinamiento solitario" en una cárcel de máxima seguridad UUUU. –Yo sólo quiero ir a almorzar en paz, pero de esta forma no podré estar en paz en ninguna parte ni de ninguna forma – se lamentaba X, mientras trataban de llegar al comedor de la escuela. –Cálmate, amigo, si nos mantenemos todos juntos hay menos posibilidades de que esa chica te obligue a tener una cita con ella– trataba de tranquilizarlo Lan, quien no creía estar en una situación de esas que solo se dan en primaria (al menos yo sí tuve que ayudar a defender entre 2do y 4to a unos primos, que son gemelos, ¡de casi todas las chicas del grado UUUU!). Finalmente entraron al comedor, pasaron por sus respectivos almuerzos, dejando a X en medio mientras hacían fila; cuando por fin estaban todos con su comida, se movieron al mismo tiempo hacia la mesa vacía más cercana, la cual llenaron. A su alrededor se sentían totalmente sitiados. Tenían, por un lado, a Alia, tras de X; en otra mesa, el tal Chaud Blaze fijando su mirada en Maylu; y para colmo de males, Bass estaba un par de mesas detrás de Roll. A pesar de la tremenda amenaza, había una cierta esperanza estando todos juntos; además, un detalle curioso llamó la atención de Roll. –Oye, X-kun, ¿no es Gate Axis el que está sentado en la mesa que se encuentra a la derecha de la de Alia 00'?– le preguntó a su novio. –Tienes razón, Roll-chan, ¿qué estará pensando Gate que entró al comedor? Generalmente trae su propio almuerzo y come solo– respondió éste. Gate Axis es un reploide muy solitario; es el alumno más listo del salón, y nunca saca una nota menor de 9.5 (¡matado =P!). Casi no habla con nadie y es muy raro verlo en lugares públicos, pero esta vez parece ser la excepción. Posteriormente notaron que Gate tenía su mirada fija en Alia, ¡era el colmo de los sucesos raros! Además de que Alia había encontrado a X; el más solitario de todo el primer año, Gate Axis, ¡se había interesado casi instantáneamente en Alia! Nuestra pareja rápidamente hizo notar a sus amigos tan increíble situación, quedando todos boquiabiertos y aguantando la risa al ver a Alia, vigilando como buitre cada movimiento de X, al tiempo que era vigilada por el cerebrito del grado, Gate Axis (si la escena de la entrada al parque en el capítulo 4 ya era bastante risible, ¡esto es para partirse de la risa XDDD!). –Esto es algo que sólo nos pasa a nosotros XDDDD, o que sólo nosotros podríamos notar, ¿no es así, Iris-chan?– se dirigía Zero a la chica de cabello castaño. –Sí XDDD, no había visto una situación tan desconcertante desde que Roll aceptó salir en su primera cita con X-kun– agregó ésta, trayendo a la mente ese evento que en su momento fue tan extraño. La aludida pareja entró en un color rojo brillante al recordarlo; pero, ante la reciente situación respecto al chico Axis, una idea pasó por la mente del joven Máxim. –Oigan, se me ocurrió una idea para liberar un poco la tensión aquí– murmuró X para que sólo los que lo acompañaban pudieran oírlo. –Tendremos que mentir otro poquito, pero, si resulta, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por Alia; de esa forma, podremos concentrarnos en deshacernos de "micron y Blaze– continuó, agregándole un tono misterioso a la conversación. –Bueno, ¡escúpelo!– reclamó Lan, deseoso de poder salir del problema de Alia, pero principalmente del de Chaud (confundido, pero igual sabe lo que quiere el chico 0). –OK. Si podemos inventar cualquier cosa para que Gate Axis persiga a Alia-ko de la misma forma en que me persigue a mí, no deberemos preocuparnos de ella en un buen rato – explicó confiadamente X, mientras todos se ponían a discutir si aceptar la propuesta. –Y, ¿bien?– preguntó el impulsor de la prerrogativa, a sus cómplices de la operación "tortolitos" (¿creyeron que se me había olvidado el nombre?). –Bueno, Coronel Máxim... – dijo Zero, tomando la palabra, –... no hay gran seguridad de que la señorita Nova tarde mucho en mandar por un tubo al joven Axis, conociendo lo obsesionada que está con usted; pero, algo hay que intentar, ¿no?– concluyó el reploide rubio. –Alentadoras palabras, Comandante Omega . Ahora, a afinar los detalles... – replicó X, entrando todos en "junta" para decidir de qué forma convencer a Gate de ir detrás de Alia (esto se oye malévolo).

===================================================================================

Proto no se podía sacar a la nueva chica de la mente, era muy linda, amable, estudiaba también medicina (¡Eso es suerte!) y, para su sorpresa, ¡Jasmine era la única chica que no había caído dormida en sus trucos de "Don Juan" en todo el campus! (bien, ahora sí es difícil). El joven Máxim no dejaba de cuestionarse, pues sabía que los trucos que había aprendido de cierto libro, que se encontraba en la biblioteca de su antigua secundaria, y que se titulaba: "100 formas de conquistar a una mujer del siglo XXII (22)" (interesante título, ¿dónde lo tendrán a la venta o.ô?), eran completamente infalibles; si se necesitaba prueba alguna, sólo habría que preguntarle a una chica cualquiera dentro de la Universidad.

Las cosas raras no acababan ahí (¿porqué me suena esa frase?), se encontró con dos de sus viejos compañeros de la preparatoria (¿creyeron que sólo iba a tener amigas? Al menos deberían de ser conocidos), fueron dos de los mejores estudiantes de su año, y se llamaban Colonel y Signas (¿sorprendidos? Aún falta en este capítulo, lo prometido es deuda, Leeveey-chan 0), aunque no eran precisamente sus mejores amigos; Colonel tenía a su hermana menor estudiando su 1er año de la preparatoria (no hace falta decir quien) y, aunque no guardaba malos recuerdos de Proto, no se fiaba de él fácilmente. Signas era un poco más extremista, él era talvez el único de la Universidad que estaba ahí con beca (¡Otro matado =P!) y, aunque "no lo demostraba", guardaba cierto rencor contra el reploide de lentes oscuros. En segundo año, estuvieron juntos en un proyecto de química en grupo y... Proto casi hace que vuelen el salón de experimentos (no era muy aplicado el muchacho, ¿eh U?)... cero U. Signas tuvo que sacar dieces todo el resto del año para recuperar la seguridad de obtener la beca; desde entonces, ha jurado cobrarse lo de ese proyecto a costa de cualquier cosa . El joven Máxim recuerda el incidente del proyecto de química con bastante gracia, y considera que Signas exageró con lo de los dieces. Hace unas horas, Signas notó a Proto hablando con Jasmine, y también fue cautivado por la encantadora presencia de la chica de ojos azules (n o   l o   c u l p o). 'Una chica tan hermosa no puede terminar como otra de las mujeres hipnotizadas por ese vago' pensó Signas en ese momento. La arrogancia era una de sus características; era buen amigo de Colonel, a quien había convencido de evitar la compañía de Proto, ya que consideraba al joven Máxim, si bien no como su enemigo, en alguien no muy confiable y muy mujeriego (cierto, en parte). –Eh... hola, Signas ñnU– le saludaba Proto con cierto tacto, al encontrárselo mientras esperaba la hora de su siguiente clase. –Hmmm... hola, Máxim ¬¬– respondió Signas con cierto tono de molestia. Poco después, pasó frente a él Colonel, quien no resultó tan antipático en su saludo. –Hola, Máxim. ¿Algo nuevo que contar?– le decía en tono animado. –Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna noticia, pero me enteré de que tu hermana menor está estudiando el mismo curso que mi hermano, ¿puede saberse su nombre?– respondió Proto de forma inquisidora. –Se llama Iris Urania– respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. –¿Urania 00? ¿Pero tu apellido no era Uranus?– cuestionó el de lentes oscuros. –Bueno, es difícil de explicar... según nuestro diseño nos dieron un apellido distinto, para que no sonara extraño oír a una chica llamada "Iris Uranus"; pero ambos pertenecemos a la misma línea de diseño... – explicó Colonel, dejando un poco extrañado a Proto (créanme que ni yo entendí del todo). –... Un momento, ¿dijiste que tu hermano menor está estudiando el mismo curso que Iris-chan? Si le pone una mano a mi hermanita, te juro que... – Colonel ya empezaba a sobre-proteger a su hermana, cuando Proto lo tranquilizó. –No, cálmate Colonel U. X-kun es muy tímido para andar como yo, además ya tiene novia. Hasta donde sé, creo que es la amiga de tu hermana, se llama Roll Star– se explicó el joven Máxim, haciendo recordar ese nombre en la mente de Colonel. –Roll Star... Sí, ya recuerdo. Es una amiga de Iris que también es algo tímida; por lo que me dices de tu hermano, Máxim, creo que harán buena pareja 0– le dijo éste con cierto tono de broma, pero también algo en serio. –je, je Del que deberías de preocuparte es del mejor amigo de X-kun, Zero Omega =)– le advirtió Proto con cierto tono picaresco. Colonel de repente puso un rostro serio y se volteó hacia Proto con esa misma seriedad. –¡A ese sí que le arranco su chip de control si se le acerca a Iris-chan ""!– dijo Uranus en tono amenazante. –Calma U 'Creo que metí las cuatro al decirle eso, debo tener más cuidado con lo que le digo a Colonel... o a Signas'– Proto no conocía las consecuencias de lo que acababa de revelar (ni ustedes hasta que llegue el momento) y ya se acercaba la hora de su próxima clase, por lo que se despidió de Colonel con mucho tacto, y se dirigió al aula en que recibiría la cátedra (por si no saben, cátedra = clase o enseñanza).

===================================================================================

–¿En serio 00?– Gate no creía las palabras que le acababa de decir X, y es que entre todos trataban de convencerlo de que si se sentía tan atraído hacia Alia, que por lo menos se propusiera invitarla a una cita o algo por el estilo. –No te preocupes Axis-san, sólo un par de consejos: 1, sé tú mismo. Y 2, Alia, aunque no lo demuestra, es muy tímida, así que si se niega al principio, que no te extrañe, trata de invitarla siempre que puedas hasta que acepte; así es ella– le aconsejaba el chico Máxim, mintiendo por supuesto (esa ni él se la cree XDDD ¿Alia tímida? XP No me hagan reír que de veras tengo los labios partidos, hace frío por aquí =p). –Eh... creo que puedo intentarlo, y si tú me aseguras que sólo es un juego entre amigos eso del abrazo que te dio esta mañana, pues... – Gate parecía estar cayendo en las mentiras que le estaban contando (matado, pero ¡crédulo XDDD!), así que prometió intentar armarse de valor. A las chicas les daba un poco de lástima el pobre del muchacho Axis, quien siempre parecía tener pocas metas fuera de sacar buenas notas, mientras que ahora se le veía un brillo en los ojos que era difícil de explicar, y parecía decidido a jugárselas en la "ruleta del amor". X se sentía un poco más seguro ahora, porque podría estar más tranquilo, si bien no en clases, en los ratos libres en los que seguramente Gate pasaría tratando de convencer a la temible Alia (o al menos así la consideraba X U) de tener una cita con él.

El día parecía terminar sin muchos ajetreos, pues la última clase Alia se la pasó muy callada. 'Qué extraño, Alia-ko no ha murmurado nada de Roll-chan, ni ha mencionado nada de lo del almuerzo. Debe estar muy pensativa sobre su próximo movimiento, estaré alerta' pensaba X, mientras miraba a la chica de ojos azules por el rabillo del ojo, se le veía recostada en su pupitre. Los demás también habían notado el silencio de Alia y también se prepararon para lo que fuera. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Alia se había quedado dormida en plena clase de Informática! –Y eso que la clase de Informática es de las menos aburridas– opinó Roll, llamando la atención de su novio. –Lo que sucede es que Alia-ko siempre tuvo tanta facilidad para esta clase, que no le daba la menor importancia– le explicaba éste. Lo que decía Roll sobre le clase era cierto, el profesor Daisuke Kaizawa la hacía bastante entretenida y fácil para todos, incluso para cierto reploide revoltoso que escuchaba atentamente la clase que más le costaba. Bass no tenía mucha experiencia en el manejo de computadoras, puesto que nunca había entendido nada de lo que le explicaban antes (paradójico, si se piensa que su propia mente es una obra de arte informática y electrónica); ahora se sentía más confiado de pasar informática, puesto que el Prof. Kaizawa lo hacía ver sencillo en extremo.

Entre opiniones acerca del comportamiento de la chica Nova y la amena clase, el tiempo se fue volando, por lo que el toque de salida resonó aparentemente más temprano de lo habitual. Como Alia seguía algo adormilada, X y Roll aprovecharon el momento para salir del salón sin ser notados por ella (uff, ¡tuvieron suerte!). Lentamente, salieron de últimos entre todos, excepto por Alia, claro; cuando ya estaban fuera del aula, resoplaron aliviados, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que hasta Zero e Iris se habían ido ya y se miraron a los ojos, poniéndose algo nerviosos. –Eh... bueno... este... ¿Te acompaño a tu casa, Roll-chan? O...  ¿podríamos ir por un helado antes ?– preguntó el chico de cabello café, mientras le ofrecía la mano caballerosamente a su novia. –Eh... yo... je, je, je... pues... está bien, X-kun , vayamos por ese helado– Roll se puso extremadamente nerviosa ante el gesto de X, pero dulcemente tomó la mano del muchacho, no sin ponerse tan roja como se lo permitía su procesador. El momento parecía mágico: ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor, salían juntos de la escuela, tomados de la mano; '¡Y pensar que por Alia no pude disfrutar de algo así hasta este momento! Sólo espero que se quede dormida hasta que salgamos de la escuela'. X había querido comportarse de esa forma desde que amaneció, pero la intervención de cierta chica complicó la situación, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas hasta la salida. Podía sentir sus dedos entrelazados, lo cual lo ponía feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz en su vida; sólo una vez se había sentido mil veces más feliz que en ese momento: el momento en que Roll le dijo "sí quiero ser tu novia". Roll, a su vez, también sentía que su corazón desbordaba de felicidad, pero nunca como en el momento en que X le aclaró las dudas que tenía sobre la forma en que éste se comportaba. Caminaban lentamente hasta la salida, dedicándose tiernas miradas de vez en cuando; estaban muy sonrojados, pero muy felices. Desde las sombras, eran espiados sigilosamente por cuatro pares de ojos; Zero, Iris, Lan y Maylu veían cada momento de la tierna escena, sintiéndose felices por sus amigos. –Explícame, Zero, ¿por qué nos quedamos a espiar aquí si simplemente podíamos irnos rápidamente?– preguntaba Lan, ignorando las intenciones del chico Omega. –¿No ves que si Alia despierta y los ve habrá graves problemas?– respondía Iris por Zero. –Me lees la mente, Iris-chan. ¿Acaso nunca dejarás de sorprenderme? Eres lista como pocas, posees una excepcional belleza, y ahora me sales con que también puedes leerme la mente. Nunca conocí a tan perfecta chica en mi vida – Iris rió nerviosamente ante las palabras de Zero, bastante sonrojada. –Oigan, ¿por qué no se besan y acaban con esas indirectas de una vez ¬¬? Si el hermano de X dice que Lan y yo nos gustamos sólo por preocuparnos el uno por el otro, ustedes deben de tenerse un amor profundo– replicó Maylu ante el comportamiento de los jóvenes reploides. Ninguno dijo nada; mientras Zero trataba de calmarse para no demostrar nerviosismo, Iris estaba más roja todavía de lo que estaba antes. Nadie notó como cierta parejita salía mirándose de forma tan amorosa que apenas sintieron el tiempo que les tomó llegar a la heladería. –¿De qué quieres tu helado, Roll-chan ?– X no paraba de mirar a su bella acompañante con ensoñamiento. –Pues... de fresa, X-kun – le replicó Roll a su novio. X pidió un cono de chocolate, y posteriormente tomaron, casi "instintivamente", rumbo en dirección al parque. –Aún no puedo creer que haya sido ayer, siento todavía los nervios de cuando te hice la proposición – expresaba el chico Máxim, sin entender cómo tuvo el valor de pedirle a Roll que fuera su novia. Esto hizo mucha gracia a la chica de ojos verdes, quien no sentía caminar, sino volar entre las nubes junto a X. Cuando terminaban sus respectivos helados, llegaron nuevamente a ese lugar que, de no haber sido por Bass, hubiese sido el sitio de la proposición. Se sentaron, como de costumbre (si se puede decir así), a la sombra del cerezo. X no dejaba de fijar su mirada en su novia, ensimismado en la belleza de la chica. –¿Sabes, Roll-chan?... hay algo que quería darte desde ayer– dijo suavemente X, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Roll. La distancia entre sus labios era tan pequeña, que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Inesperadamente, sus labios se juntaron, convirtiendo sus siluetas en una; era... simplemente mágico. Al sentir los labios de su novio, Roll se puso muy nerviosa, pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso; así estuvieron hasta que sus sistemas decidieron que ya necesitaban aire, y lentamente su única figura se dividió para una vez más ser dos. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraban con los ojos llenos de felicidad, y muy sonrojados, sólo bastaba una mirada para demostrar lo que pasaba por sus mentes: amor puro. –... X-kun... – X no le dejó decir nada, sólo le cerró los labios con el dedo dulcemente. No quería perder el momento, quería grabar la escena en su mente para siempre; estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, sólo mirándose a los ojos. De repente, el muchacho de cabello castaño se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero fue detenido en su intento sólo para mirar con asombro como ahora era Roll la que pedía con vehemencia el suave roce de sus labios, arrinconando a su novio contra el árbol y dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ahora es mi turno de sorprenderte– dijo pícaramente y, dicho esto, acercó su boca a la de X, quien, cerrando los ojos, entornó la cabeza, haciendo encajar sus labios con los de ella perfectamente. Descubrían nuevas sensaciones, saboreándose el uno al otro; un beso cada vez más apasionado hasta ser la más profunda muestra de amor. Cuando sus bocas se separaron para darse aire, pudieron notar que Roll estaba, quién sabe cómo, ¡sentada en el regazo de X! Y X estaba... ¡abrazando a Roll por la cintura! Ambos se separaron y se pusieron de pie en cuanto pudieron, demostrando un tremendo nerviosismo. –Eh... yo 00... – el chico Máxim había vuelto a la actitud de todos los días: el muchacho tímido y penoso; mientras que Roll sólo se le quedaba viendo, espantada de su anterior posición respecto a su novio. '¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Puede llegar a pensar que soy una zorra!' pensaba la chica de ojos esmeralda, casi en estado de shock. –No... te... asustes... Roll-chan... si no te agradó... – trataba de disculparse X, siendo callado por su novia. –Yo... pensé que... a ti... te había... incomodado... X-kun 66– expresó ésta, desviando la mirada. Ambos entendieron que lo que les sucedió es normal, pues estaban tan felices que sin darse cuenta fueron adoptando tales posiciones el uno respecto al otro. Volvieron a mirarse de esa forma tan dulce en que se habían visto toda la tarde, y X acompañó finalmente a Roll a su casa luego de un rato.

===================================================================================

Amanecía una nueva mañana en la ciudad, una nueva mañana para despertar a Proto desde las seis ñnU. –Muy bien, Proto Máxim, ¡voy a despertarte aunque sea lo último que haga!– X, sin previo aviso, disparó contra la cama, dejando una línea punteada alrededor del perezoso reploide UUU. –¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos atacan Oo?– exclamó Proto, alterado por el brusco despertar. –No. Sólo se nos va a hacer tarde, Pro-san ¬¬xxx. Creo que no querrás hacer esperar a la prima de "la terrible", ¿o sí?– replicó el hermano menor con un tono agrio. –¡Es cierto! ¡Jasmine-chan 00!– al recordar a la muchacha que le había llamado tanto la atención, Proto se apuró como nunca antes. Casi 5 minutos luego de despertar, estaban saliendo en el deportivo. X, por su parte, no opuso mucha resistencia a la prisa de su hermano mayor, pues también tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para apresurarse . Ya frente a la preparatoria, X fue prácticamente lanzado fuera del auto por Proto, quien ni siquiera se despidió, y salió hecho un cohete en dirección de la universidad U. –¡Vaya! Parece que no soy el único que tiene prisa por una chica 00U– se dijo el chico Máxim, impresionado por la actitud de su hermano. En ese momento, arribaba a la escuela un auto bastante especial, era celeste y con líneas laterales color dorado, de éste bajaba la causante de los sudores fríos de X durante la secundaria: Alia Nova. –Alia-ko , ¿ella es tu prima?– preguntó X con un poco de miedo de provocar que se le lanzara como el día anterior. –Sí . X-chan, ella es mi prima Jasmine– contestó alegremente Alia, haciendo un ademán para introducir a su prima. –Mucho gusto, tú debes ser el famoso X ; la pequeña Ali-chan me ha contado mucho sobre ti, ¿Proto ya se fue para la universidad?– dijo Jasmine en tono jovial. '¿Porqué me llama "Ali-chan", y frente a X? ¡Es taaaaan vergonzoso!' pensaba Alia, incómoda y ligeramente sonrojada. –Sí, Pro-san acaba de irse rumbo hacia la U. Puedes seguirlo siguiendo las marcas de llantas ñnUU– expresó X, señalando las huellas de neumáticos dejadas por el deportivo de su hermano mayor UU. –Gracias, X-kun . ¡Nos vemos, Ali-chan!– se despidió la muchacha, alejándose en su auto. X notó que la chica que lo había hecho temer a las fiestas bailables estaba con cara de molestia y con un sonrojo poco común en su clara piel. –Alia-ko... ¿estás bien?– X trataba de hablar con mucho tacto, como si cualquier palabra fuera a provocar que se le colgara del cuello. –¿Eh 00? '¿X-chan está preocupado por mí? ¡Es taaaan lindo! Desinteresado, siempre demostrando comprensión ante los problemas ajenos... ¡es un sueño!'... no sucede nada, X-chan – expresó Alia, mientras pensaba, perdida en su mundo perfecto junto a X, quien se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿perdón?". Mientras todo este enredo ocurría, apareció una figura que, a los ojos de Máxim, parecía la de un ángel bajado del cielo. –Buenos días, Roll-chan – saludó dulcemente X a su novia, sonriendo ampliamente. –Hola, X-kun – respondió Roll, con el doble de sonrojo que X (se ve que para Roll no es tan fácil cambiar de actitud, especialmente después de lo de ayer 0). A la chica de ojos azules no le hizo la menor gracia que X pasara de extrañado por su actitud, a una excepcional alegría por la sola presencia de la chica de apellido Star.

Luego de las usuales discusiones U, pasaron junto con Zero e Iris al salón de clases, no sin notar que al salón 1-B se dirigía un grupo de chicos que podría echar de cabeza su operativo, todos reploides. Sus nombres eran: Dynamo Eprom, Axl Thrust y un muchacho que, aunque se había hecho amigo de X, no daba confianza por ser fácilmente manipulable: Double Bynomium.

Dynamo se había integrado recientemente a las clases, unos días antes que Alia, pero nadie parecía darle la más mínima importancia a sus ideas, pues cada vez que trataba de opinar, la mayoría le interrumpía, diciendo "¡cállate Dynamo!". Su cabello es plateado, usa siempre unas extrañas gafas color rojo oscuro y actúa como si fuera dueño de todo lo que ve, aunque es de los menos populares.

Axl es un chico de cabello rojizo que X y Zero ya conocían de antes, su actitud rebelde y contradictoria por naturaleza lo movía a estar siempre en contra de los planes de los chicos, por lo que lo desecharon de sus operativos. Ahora Axl ha puesto sus ojos en Iris y Roll, no sólo por la belleza de las chicas, sino también por el rencor contra Zero y principalmente contra X, quien fue el que decidió que si no podía ponerse de acuerdo, sería mejor que se retirara, por lo que juró no dejar que sus planes triunfaran nunca.

Double es un chico algo patético. Es bajito, regordete y su rostro no demuestra mucha inteligencia que digamos U. Todos se burlan de él, pero le hace honor a su nombre: tiene la capacidad de transformarse, si lo hacen enojar, en todo lo contrario a lo descrito anteriormente. Se vuelve alto, delgado, ágil, de mirada fría y obtiene cuchillas en cada mano para atacar (eso da miedo °°).

Poco después de que X y compañía entraron al salón, dieron inicio las clases. La primera, Idioma; docente a cargo, la profesora Kaoru Yamaki, que también es titular del salón 1-B. La profesora Yamaki se caracteriza por ser una persona dinámica y alegre; es, aparte del profesor Kaizawa, la profesora más joven de la prepa, y es muy guapa ¬. Como es bastante jovial,  les pide a sus alumnos que la llamen por su primer nombre para sentirse en confianza; es, en pocas palabras, la profesora que a cualquiera le gustaría tener. –Profesora Kaoru... ¿cree que hoy podríamos hacer trabajos de grupo?– sugirió Alia con voz casi suplicante, lo que hizo un poco de gracia a la profesora –... De hecho tenía pensado hacer unas actividades de esa naturaleza, señorita Nova – respondió amablemente Kaoru. El rostro de Alia se iluminó al oír la respuesta, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Rápidamente volteó hacia donde estaba X, y cambió su expresión inocente por una maliciosa mirada UUUU. El joven Máxim no se percató de las intenciones de la chica, pues estaba sumido en una amena conversación con su novia (¿quién estaría fijándose en que lo tengan en la mira de un rifle, si está con su novi?). –... ¿Y de verdad te ocurre a ti también? Yo creí que era la única que temía a las manchas solares– opinaba Roll. –Sí, yo también . ¿No crees que todos los reploides deberíamos tener cuidado con una alteración de los campos electromagnéticos tan grande como esa? Puedes quedar sin autocontrol en cualquier lugar, y puede ser muy peligroso– afirmaba X (las manchas solares aparecen en ciclos y afectan ciertos aparatos eléctricos, además de campos electromagnéticos, otro concepto obtenido del libro de ciencias; útil, ¿no ?) Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo hablando tan tranquilamente con Roll, conociéndose mutuamente, era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, no notaba que cierta muchachita esperaba el momento de amarrarlo a ella con cualquier pretexto. –X, no mires ahora pero creo que la profesora Kaoru va a proponer una actividad en grupo– alertó Zero a su amigo, quien notó la forma en que se le había quedado viendo Alia. –Rápido Roll, se acerca. ¡Frase 35!– le aconsejó Iris a Roll, recordando ésta la frase mencionada de su "lista de frases de escapatoria" U. –X-kun, parece que la profesora Kaoru va a preparar un trabajo de grupo, ¿quieres que estemos en el mismo grupo ?– dijo la rubia de ojos verdes con tono inocente. Justo cuando Alia iba a intervenir... –Generalmente los grupos de trabajo en estos casos son de cuatro, así que sería mejor estar de acuerdo desde ahora a que sea todo entre nosotros– expresó repentinamente el joven Omega, siendo apoyado por Iris. Todos quedaron conformes ante la decisión, dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida Alia '¡¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?! ¡Ni siquiera cerca! ¡Y X-chan ya se juntó con esa tal Roll! Pero voy a cobrárselas todas a la tipa esa' pensaba Alia, molesta por lo sucedido. Mientras pasaba, el grupo sólo podía esperar que se tragara el anzuelo y no dijera nada; se sintieron aliviados al ver que la chica Nova iba a buscar otras personas que se quisieran unir a ella. –La vimos cerca u.uU– opinó X mientras los demás asentían. –¡Muy bien, clase o! Vamos a hacer grupos para el siguiente trabajo. Los grupos serán de... ¡seis!– al oír a la profesora Yamaki, los integrantes de cierto grupito pusieron cara de "¡No puede ser!". –Tenemos que pensar rápido, ¡ahí viene Alia-ko 00!– les urgió X. Miraban hacia todas partes, y notaron dos cosas: primero, que Lan y Maylu también buscaban compañeros; segundo, que Gate se acercaba a Alia casi tan rápido como ella al chico Máxim. –Bien, esta será una maniobra difícil, pero lo lograremos, ¡ahora!– todos empezaron a moverse al oír la orden dada por Zero. X y Roll iban a hablar con Lan y Maylu, mientras Zero e Iris iban a apresurar a Gate. Cuando Alia logró salir del remolino de gente creado en situaciones de formar grupos (ustedes deben saber cómo es eso), se encontró con que el muchacho Hikari y su amiga habían aceptado ya unírseles al grupo del chico Máxim y, de repente, apareció ante ella Gate Axis. –H-Hola, Nova-san; m-me preguntaba si t-te q-quisieras unir a m-mi grupo– propuso un nervioso Gate, ante la mirada extrañada de Alia. –Bueno OôU, creo que sí– respondió. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta ahora: Gate estaba actuando acorde con lo planeado, Alia empezaba a tener menos contacto con X y discutiendo menos con Roll y, al mismo tiempo, las ideas de Bass y Chaud de agruparse con Roll y Maylu, respectivamente. A la chica Nova no le quedó mayor remedio que unirse al grupo de Gate, quien parecía demostrar una sensación nunca antes vista en él, sería algo como ¿nerviosismo? Sólo un grupo de alumnos lo sabía, y el día apenas empezaba...

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

¡Gomen kudasai, Leeveey-chan! Sólo pude mencionar algo de Axl-kun UU, pero ¡verás qué es lo que viene para el almuerzo =)!

Y ¿qué me dicen de la aparición de Signas y Colonel? Como verán, pongo un poco más de los profesores en cada capítulo últimamente, es para que no nos centremos sólo en los personajes principales o en los que intervienen. Para los o las que hayan perdido el hilo con los profes, voy a resumir:

- Edward Langley (profesor de matemática y titular del salón 1-A)

- Douglas Barton (profesor de historia, ya sabemos quién es)

- Daisuke Kaizawa (profesor de Informática)

- Kaoru Yamaki (profesora de Idioma y titular del salón 1-B, sin mencionar que es mi favorita )

Todos los profesores, excepto por Douglas, son de mi creación, para que no queden confusiones por los nombres.

¿Qué les ha parecido mi escena X-R en este capítulo? Sé que muchos esperaban esto del beso, sobre todo Karin-chan , ¡saludos, sis o! No pude poner una escena Z-I, pero sí los puse en jaque con lo que dijo Maylu; se ve que andaba de malas esa tarde Maylu-chan U. Por eso siempre digo: No hagas enojar a una mujer, si no quieres vivir un destino peor que la muerte oU (eso va para Bass-kun ¬¬, por si las dudas). También notarán que empiezo a utilizar los sufijos japoneses más seguido, es porque algunos nombres no se oían muy bien en diminutivo en español ñnU. Sólo les pido que dejen muchos reviews para saber qué opinan del fic, y si alguno quiere aparecer en el estudio, sólo díganme su nombre (o cómo quieren que los llame),su e-mail, su personaje favorito del fic y su personalidad. Veré qué puedo hacer (para el próximo capítulo voy a incluir al primero o primera que deje sus datos). Se despide Zero Link, ¡sayonara, minna-san!


	7. Más actividades, pero algo se está cocin...

Estudio. 8:00 AM. Zero Link entra armado hasta los dientes, esperando cualquier respuesta negativa de Bass, Axl, Alia y / o Colonel U.

ZLink: ¡Ohayo gozaimazu (Muy buenos días) equipo o! ¿Estamos listos para el 7mo capítulo?

X: Casi hasta rimó 00.

Proto: Es definitivo, hoy está de muy buen humor Oo.

Zero: Algo debe estar tramando ¬¬----x.

Iris: No desconfíes de ZLink-kun, debe haber tenido un muy buen día ayer nn.

Zero: Sí, seguramente conversando con sus amigos autores sobre quién va a ser avergonzado públicamente hoy ¬¬.

Bass: ¡Pero él va a morir hoy! (apunta a Zero Link con su buster).

ZLink: (sacando un rifle corto con apariencia de ser antiguo) Eso crees tú, Bass-kun.

Bass: ¿Vas a combatir conmigo con ese lanzador de maníes? ¡Debes estar bromeando XDDD!

ZLink: Hay dos razones por las que me llamo Zero Link (empieza a cargar el rifle, como si fuera un buster de reploide): Por el Héroe del Tiempo, y ¡por el poderoso Wing Gundam Zero!

Bass: Pero no eres reploide, no podrás con tanto poder °°'.

ZLink: Ahí te equivocas, Bass-kun; no soy humano, soy un cyborg: mitad humano, mitad reploide (risa malévola). ¡Descarga Alpha!

Zero Link suelta un disparo similar a la carga máxima de X, el cual Bass apenas esquiva.

ZLink: ¿Qué te parece? O... ¿debo cargar más?

Bass: No, no cargues más. Tengo aliados (chasquea los dedos).

De inmediato aparecen Axl y Zero a los costados de Bass.

ZLink: ¿Zero-kun Oo? Comprendo que Bass-kun y Axl-kun quieran acabar conmigo, pero ¡¿tú?!

Zero: ¡Vas a pagar lo del intro del capítulo anterior, Zero Link "ó!

Zero Link no se inmuta, y sólo lanza un silbido. De repente aparece Leeveey.

ZLink: Les presento a nuestra nueva invitada o, Leeveey-chan; que, por cierto, está loca por Zero y Axl.

Zero y Axl: Oh, oh OOU...

Leeveey: Deben engañarme mis ojos, ¡son Zero-chan y Axl-chan 0!

Iris: ¡Eso no ¬¬!

ZLink: No te exaltes, Iris-chan, recuerda la regla acerca de los invitados.

Iris: Umm... OK .

Zero: ¡¡Iris OO!!

Iris se va tranquilamente (por eso les dije que ella sí me escucha ). Inmediatamente, Leeveey se lanza sobre los dos reploides, abrazándolos a ambos sin posibilidades de dejar ir a ninguno U.

Leeveey: Gracias por esta oportunidad, ZLink-kun .

ZLink: No es por nada, Leev-chan ; después de todo, tú mandaste el 1er e-mail pidiéndome que te trajera. ¡Oh, Bass-kun =)!

Bass: Oh, ¡no OoUUUU!

Zero Link empieza a cargar más que la vez anterior y se acerca peligrosamente, mientras Bass pide ayuda. Pero ni Zero ni Axl pueden responder al llamado de auxilio, pues repentinamente se dan cuenta de que están encadenados a Leeveey con unos grilletes que no pueden destruir con nada.

ZLink (mientras carga): Ni lo intenten, es aleación de gundanium, yo se lo regalé antes de venir aquí =).

Leev: ¡Gracias por el adorable regalo para estar con mis lindos Zero-chan y Axl-chan, ZLink 0!

ZLink: Ni siquiera lo menciones, Leev-chan , es un placer. Bien, Bass-kun, todo queda entre nosotros dos (mirada siniestra).

Bass está acorralado, no puede huir y sólo le queda disparar; pero Zero Link está a unos Giga watts de la carga mayor.

ZLink: Creo que pararé aquí... ¡Descarga Beta!

Sin embargo, suelta el disparo a unos pocos centímetros de Bass.

Bass: ¡¿Nani (qué)?! ¿Porqué no me diste Oo?

ZLink (en tono serio): Para agregarle drama al momento, ahora sí va mi disparo más fuerte (comienza a cargar nuevamente)... ¡prepárate a sufrir!

Bass: Mientras cargas apenas te mueves, ¡recibe toda la furia de mis disparos!

ZLink: ¡Eso no! ¡Crescent Staff!

Se distingue un rayo negro que detiene y desvía los disparos apareciendo del brazo izquierdo de Zero Link. Es un báculo curvo que asemeja la forma de la luna creciente.

ZLink: ¿Creíste que el ZL-Buster era mi única arma? Es sólo una de cuatro.

Leev: ¿Tienes cuatro armas OO?

ZLink (aún cargando): Sí . Son: el ZL-Buster, la Legendary Sword, el Crescent Staff y por último, pero no menos importante, la Energy Sakabattou.

Leev: Eres todo un ejército andante, ZLink-kun, pero ¡nunca tan lindo como estos dos ¬! (abrazándose y acariciándose a Zero y Axl)

ZLink: Bien, ya tengo mi carga. Leev-chan, antes de que deje a Bass-kun hospitalizado hasta el próximo capítulo, para que Karin-chan lo cuide en privado =) en la sala de cuidados "intensivos", ¿serías tan amable de presentar este capítulo, onegai ?

Leev: No será ningún problema, ZLink-kun . Ahora veremos de qué se trata el proyecto que preparó la profesora Kaoru para la clase y lo que podría suceder en la Universidad. ¿No creen que será interesante, Zero-chan, Axl-chan ?

Zero y Axl: Sí U.

Leev: Ay, ¡son tan lindos 0! ¡Voy a bañarlos en besos sólo por ser tan lindos ! ¡Capítulo 7, rodando!

ZLink: ¡Descarga Gamma!

¡¡¡¡KABOOM!!!!

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

**Megaschool X**

**Capitulo 7: Más actividades, pero algo se está cocinando...**

–Bien clase, les explicaré la actividad que vamos a realizar... – les decía la profesora Kaoru animadamente. Todos escuchaban atentamente sus indicaciones; –El proyecto se tratará de hacer su propio periódico, tendrán semana y media para hacerlo. Cada integrante deberá tener a su cargo una parte: Edición y editorial, deportes, ciencias, noticias locales, internacionales y, por último, humor y algunas curiosidades. Las noticias podrán ser reales o inventadas; en caso de ser inventadas, deberán sonar lo suficientemente convincentes. Los trabajos del salón 1-A serán revisados por alumnos del salón 1-B, los trabajos del 1-B serán revisados por los alumnos del salón 1-C y los del 1-C los revisarán ustedes. Los primeros lugares de cada sección tendrán una semana de prueba cada uno, aquí sólo podrán publicar noticias reales; el periódico más leído de entre los tres, será el Periódico Escolar oficial. ¿Qué les parece nn?– propuso Kaoru. Todos aceptaron alegremente la idea, ¡será genial! Una competencia para ver quiénes podían redactar el mejor periódico de entre los dos salones; para Bass será la oportunidad de impresionar a Roll. Para Chaud Blaze, un reto para demostrarle a Lan Hikari quién merece a Maylu. Para Gate, uno de tantos pretextos para estar cerca de Alia, y así para otros...

Todos los grupos empezaron a organizarse para decidir puestos y empezar a buscar noticias. –Bien, ¿cómo nos organizamos?– preguntaba Zero a sus compañeros de grupo, mientras se ponían a pensar qué puesto querrían. –Eh, bueno... yo quiero en encargarme del humor y las curiosidades– dijo tímidamente Lan. –Sí, a nadie le queda mejor el trabajo que a ti, Lan-kun =)–agregó pícaramente Maylu, haciendo que el chico Hikari pusiera una expresión de falso enfado (no puede enojarse ahora con ella, parece ser 0). –Bien, si nadie más quiere ese puesto, es tuyo, Lan-kun– replicó el joven Omega; al ver que ninguno le disputaba el trabajo, se le asignó definitivamente. –Yo quiero estar a cargo de los deportes... – dijo X, haciendo una pausa; –... así no tendré que faltar a las prácticas– concluyó. Era cierto; en las últimas semanas, X, Zero y Lan fueron a anotarse para el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, pero las prácticas comenzaban esta semana, por lo que ninguno podía faltar. Curiosamente, también Bass, Axl y Chaud se enlistaron (no hace falta decir las respectivas razones). –OK, usted tendrá los deportes, Coronel Máxim– decidió Zero. –Chicas, ¿en qué quieren estar?– preguntó el chico Máxim, al ver que ninguna se postulaba para alguna sección del periódico. –Este... yo quisiera estar en... ¡noticias locales!– aseveró la chica Sakurai, teniendo ideas para su puesto (¿Qué clase de ideas la pasarán por la mente a esa chica?). –Muy bien, quedan tres puestos y, si a nadie le molesta, me gustaría encargarme de la edición y del editorial– agregó confiadamente Zero. Todos aceptaron, pues consideraban que Omega tenía don de líder (alguien tenía que tenerlo entre tantos líderes de sagas). –Ya que Maylu tomó locales, yo tomaré internacionales– expresó Iris. –OK, Iris-chan, tú tienes internacionales; eso me recuerda que he oído de algo en la red, te mostraré la página luego de clases– intervino Zero. 'Sólo espero que se lo diga de una buena vez; tantas insinuaciones me están desesperando' pensó X. –Bueno, ya que no tengo opción, me encargaré de la sección de ciencias– replicó Roll resignada. –Espera, Roll-chan, si no te importa, ¿podemos cambiar de secciones? A mí no me toma mucho tiempo hacer cosas así, ahora que recuerdo – le interrumpió el chico Máxim amablemente. 'Algo se trae entre manos' dijo mentalmente Zero; Roll debió suponerlo, pues aceptó de inmediato, quedando así la lista de los encargados de las secciones del periódico:

-Edición y editorial: Zero

-Deportes: Roll

-Ciencias: X

-Noticias locales: Maylu

-Noticias internacionales: Iris

-Humor y curiosidades: Lan

Mientras el grupo decidía cómo llamar al periódico, otros grupos estaban discutiendo (en todo el sentido de la palabra) en la etapa de repartición todavía U. –¡Yo quiero ser la encargada de deportes !– vociferaba Alia, habiendo oído de parte de Bass, quien estaba en su grupo, que X iba a estar en el equipo de fútbol (porque la parte de ciencias le parecía muy aburrida). El muchacho "micron estaba oyendo las pláticas del grupo de Máxim, y oyó que a Roll le iba a tocar deportes, por lo que estaba discutiendo con la chica Nova por obtener el encargo de deportes. –¡Ya cálmense! Sólo ustedes quedan por decidir y no podemos perder tiempo. Ya que Nova-ko es la única chica, ten la caballerosidad de cederle la sección de deportes, "micron-san–  argumentaba Gate, con el único objetivo de darle gusto a la hermosa rubia. Bass lo miró no muy convencido; pero, ya que otros dos compañeros lo apoyaban, decidió rendirse de mala gana. Chaud miraba todo sin decir una palabra, él estaba conforme de haber quedado en la misma sección que Maylu, ya que Bass había oído quién quedaba con qué sección en el grupo de X. Al fin quedó todo arreglado, y el joven Axis, que se encargaría de ciencias, se sintió feliz de haber podido complacer a Alia.

===================================================================================

Proto estaba que no cabía en su aburrimiento, la clase le estaba resultando tan aburrida que las clases de historia del profesor Barton le servirían de despertador (¡¡Qué aburrido =S!!). –Proto-san, ¡Proto-san! ¡Pro-san!– murmuraba Jasmine, tratando de sacarlo de su estado medio zombie. El joven Máxim salió repentinamente de su somnolencia al oír que le llamó "Pro-san" –¿Cómo me llamaste Oo?– indagó Proto. –Pro-san. Así te llamó X-kun cuando pregunté por ti esta mañana, ¿te molesta que te llame así?– respondió inocentemente la chica de cabello color miel. –No, no me molesta en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que nadie, excepto X-kun y el doc Light, me llama así; pero, si quieres llamarme de esa forma, a mí no me molesta – se explicó el reploide de lentes oscuros. Jasmine le dedicó una dulce sonrisa en agradecimiento, lo cual mantuvo despierto a Máxim toda la clase (ESO es un despertador ¬).

Cuando el aburrimiento, digo, la clase terminó U, Proto se dispuso a platicar con Jasmine en la cafetería de la universidad. –¿En serio sólo X-kun y el doctor Light te llaman "Pro-san"? Eso quiere decir que sólo las personas más cercanas a ti te llaman así. ¿De verdad me tienes tanta confianza?– preguntaba Nova con su habitual tono de inocencia. –Sí. Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres una persona digna de confianza, y que puedo darte tanta cercanía conmigo; porque tengo la seguridad que no vas a traicionarme tan fácilmente– decía Proto en tono dramático (estilo monje Miroku, de InuYasha =P). Jasmine sólo puso una adorable cara de no entender nada (todo lo que hace es encantador, ¿no creen ¬?), cosa que el joven Máxim no pasó por alto. 'Ahora comprendo porqué no cayó en los trucos del libro. ¡Es demasiado inocente! Pero, eso la hace tan linda e irresistible... ella va a ser más que una de las chicas, mucho más, Jasmine-san va a ser MI chica' pensaba un determinado Proto, determinado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Mientras esos dos sostenían una amena plática, apareció, de quién sabe dónde, Signas. –Hola, Máxim-san, ¿podrías presentarme a tu encantadora amiga? No la había visto antes por aquí, señorita – dijo éste en un tono tan amable, que dejó bastante extrañado a nuestro amigo Proto U. –Bueno... ella es Jasmine Nova. Jasmine-san, él es Signas Overdell– los presentó el joven Máxim. Signas hizo a un lado a Proto en cuanto pudo, saludando inmediatamente a Jasmine de la forma más caballerosa que pudo. –Hola, hermosa señorita– dijo Signas, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia. La muchacha Nova quedó impresionada con tal despliegue de galantería, pero repentinamente se percató de un Proto que estaba a punto de caerse. En ese momento, ignorando a Signas, Jasmine trató de ayudar al muchacho de lentes oscuros a recuperar el equilibrio que había perdido por causa de Overdell. –¡Te tengo, Pro-san!– exclamó la chica de cabello color miel al tomar la mano del joven Máxim. –Gracias, Jasmine-san – respondió éste, mientras recuperaba la compostura. –Puedes llamarme "Jasmi-chan", Pro-san – replicó cordialmente Jasmine. Proto sólo respondió el voto de confianza con una sonrisa, dejando enormemente sorprendido a Signas. '¡Ese vago me las va a pagar! ¡Ya se trata con confianza con la bella Jasmine al segundo día de haberse conocido!' pensaba éste, bastante molesto. –Bueno, Signas-san ñnU, creo que estarás ocupado estudiando para la carrera que escogiste, ¿Cuál era? ¡Ah, sí! Arquitectura; así que mejor te dejamos estudiar en paz– se excusó Proto al ver la expresión que tenía Signas U, llevándose a Jasmine con él. –¿Qué le sucede a Signas, Pro-san Oo? No entiendo qué sucede– preguntaba extrañada la chica Nova. –No ocurre nada malo, lo que sucede es que Signas-san y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, porque no tenemos la misma perspectiva de la vida, Jasmi-chan– explicó Máxim; Jasmine sólo asintió, habiendo comprendido parcialmente. Mientras caminaban por el amplio campus, se encontraron con Colonel. –Hola, Máxim-san; veo que hoy está muy bien acompañado 0– le saludó el joven Uranus. –¡No podría ser menos, Colonel-san ! Jasmi-chan, te presento a Colonel Uranus; Colonel-san, ella es Jasmine Nova– Proto resultó más animado en presentar a Jasmine con Colonel, pues, por lo menos, no lo trataba diferente de lo usual. –Mucho gusto, Jasmine-san – saludó cortésmente Colonel. –Es también para mí, un placer, Colonel-san – respondió amablemente la muchacha del brillante cabello color miel. Colonel se tenía que retirar a una clase, por lo que Proto y Jasmine siguieron su camino, hablando, bromeando, riendo; 'Creo que es hora de empezar a escuchar a X-kun' pensaba el joven de lentes oscuros mientras platicaba con su atractiva acompañante... El cazador... ha sido cazado XDDD.

===================================================================================

Sonó el timbre y, con ello, los grupos tuvieron que disolverse hasta después de clases, cuando empezaría la caza de noticias. –¿Qué clase sigue, Zero?– preguntó X a su amigo, quien confirmó la información en el horario de su cuaderno. –Mmmm... nos toca Biología– respondió Zero. Pero, al llegar al laboratorio de Biología... –Disculpen, chicos y chicas... – en lugar del profesor de la materia entró el Director de la preparatoria, Yusuke Akiyama. –... Les tengo una noticia algo triste. El profesor que imparte la materia de Biología será trasladado a otro distrito; en su lugar, ha venido un nuevo maestro– concluyó. Pero, al entrar el profesor, algo sucedió y se apagó la luz que iluminaba la mesa desde donde el maestro impartía la clase. Sólo vieron entrar a una figura misteriosa en el salón y presentarse. –Buenos días, jóvenes y jovencitas; a partir de hoy, seré su nuevo maestro de Biología. Mi nombre es Sigma Crown– ese nombre resultó familiar en las mentes de X, Zero y Alia. Al momento, empezó a parpadear la bombilla y dejó ver el rostro del nuevo maestro, el cual dejó horrorizado al chico Omega y notablemente sorprendidos a Máxim y la chica Nova. ¡Era el profesor titular de noveno grado de X y Zero! Alia ya había oído el nombre en las pláticas de los muchachos, y era, según lo describían, el más temible de los reploides UUUU. Sigma también reconoció a Zero, y esto lo hizo poner una expresión de mal humor, pero a la vez sarcástica 'Miren nada más. ¿Aquí fue donde vino a parar Zero Omega: el flojo de la secundaria de chicos de ciudad Mágnum? Ahora lo haré sufrir por todas las veces que quedó como angelito frente al director' pensaba el profesor. '¡No puede ser! ¡Pensé que lo había desviado de los datos de la ciudad a la que me trasladaría! Ahora quién sabe qué podría estar planeando para vengarse de todas las veces que me salvé de ser castigado por los desastres causados por los fracasos de mis planes de popularidad en la secundaria... ¡Soy hombre muerto! Digo, ¡soy reploide muerto!' divagaba un Zero igual o más pálido de lo que estaba X cuando apareció Alia U. –Veo que aquí están algunos de mis alumnos de la secundaria... – observó Sigma en tono sereno –¡X Máxim y Zero Omega!– les llamó posteriormente, en tono militar. –¡Sí, señor oU!– replicaron ambos, poniéndose de pie y firmes, muertos de miedo, que hasta les temblaban las piernas ñnUU (al más puro estilo de Yoh Asakura cuando Anna se enoja XD... personajes de Shaman King, en caso de que no supieran). –Espero que muestren un mejor desempeño en la materia del que demostraron en años pasados, jóvenes, porque esta vez no será tan fácil– advirtió el calvo (tenía que decirlo en algún momento, ¿no XD? ¡Sigma está calvo! ¡Es divertido decirlo! Sí, sé que soy un enfermo ¬¬, pero ¡un enfermo divertido XDDD!).  –¡Lo haremos, señor oU!– respondieron X y Zero de la misma forma e igual de asustados (yo creo que aún más XD). –Bien, eso espero. Pueden sentarse, caballeros– dijo finalmente el sombrío profesor, obedeciendo los chicos de forma inmediata. '¿Un profesor al que hasta Omega teme? Eso podría ser una gran ventaja o una terrible desventaja' pensaba Bass, quien observaba todo interesado. –Bien, profesor, creo que puedo dejarlo empezar la clase tranquilamente– dijo el director Akiyama al tiempo que se retiraba del salón. –Sí, tengo que ponerme al día con el material desarrollado por la clase en el último mes ... – replicó Sigma, volteando a ver a cierto reploide de forma maléfica U. –Omega... – llamó serenamente el profesor; –¡¿Sí, señor ?!– respondió el chico, siempre de forma militar. –... Omega, préstame tu cuaderno, 'Ahora veremos qué tanto te has aplicado en la clase' quiero ver el seguimiento de los temas de este año– Zero fue inmediatamente con su cuaderno, conociendo las intenciones de Sigma, y se lo entregó en toda seguridad. El profesor Crown observó detenidamente el orden de temas y fechas, esperando hallar alguna falla, algún tema inconcluso, revisó hasta el nombre al frente del cuaderno, cualquier clase de error que le permitiera darle, aunque sea, un pequeño regaño, aunque sólo pudiera dejarlo ir con una advertencia, pero... –Esto OO... ... ... ¡No puede ser! ¡Está completo! ¡¿Cómo ""?!– gritó Sigma, furioso de no haber encontrado falta alguna en el cuaderno de Zero. –¿Algún problema profesor =)?– preguntó "inocentemente" el reploide rubio. –No... ninguno, toma tu cuaderno, Omega– replicó derrotado Sigma, desplomándose sobre el escritorio. Zero se retiró tranquilamente a su lugar con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. '¡Lo hice! ¡Vencí a Sigma en su propio juego! Miren su cara, ¡está para tomarle una foto! ¡Nunca lo había visto tan frustrado!' pensaba el chico Omega mientras se sentaba lentamente en su asiento. –Zero-kun, puedo ver que estás muy feliz ... ¿puede saberse por qué?– indagó Iris. –Muy simple, Iris-chan, ¡vencí a mi némesis en su campo!– explicó Zero, evitando ser oído por "ya saben quién" (Sigma =P). –Entonces, ¿qué te parece celebrar saliendo por ahí?– le preguntó la chica de cabello castaño en murmullos. –Me parece muy bien, Iris-chan 'Es la oportunidad de demostrarle a X que no estoy jugando con ella'. Será después de clases – respondió de igual forma el rubio. 'Algo trama Zero, eso es definitivo' pensó X al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Aparte de que toda la clase conoció el terrible temperamento del profesor Crown U, el receso llegó sin mayor conmoción, excepto por la gran cantidad de felicitaciones que obtuvo por lo del cuaderno. –¡Estuvo increíble Comandante Omega! ¡Crown recibió su merecido o!– le felicitaba X a Zero, quien, luego de que Sigma dejara ver su mal carácter, se convirtió en el héroe de la clase (después de algo así, ¿quién no?). Zero se sentía bien consigo mismo por su actuación en el laboratorio de biología, pero más que nada, por vencer al causante de sus pesadillas de secundaria en su terreno de juego. Sin embargo, había quienes no querían aceptar el valor demostrado por el chico Omega... –¡Miren cómo lo aclaman! ¡¿Acaso no vieron que su "acto de valentía" fue el que hizo a Crown perder el control y desquitarse con nosotros?! Omega no es un héroe, no es más que nuestro boleto de ida al "País del Castigo"– les decía Bass a sus compañeros, quienes no hicieron caso de lo que el chico "micron les decía luego de oír a X... –Zero y yo conocemos a ese tipo desde séptimo grado, ¡sólo busca acabar con sus alumnos a como dé lugar! ¡Hace exámenes terriblemente difíciles sólo para ver cómo nos quebramos la cabeza tratando de resolver sus acertijos! ¡Zero ha sido el único que ha tenido la astucia y el valor de evitar sus castigos, dejándolo en ridículo frente al director de nuestra antigua escuela! ¡Él es un héroe te guste o no, "micron!– tal defensa, atestiguada por Alia (recuerden que oyó con detalle lo sucedido en secundaria), lo cual bastó para convencer a casi todos los chicos (¿qué culpa tiene Alia de ser tan bonita ¬?), hizo retroceder a Bass, quien se fue de mal humor y refunfuñando. –¡Maldición! No sé cómo lo hace, pero ¡Omega tiene al salón comiendo de su mano! ¡Cada vez es más popular! ¡Yo les haré ver que no es más que un mentiroso!... Mentira... ¿porqué de repente me parece que hay algo que a la vez sé y no sé? ¡Ouch! ¡Me duele la cabeza! Por cierto, ¿qué haría que retara a Máxim a un duelo de disparos hace unos días? Todo lo referente me resulta borroso, mejor será decirle al Doc que me revise la memoria, puede haber algún sector dañado– se decía entre dientes el chico, aún confundido por los hechos de hace dos días (¿quieren saber quién es el "Doc"? Esperen).

Entre vivas y felicitaciones, Zero entró acompañado de Iris (¿Y acompañado de quién más 0?), junto a sus amigos para continuar con las clases. Sorprendido por el alboroto, el profesor Langley entró disimuladamente y, repentinamente... –¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!– tal susto les puso los pelos de punta a todo el salón U. El profesor no pudo más que echarse a reír ante la expresión de sus alumnos, quienes, al darse cuenta da la broma, sólo pudieron suspirar aliviados de que no pasara del susto inicial (un profesor así hace falta hoy en día XD). –ja, ja, ja XDDD... bueno, ya que todos recuperaron el color XD, les quiero decir algo: La profesora Kaoru me dijo del proyecto que están llevando a cabo. Como vamos algo adelante con el programa académico, creo que puedo darles esta clase para que terminen de afinar los detalles para los periódicos, pero no armen mucho desorden– expresó jovialmente el profesor, iniciando todos los grupos las reuniones para continuar planeando el proyecto. –Bien... sólo nos hace falta el nombre; creo que cada quien se las arreglará para encontrar sus historias... – observó Zero, dando inicio a la búsqueda de un nombre para su periódico. –¿Qué tal... "La Gaceta Escolar"?– sugirió X. –Hmm... no creo u.u; no suena muy original, X-kun. Necesitamos algo con un aire fresco, algo que inspire confianza a los lectores, algo que... no sé, algo juvenil– opinó Iris. –¡Exacto, Iris-chan! ¡No me explico cómo haces todo el tiempo para ser tan ingeniosa y tan bonita !– replicó el joven Omega, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de cabello castaño. –Está bien, Zero, pero ¿qué podríamos encontrar que sea juvenil?– dijo Lan. –Creo que podría ser algo como "La Punta del Iceberg"– propuso Roll. –Suena mejor, pero le falta algo. "La Punta del Iceberg" suena como si buscáramos sólo lo superficial de las noticias... ¡Ya sé! "Bajo la Punta del Iceberg", suena mucho mejor– terminó sugiriendo Maylu. Todos apoyaron la idea y Lan ayudó diseñando un símbolo para la portada, pues tenía ciertos dotes de dibujante. Se trataba de una vista como si se viera desde dentro del agua; arriba se veía la punta de un Iceberg, y el nombre del periódico escrito en la parte de abajo con letras muy estilizadas en perspectiva (algo así como en el logotipo del 1er MM); a todos les pareció excelente y decidieron aprovechar el tiempo para diseñar el resto de las partes del periódico. Cuando el grupo estaba terminando los detalles finales, entró la profesora Kaoru. –Antes de que continúen, necesito cada equipo que me entregue una página con el nombre de su periódico, los nombres de los integrantes y el cargo que desempeñarán– explicó ésta. Poco a poco, fue recibiendo los papeles de cada grupo; el equipo de Omega fue el último en entregar su nómina, pero ¡qué nómina! Estaba toda diseñada según el formato que se había seleccionado para todo el semanario; era, en esencia, la muestra del trabajo que se iba a hacer. La profesora Yamaki se mostró muy sorprendida ante tal presentación, casi podía asegurar que ese era el próximo periódico escolar.

===================================================================================

Sonó el timbre, esta vez para el almuerzo. Todos se dirigían tranquilamente al comedor, excepto... –... ... u.u fiu creo que podré almorzar tranquilo– se dijo X, acompañado de sus amigos. A pesar de haber tenido el apoyo pacífico de Alia en el receso, temía que pudiera regresar a lo mismo en cualquier momento ñnU, por lo que prefería estar preparado para lo que fuera. –¡Por favor! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Acaso no podemos dejar que X-kun tenga esa dichosa cita con Nova-ko para que se termine esto de una buena vez?!– preguntaba Maylu, desesperada por la situación que parecía tener que darse para cada almuerzo. –¡No lo entiendes! Tú no conoces a Alia-ko, Maylu-chan. Para ella, todo iniciará con una cita, pero, luego querrá otra... y otra... hasta que termine afirmando que soy su novio y me ate a un compromiso en el que no tendré el poder de tomar una decisión por mí mismo... algo así como un matrimonio arreglado, ¿entiendes?– explicó tembloroso el chico Máxim, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el tono que tenía. –La forma en que hablas del asunto me hace pensar que te preocupa más lo que le suceda a la señorita Nova que a ti, viejo– le dijo Zero, buscando calmarlo. –Zero... amigo... no creas que considero a Alia-ko como una amenaza... la aprecio mucho, pero sólo como una amiga... y como no siento lo mismo por ella, no quiero verla sufrir. Creí que evitándola acabaría por rendirse, pero, ya ves que me ha seguido hasta aquí. Quiero evitarle un gran sufrimiento, pero esto se ha prolongado demasiado y ya no puedo decirle la verdad sin herirla. Como amigo de ella, que me considero, es mi deber buscar la forma de irle mostrando la realidad lentamente sin lastimar su corazón... ayúdenme amigos– se oía una auténtica preocupación en la voz de X. –X-kun... yo no sabía... que pensabas así de Nova-ko... pensé que era como un estorbo para ti. Pero, ya que la consideras tu amiga... creo que debo considerarla también mi amiga... y ayudarte a ayudarla ... – expresó gentilmente Roll. –Roll-chan... gracias... recuérdame... que te debo... un beso en agradecimiento – respondió de igual forma X. –Eh... sí – confirmó la chica rubia, con un notable sonrojo. Los demás avalaron la propuesta; cambiaron el plan de alejar a Alia de X, a ayudar a Alia a evitar que haga un desastre de su vida persiguiendo a X. Cuando todo el grupo tomó asiento en la misma mesa (igual que en el capítulo anterior), notaron que había alguien más en el cuadro... ¡Axl Thrust sentado detrás de Iris y Roll! Sí, estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la de Bass, observando cada movimiento de las bellas chicas y de sus acompañantes, como si esperara cualquier movimiento en falso, al estilo de un depredador esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. X y Zero interpretaron esto como una señal; una de las principales amenazas contra sus planes de popularidad había empezado a jugar sus cartas: Axl se había fijado en las chicas. –Creo que por fin va a cumplir su amenaza– dijo el chico Máxim. –Tienes razón, lo extraño es que no me guarda tanto rencor como a ti– mencionó su amigo. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablan de Thrust? No creo que sea una verdadera amenaza– opinó Lan. –Él... es un antiguo compañero de secundaria. Quería que lo aceptáramos para volverse popular también, y le dimos una semana de prueba; pero, era muy rebelde, quería usar métodos más arriesgados que los de Zero, por increíble que suene. Le dije que si no estaba dispuesto a someterse a los planes, que era mejor que buscara ser popular sólo. Se enojó tanto que prometió no dejar que nuestros planes triunfaran; lo extraño es que me guarda mayor rencor a mí, talvez por haber sido yo quien lo echó– explicó X, mientras acababa su almuerzo e iba a dejar la bandeja. –Y, ¿qué es lo que temen respecto a Roll-chan e Iris-chan?– preguntó Maylu. –Si Axl quiere vengarse de nosotros, y como se ha esparcido el rumor de que son nuestras novias, parece que quiere, no sé, conquistarlas y quitárnoslas y puede que también le gusten. Además, puede ser que haya descubierto el plan y espere a cualquier cosa sospechosa para probar que, al menos en mi caso, todo es un fraude– aclaró Zero. Pero habían olvidado algo importante hace sólo un segundo... –¡X-kun! ¡¿Dónde está X-kun?!– Roll se dio cuenta de que su novio había ido solo a dejar su bandeja y no se fijaron en los movimientos de Alia; pero cuando todos voltearon a ver, no encontraron a X. –Bien, ¡esto no es un simulacro! ¡X fue raptado por Alia! ¡Tenemos que movernos!– les alertó Omega. Por suerte, había una pista: un rastro de migajas que iba desde la mesa donde se ponen las bandejas.

Siguieron el indicio hasta cerca del gimnasio, donde las migajas terminaban. Decidieron separarse para cubrir mejor el área; pero, a medida que cada uno iba avanzando, daba la impresión de que habían caído en una trampa. –Esto es muy extraño, no hay una sola señal de que X-kun o Nova-ko hayan estado aquí... ¿eh? ¡Zero-kun!– se oyó un grito de Iris, pero cuando Zero llegó, había desaparecido. –¿Cómo? Creí que Iris-chan había tomado esta ruta... ¿y eso?... Hmm, ¿un cabello rojizo?– al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el joven Omega se puso pálido y se paralizó del miedo. En otra parte del sector, Roll buscaba desesperadamente a su novio. –¡¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída?! ¡Yo y nadie más que yo debía estar pendiente de que Nova-ko no intentara nada! Pero, es muy raro... esto parece ser una emboscada... ¡Ahh!– al oírse el grito, Lan y Maylu acudieron inmediatamente, pero se sobresaltaron al no hallar a nadie. –Oo Este... Maylu-chan, ¿qué acaso Roll-chan no tomó esta ruta?– preguntó el chico, asustado. –Se supone que sí, iré a ver si no salió por otro lado– replicó Maylu, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Al doblar a la derecha, se oyó un grito y Lan fue a investigar, pero... Maylu no estaba. Angustiado, el chico Hikari encontró algo en el suelo... –No... ¡No puede ser!– había encontrado en el lugar donde debería estar su amiga dos cabellos, uno negro y otro blanco. Su desesperación al temer lo peor no se hizo esperar, y fue a ver si quedaba alguien, encontrando a un muy pálido Zero de pie, sin decir nada y deteniendo un cabello rojizo entre sus dedos. –¡Zero, reacciona! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!– le cuestionaba Lan. –Bajamos la guardia... y se llevaron a X y a las chicas... je, je, je (risa nerviosa) creo que debemos agradecer que no seamos tan populares con las chicas, Lan– respondió Omega con la mirada en la nada. –Lo que se me hace raro es la hora... pudieron esperar a la salida– observó el chico. –Esperaron a que bajáramos la guardia, pueden excusarse con el director Akiyama en cualquier momento... incluso si piensan salir de la ciudad– dijo Zero, aún en shock. –¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!– indagó Lan, desesperado. El reploide no contestó, para Zero esto era más que una trampa, era la prueba de que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de lo que había previsto...

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Díganme que no está pasando! Creo que me gusta más el suspenso de lo que esperaba Oo. ¡Reviews, onegai! A que nadie se imaginaba que a X le importaba tanto Alia, ¿verdad? Sé que he dejado el fic en un punto muy tenso, pero no quería hacer más largo el capítulo y tardar más, así que discúlpenme los que se quedaron en el filo del asiento con las desapariciones. A Zero-kun sí que le afectó el asunto, pero creo que lo resolverán antes de que pase a algo más grave. Leev-chan, espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Axl-kun en este capítulo, te dije que esperaras al almuerzo. Recuerden que estoy esperando que escriban para llevarlos al estudio, espero el 1er review o e-mail. No creo que haga falta decir más, así que me despido... ¡Sayonara, minna-san!

Zero Link... reporting to base...


	8. Un rescate

Zero Link: ¡Otro capítulo, otro invitado en el estudio 0! ¿No te parece excelente esta idea de los invitados, bro?

Aparece un chico idéntico a Zero Link, que usa una cola estilo Battousai el destajador (no Battousai Oni ¬¬U), vestido como samurai, que porta una espada de vaina y empuñadura blanca y que, al igual que ZLink, exhibe un par de portentosas alas blancas.

¿? : Bueno, creo que les da una oportunidad a los lectores de sentirse dentro de la historia .

X: ¿Nani OO? ¡¿Dos Zero Link?! ¡¿Y ambos con alas?!

ZLink: No, él es mi hermano gemelo, te presento a BushiMan. Y lo de las alas fue un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque en realidad cumplimos en marzo dos, pero hasta ahora pudimos estrenarlas.

X: ¿Bushi? ¿Cómo los caballeros japoneses al servicio de su amo?

BushiMan: Exactamente, joven X. Mucho gusto (hace una reverencia).

ZLink: Bien, basta de presentaciones, voy a presentarles a la primera persona que me envió sus datos para aparecer en el estudio. El sobre, onegai, bro.

BushiMan: OK, toma, ZLink.

ZLink: Y el ganador es... ¡Dark Luster Knight Zero!... pero para abreviar, lo llaman también Bahamut.

Bahamut: ¡Hola! Bien, ¿qué les parece? Yo en el estudio de Zero Link.. muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

ZLink: Un placer, viejo . Ahora, espera un momento, voy a llamar a tu favorita. X-kun, una palabra y te quito "tú sabes qué escenas".

X: OK ¬¬ 'no es justo'.

ZLink: ¡Oh, Iris-chan! ¿Podrías venir un segundo?

Iris: Sí, ZLink-kun. ¿Qué necesitabas ?... OO... ¡Ahhhh, estoy viendo doble!

X: No, es el hermano gemelo de Zero Link, BushiMan ¬¬.

ZLink: Eso no importa ahora, tenemos otro invitado al que le agradas, y esta vez, Zero-kun no podrá hacer nada porque Leev-chan aún lo tiene encadenado, y lo mismo con Axl-kun.

Iris: Oh, OK. Creo que tendré que resignarme u.u.

Bahamut: Hola, Iris-chan. No te preocupes, soy como el Zero original, no te haré daño.

BushiMan: ¿Hablas del "Demonio Carmesí" OO?

Bahamut: No, del Zero del que Iris se enamoró en la saga de MMX ¬¬.

Iris: Pero, ahora todo volvió a empezar, y Zero-kun es tan lindo conmigo . Antes era algo frío.

Bahamut: Sólo estaré contigo hasta que empiece el capítulo, no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Iris: No, creo que no.

Confiadamente, Bahamut abraza a Iris.

ZLink: Y... ¿no creen que esto está algo aburrido? Oh, ¡ya sé! Pondré algo de música (prende su estéreo y pone un disco de Gorillaz).

Bahamut: Así está mejor. Pero aún falta algo...

BushiMan: Lo que sucede es que mi hermano se deshizo de todos los que pudieran causar problemas en el capítulo anterior... Los jóvenes Axl y Zero están atrapados por la señorita Leeveey y el joven Bass está aún en el hospital con nuestra hermana.

Bahamut: ¿Karin.EXE es su hermana?

ZLink: Bueno, sí, en cierta forma , somos trillizos U. Estamos planeando sacar un nuevo fic que pienso escribir; aún no tiene nombre, pero lo llamo "el fic de los autores". Cuenta nuestras historias de una forma genial... incluye a Battou, su hermano, Asato Chiro y Leev-chan, claro, y algunos amigos. ¿No es así, BushiMan?

BushiMan: Hai . Se lleva acabo en el año 24XX.

Bahamut: Suena increíble. ¿Tienen fecha de publicación posible?

ZLink: No, todavía falta arreglar algunos detalles. Eso me recuerda que tengo algo que hacer, ¿te encargas del resto, Bahamut? Ven, hermano, esto te incumbe a ti también.

Bahamut: OK, creo. ¡No hay problema!

Iris: ¿Qué crees que tengan que hacer?

Bahamut: No lo sé ôo, ¿presentamos ya el capítulo?

Iris: Eh... sí, me parece bien.

Bahamut: Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda ver cómo Zero y Lan hallan la forma de resolver este asunto de los secuestros... sólo espero que esta vez si hayan peleas geniales. ¡Capítulo 8, rodando!

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

**Megaschool X**

**Capítulo 8: Rescate, confesiones y deudas canceladas.**

–Zero... ¡Zero! ¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Tú eres el líder! ¡Tú tienes que buscar la forma de resolver esto sin decirle a los profesores!– Lan estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Zero, quien seguía horrorizado al ver lo sucedido. –... 'X desaparece mientras va a dejar su bandeja... SOLO. Iris-chan, Roll-chan y Maylu-chan se desvanecen en el aire buscando a X... estando SOLAS...' ¡¿Qué clase de líder soy si ni siquiera puedo reconocer un patrón de emboscada-secuestro básico?! Lan... en este momento, amigo... sólo puedo pedirte que... no nos separemos... quién sabe lo que nos hagan, sobre todo si no somos más que un estorbo en sus planes– dijo el chico Omega, con la voz entrecortada, a punto de romper en llanto. –¿No hay alguna forma de que podamos defendernos o buscar a los demás?– preguntaba el chico Hikari. –... Tengo... unas armaduras de batalla en mi mochila... luego de lo de "micron, creí que sería mejor estar preparados– replicó el joven rubio, corriendo de inmediato al salón. –Con esto hay menos posibilidades de que nos veamos en grave peligro– aseguró Zero, mientras sacaba de su mochila partes de armadura. –Pero... ¿olvidaste que soy humano?– dudó Lan. –No te preocupes, también preparé una armadura diseñada especialmente para humanos. Ofrece casi la misma protección y es más ligera– le tranquilizó Omega, dándole una armadura con la anterior descripción. Eran partes modificadas de una armadura de reploide, que se adaptaron instantáneamente al cuerpo de Lan (quedando casi al estilo de MegaMan.EXE). –¡Increíble! ¡Ahora podré acompañarlos para pelear!– exclamó el chico, seguro de sí mismo. –No vamos a pelear, pero nos enfrentamos a reploides peligrosos, así que es mejor que estemos listos para lo que sea– explicó Zero, poniéndose su propia armadura y tomando camino en dirección del lugar de las desapariciones.

Cuando llegaron a la zona del gimnasio, notaron que se oían murmullos desde el mismo gimnasio. El gimnasio sólo se utilizaba para la clase de gimnasia (obvio =P), para eventos deportivos o para bailes escolares, pero el resto del tiempo parecía un cementerio, pero lo que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse o esconder algo... o alguien. –Ven, pero debemos mantenernos callados; no sabemos cuando piensan atacarnos– advertía Zero mientras se acercaban sigilosamente al edificio. Zero contaba con su fiel buster y su sable, mientras que Lan sólo llevaba una espada de bambú que utilizaba para las clases particulares de kendo que recibía los miércoles por la tarde. Entraron lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido, espalda con espalda, hasta que divisaron la cancha de basketball... les esperaban Chaud Blaze, Bass "micron y Axl Thrust, pero lo extraño es que Alia Nova no estaba con ellos. –¿Dónde están X y las chicas? Y, ¿dónde está Nova-ko? Creí que era su aliada– les preguntó el reploide rubio. –Nova-ko no estaba dispuesta a continuar con nuestro plan, por el simple hecho de que le gusta Máxim... así que también la tenemos de rehén. El resto les queda de tarea– contestó Axl descaradamente. Zero sólo acertó a ponerse aún más furioso, ¡debían estar planeando hacerle algo terrible a X como para que Alia se negara a colaborar! –¡¡Tú y yo, Thrust, aquí y ahora!! ¡¡Todo o nada!! ¡X, Iris y los demás son el trofeo!– gritó colérico Omega. –Está bien, pero debo adelantarte que me ha gustado particularmente esa chica, Iris, por lo que no esperes que sea blando contigo– replicó el reploide de cabello color fuego, mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio. –Sólo una última pregunta, ¿por qué específicamente X? ¿No soy tan importante?– indagó Zero durante la pelea. Sabía que tenía que haber un motivo oculto por el cual Axl quisiera vengarse sobre todo de X. –¿No es bastante obvio? ¡Él fue quien me dijo "si no puedes apegarte a la agenda, entonces busca hacerte popular por tus propios medios" y nadie más!– al oírlo, Zero recordó lo del almuerzo, ¡X tenía razón, Axl quería vengarse de él más que de nadie! –... No... ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir esto! ¡Voy a detenerlos a como dé lugar! Ustedes... ¡Mavericks!– el chico Omega ya no estaba razonando bien, estaba siendo controlado por la ira y no se detenía. Sus ojos se veían como sin vida y sólo daba sablazo tras sablazo, tratando de acertarle a su oponente, pero sin éxito. –Omega-san... por favor... yo te respeto, no te rebajes de esta forma... si quieres, puedo dejarte a esas tus amigas, pero Máxim e Iris son míos– le propuso Axl, con una sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza. –¡Oye, ese no era el trato, Thrust! ¡Roll-chan me corresponde!– se quejó Bass. –¡Y Maylu-chan a mí!– le siguió Blaze. –¡Yo soy el que planeó esto! Si quieren a esas chicas, ¡gánenselas!– replicó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que los otros dos se lanzaban contra un paralizado Lan. –Bien, el que le lleve su cuerpo destrozado a Thrust-san primero, se lleva el privilegio de elegir a dónde nos llevaremos a las chicas luego de vencer a Omega– planteó "micron. –Bien, pero será más justo que sea el que le dé el primer golpe– opinó Chaud. Mientras tanto, el chico Hikari había reaccionado de su estado de conmoción y se dirigía hacia sus atacantes con fría determinación, esquivando sus golpes y respondiéndoles con golpes de su espada de bambú. Ambos cayeron, sorprendidos de la agilidad de Lan. –No voy... a permitirles... que les hagan daño a Maylu-chan y a los demás– decía éste, en posición de guardia, esperando el próximo ataque. –Grrrr ¡Voy a enseñarte, mocoso!– Bass se lanzó contra Lan utilizando su buster; el cual, luego de varios tiros fallidos, impactó en el estómago del chico, que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. –¿Ya ves? Yo le di el primer golpe, gané– dijo en tono victorioso "micron. Pero luego se oyó una voz del otro lado del gimnasio... –¡Lan!– era Maylu, quien había visto todo lo sucedido y se las había arreglado para quitarse la mordaza que sus captores le habían puesto. El chico parecía estar despertando de un largo sueño al ver el rostro angustiado y casi lloroso de Maylu... una duda que lo había mantenido en un profundo letargo acababa de desaparecer, y la faz de Lan Hikari se había iluminado por primera vez en varios días. –Maylu-chan, me gustas mucho. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?– dijo repentinamente el muchacho con voz segura. –¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo ahora, Hikari-kun?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!– preguntó sorprendido Chaud. –¡Cállate, Blaze-kun! Nunca había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida... y bien, ¿qué dices Maylu-chan?– siguió el chico Hikari, mirando dulcemente a Maylu. –Bueno... este, yo 66... – era irónico, la chica que siempre tenía un comentario sarcástico para todo lo que hiciera Lan estaba ahora muda. Pero algo cambió al ver la seguridad en los ojos del chico. –... Lan-kun... ¡seré tu novia!– respondió, con la energía que le caracterizaba. Justo cuando la agresión de "micron hacia Lan iba a reanudarse, un grito llamó la atención de todos, incluso Zero y Axl. –¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!– el profesor Sigma Crown había encontrado a los alumnos que más vigilaba en una situación digna de una película de acción. –¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Un maestro! Peor, es... ¡Sigma!– Axl estaba en verdaderos apuros, sabía que sus cómplices lo echarían de cabeza con Crown, así que decidió llevárselos con él al castigo en dado caso. –¡¿Qué sucede, Axl?! ¡¿No quieres que el profesor Crown sepa de tu pequeño plan de secuestrar a X, Roll, Iris y Maylu?! O, ¡¿acaso no deseas que se entere de que planeabas masacrar a X y que por eso también ataste y amordazaste a Nova-ko?! Ah y, además trataste de deshacerte de Lan-kun y de mí para no tener obstáculos en tu camino, y tenías como cómplices a "micron y Blaze, o ¿me equivoco?– Zero estaba más que molesto; de no haber aparecido Sigma pudo acabar con Axl de la forma más horrible que se le ocurriera... de hecho, lo que el chico Omega y Axl sabían era que la peor forma de torturar a cualquiera era un castigo propinado por el mismísimo Sigma. –Axl Thrust, Bass "micron y Chaud Blaze, ¡a la oficina del director!– vociferó Crown, volteando luego hacia Zero y Lan. –Ustedes... vayan a desatar a sus amigos. Fueron valientes, esta vez les pasaré por alto el hecho de que hayan estado envueltos en una pelea– concluyó, llevándose a los condenados a su bien merecido castigo. Lan se apresuró a desatar a Maylu y a los demás. Al momento Iris corrió hacia Zero, quien todavía demostraba esa rabia que no parecía querer irse. –... Zero-kun, ¿estás bien?– la chica de cabello castaño notó el fuego que salía de la mirada del reploide rubio, quien suavizó su gesto al ver a la que tenía a su lado. –... Es sólo que... no pude hacer nada para rescatarte, ni antes ni después de que desaparecieras... Sigma tuvo que intervenir para que todo se resolviera– contestó Zero, con tono de tristeza y enojo mezclados. –Bueno, yo también me siento culpable por no haberme dado cuenta de lo sucedido antes, pero vi la forma en que peleaste por rescatarnos... gracias– dijo Iris, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico Omega en agradecimiento y alejándose para ver el estado de los demás. Zero no salía de su asombro, ¡Iris lo había besado! Repentinamente todo su enojo, frustración e ira se desvanecieron. –Iris-chan, quiero preguntarte algo... – le llamó suavemente. –... Iris-chan... ¿quisieras... ser mi... novia?– preguntó, tomando de las manos a la chica. –Yo... bueno... esperaba que lo preguntaras, Zero-kun... ¡sí !– replicó Iris saltando a los brazos de Zero. –¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí es una sorpresa! Zero Omega, quien parecía un prospecto para discípulo de mi hermano, ya tiene novia– observó X, con un tono de sarcasmo. –¡Oye! No exageres con eso viejo. Iris-chan, creo que deberíamos hacer un cambio de planes sobre esta tarde... – agregó el rubio. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad; pero, había un detalle que habían olvidado... –... X, yo... – Alia se iba a lanzar sobre X como normalmente lo hacía, pero... –X-kun, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te lastimó ese bruto de "micron?– preguntó preocupada Roll. –No... sólo fue cuando me lanzaron a esta parte del gimnasio, me golpeé la espalda– respondió el chico Máxim para tranquilizarla. 'Aquí hay algo sospechoso... X-chan y esa tal Roll son muy unidos... será que son... no, X-chan ya me lo hubiera dicho... pero ¿de qué forma lo traté? Tratando de secuestrarlo... tengo que disculparme' se dijo mentalmente la chica Nova, acercándose a X lentamente. –X... – le dijo silenciosamente. –¿Alia-ko? ¿Qué sucede?– X notaba cierta tristeza en el tono de la chica rubia, lo que le preocupaba. –Bueno, es que yo... quiero disculparme... por todo lo que te hice... lo siento mucho– se disculpó Alia, con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar. –Alia-ko... creo que yo tengo la culpa... debí decirte esto hace un tiempo... te tengo un gran aprecio, pero sólo puedo verte como una amiga, no me gustas como yo a ti. De hecho, también hay algo que debí contarte desde el día que llegaste a esta escuela... Roll-chan y yo... somos novios– le explicó X. Era como si una bala hubiera atravesado el corazón de la chica Nova. –... Es verdad, Nova-ko, somos novios– le confirmó Roll, algo roja por tener que hacer tal confesión. Alia quedó sin palabras ante la explicación, no creía lo que oía. –¡¿Son qué °°?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto TT! ¡X-chan, explícame qué significa esto! ¡No pueden ser novios!– le reclamaba a X. –... No es broma, Alia-ko... es lo que trataba de explicarte... cuando elegiste tu lugar. Apenas se lo pedí el día anterior a tu llegada... y dijo que sí– explicó el chico con todo el tacto que pudo, para evitar afectarle mucho. Alia se alejó cabizbaja. X se sentía terrible de haberle hecho eso '¡No debí ser tan directo! ¡Soy un idiota!' se decía mentalmente el chico. –Alia-ko... perdóname... debí decírtelo antes... me hago decir tu amigo y te hago sufrir... lo siento– se excusó X, terriblemente triste. Por su mente pasaban imágenes del último día que vio a Alia el año pasado...

(Flash back)

Principios del verano, ciudad Mágnum... X y Zero caminan por la ciudad platicando del próximo año que cursarán, sin saber que son vigilados a cierta distancia. –Y... ¿ya sabes a dónde te enviará el doc Light?– pregunta el reploide rubio. –No. Sólo sé que es la misma ciudad en la que está Pro-san, pero eso no ayuda mucho, nunca he ido a donde se mudó. Y tú, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde te mandará el doctor Cain?– respondió el chico Máxim. –Tampoco. Oye, ¿cuándo dijiste que se iba Nova-ko de vacaciones?– replicó Omega. –Hoy, ¿por qué?– X no entendía la razón de tal pregunta. –Porque creo que nos están siguiendo– explicó Zero. Cuando voltearon, no notaron a nadie, así que siguieron caminando. –Entonces... ¿cuándo te mudas, X?– continuó el rubio. –Una semana y media antes de clases, para conocer la ciudad. Suficiente tiempo antes de que "la terrible" regrese de sus vacaciones. ¿Cuándo te mudas tú?– le respondió su amigo. –Una semana antes del inicio de clases, lo cual es tiempo más que suficiente para borrar todo rastro que permita que Sigma revise mi paradero– contestó Zero. Ambos tenían sus problemas por resolver, y muchas razones por las que dejar la ciudad no se les haría tan difícil. –Y... ¿piensas ir de viaje este verano?– indagó X. –Sí. El doc Cain tiene que ir a un laboratorio que queda cerca de la playa, así que tendré tiempo de relajarme. ¿Tú no saldrás?– le dijo el chico Omega. –No. Tengo que preparar mis cosas para mudarme, además de un entrenamiento intensivo para no perder la práctica– replicó Máxim. Justo cuando daban vuelta a una esquina, oyeron un grito, era Alia Nova. –¡No puedo creer que vayas a irte y dejarme así como así! ¡X Máxim, te juro que te encontraré y tendrás una cita romántica conmigo, aunque sea lo último que haga!– dijo indignada, marchándose. –Creo que también deberás de borrar tus huellas, amigo– aconsejó Zero.

(Fin del Flash back)

X sólo podía observar cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. –Se ve tan triste... ojalá pudiera hacer algo para alegrarla... ¡Ya sé!– se dijo X, llamando a sus amigos para obtener la aprobación de su plan, obteniendo una buena respuesta. Tendría que ser algo muy bueno para alegrarla, ¿no creen?...

===================================================================================

Ya se acercaba la hora de salida, todo parecía ser normal, excepto por el grupo de amigos de cierto chico reploide. X siempre sintió gran simpatía por Alia, y la consideraba una entrañable amiga, por lo que no quería causarle dolor; además, una deuda es una deuda, y a X no le gusta dejar cuentas pendientes. –Bien, dentro de unos minutos sonará el timbre, espero que no te moleste Roll-chan– dijo X, mirando con ojos de disculpa a su novia. –No te preocupes, X-kun, sé que lo haces para hacer feliz a Nova-ko, y espero que todo salga bien – replicó la chica rubia. Alia sólo escuchaba murmullos, mientras la clase de historia llegaba a su fin. –Bien, para la próxima clase quiero que lean y subrayen las páginas del libro de la 15 a la 24– decía el profesor Barton, seguido del habitual "¡Ay... no!" de todos los alumnos (XD), y posteriormente del timbre. –Bueno, amigos, aquí voy. Deséenme suerte– decía X, recibiendo el apoyo de todos sus amigos; luego de que éstos salieran, se acercó a la chica Nova. –Alia-ko, espero que puedas perdonarme por no haberte dicho lo de Roll-chan y yo. Quiero compensarte por todo, porque te considero como una buena amiga mía y, no me gusta que mis amigos estén tristes... ¿quieres salir conmigo?– la expresión de Alia demostraba al mismo tiempo alegría, tristeza, emoción, nerviosismo... no sabía qué decir. –Eh... ¿una cita? ¿Ahora 00?– preguntó temblorosamente. X sólo asintió, aguantando la risa... y es que ¡la chica que tanto le había exigido una cita ahora estaba nerviosísima de ver que él la estaba invitando a una! –Yo... está bien. '¡¡Esto va a hacer cinco páginas en mi diario!!' Pero, con una condición, será a donde yo diga, y llámame "Ali-chan"– respondió Alia, volviendo a su habitual actitud. X sólo asintió suavemente, ¡era tan divertido! Parecía una niña pequeña a veces, y siempre era igual de impulsiva. Fueron primero a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la escuela, tomaron una taza de café con unos postres; se dirigieron luego al cine, saliendo como a las 5. Cuando estaban frente a la casa de Alia, el nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad que tenía la chica estaba desvaneciéndose, dejando paso a un halo de tristeza. –X-kun... esto lo haces para quedar bien conmigo, ¿verdad? Mañana todo volverá a ser igual y me seguirás ignorando, ¿no UU?– el tono que usaba recordaba el de una chiquilla y se sentía la tristeza que tenía. –No, si tú no quieres, claro está. Puedes considerarme tu amigo, siempre estaré allí si me necesitas, no dudes en pedirme ayuda; porque yo sólo quiero darle gusto a mi querida amiga, Ali-chan – replicó X, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y marchándose luego. Alia sólo se quedó ahí, roja como un tomate. Después de unos instantes, entró a su casa dando brincos y gritando de felicidad. 'Creo que la hice feliz' pensó X mientras se alejaba. –¡Jasmine! ¡Jasmine, no lo vas a creer 0! ¡X acaba de traerme de una cita!– dijo la chica, aún emocionada de lo ocurrido. –¡¿Qué?! ¡Es broma! ¿X 00?– le contestó su prima. –No, no es broma, me llevó luego de clases y fuimos a una cafetería... y luego al cine, y... antes de irse, ¡me dio un beso!– le describía Alia. –¿Un beso? Te felicito – le contestó Jasmine. –Sí, un suave beso en la mejilla, justo aquí– dijo la rubia, señalando el lugar donde tuvo ese sutil contacto con el chico de sus sueños. –Bueno, voy a mi cuarto... ¡No volveré a lavarme la cara jamás 0!– finalizó ésta. –En verdad le gusta ese chico, ¿me pregunto qué habrá sucedido para que invitara a salir a Ali-chan? Hmm... hoy no es su cumpleaños 99... le preguntaré a Pro-san mañana, seguro que X-kun le dirá hoy– se dijo la muchacha de cabello color miel, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena de ambas.

Y... hablando del rey de Roma...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una cita con Alia Nova?! ¡¿Acaso quemaste sus libros, hiciste explotar su casillero o está a punto de morir Oo?!– la noticia había tomado por sorpresa a Proto, tanto que puso el grito en el cielo (oigan, fue tremenda sorpresa XD). –¡¿Quieres calmarte, Pro-san ¬¬?! Es una larga historia... – X le explicó lo sucedido en el almuerzo, y luego la cita, dejando a su hermano boquiabierto U. –°0°... es lo más absurdo que me hayan contado... Primero, Alia-ko te secuestra; luego, Sigma, que es tu nuevo maestro de Biología, te rescata y, para coronar, llevas a Alia-ko a una cita... esa cita que tantos problemas te trajo... y, si todo lo anterior no suena bastante increíble, ¡te despides de ella con un beso en la mejilla! Hermanito, ¿no crees que te despertaste con una suerte bastante rara el día de hoy Oô?– dijo Proto, aún impactado por el día que tuvo X. –No es para tanto, Pro-san ¬¬– replico X, levemente molesto. '¡Estoy seguro de que Jasmi-chan va a preguntarme de esto mañana!' pensó el hermano mayor antes de irse a preparar la cena (estos dos tienen un vínculo psíquico XDDD).

===================================================================================

En un restaurante, en alguna parte en el centro de la ciudad... dos jóvenes reploides disfrutan de una romántica cena, sin dejar de mirarse tiernamente. –Iris-chan, ¿qué te parece el lugar al que te traje?– preguntó Zero a su hermosa novia. –Ahh...  ¡es tan romántico, Zero-kun! Pero, ¿no crees que estás gastando mucho? Además, ¿no crees que mi hermano se preocupará al ver que no regreso para la cena? Ay, mi hermano, si se entera que estamos juntos, ¡va a matarte!– decía alarmada Iris. –No te alteres, Iris-chan , ya lo preví todo. Le dije a Roll-chan que llamara a tu casa y le dijera a tu hermano que te quedarías en su casa trabajando en un proyecto y que regresarías luego de la cena– le tranquilizó el rubio. –Entonces, creo que puedo quedarme contigo otro rato – replicó la chica de cabello castaño. Luego de terminar la cena, Zero dio una orden especial al camarero, y este trajo de inmediato una botella pequeña de... Ginger Ale, (¿creyeron que diría champagne? ¡Son menores de edad! No pueden beber alcohol; ah y, en caso de que no sepan, el Ginger Ale es una bebida de puro jengibre que tiende a causar un cosquilleo similar al del champagne) el chico Omega llenó dos copas. –Un brindis... por nosotros, para que lo nuestro sobreviva al paso de los años– dijo, en tono solemne el muchacho rubio, tomando luego un trago del refresco. Luego de pagar la cuenta, la pareja salió caminando tranquilamente, tomados de la mano. –¿Notaste algo gracioso, Zero-kun? Aún llevamos puesto el uniforme ja, ja, ja– la risa pura e inocente de Iris llenaba de alegría el corazón de Zero. Era increíble como sólo oír su risa le reconfortaba aún cuando sentía sobre su espalda el terrible peso de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Empezó a reír con ella hasta que... –¡Oh no! ¡Ya se me hace tarde 00U! ¡Mi hermano va a ir a buscarme a casa de Roll-chan si no llego en quince minutos!– notó la chica de cabello castaño al ver su reloj. –Bien, y ¿qué casa está más cerca de aquí? ¿La tuya de o la de Roll?– preguntó el chico, para planear algo. –Creo que la mía, pero... –Zero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, salieron corriendo en dirección de la casa de Iris, la cual Zero ya conocía desde principios de año (recuerden la cita en el cap 2) y, como llegaron con cinco minutos de adelanto, aprovecharon para recuperar el aliento. –Uff... creí... que no... lo lograríamos... – opinó Iris, exhausta. –Yo también; pero antes, quiero aprovechar para darte algo... – Zero se acercó a su novia y, sin mayor reparo en el cansancio, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Estuvieron ahí, inmóviles, demostrándose su amor hasta que en verdad necesitaban aire, separándose lentamente. –... yo... quería demostrarte cuán profundo es lo que siento por ti, buenas noches– se despidió el joven Omega, recibiendo un último beso de buenas noches de su ángel de cabello castaño. Iris entró rápidamente a su casa, evitando demostrar cualquier emoción que pudiera llamar la atención de Colonel. –¡Lamento el retraso, Colonel-san! Me quedé platicando un rato con Roll-chan y no me di cuenta de la hora– se excusó la chica. –No te inquietes, hermanita; pero la próxima vez trata de no distraerte mucho– su hermano no demostró mayor preocupación y continuó con el trabajo que tenía pendiente. 'Esa estuvo cerca' pensó Iris, aliviada de que la situación no se haya complicado. El día de mañana iba a ser muy interesante luego de todo lo sucedido hoy...

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

Todo al final resultó bien, ¿no creen? ¡Hasta Sigma resultó no tan injusto U! Reviews, por favor. Necesito que me manden reviews para saber si les gusta o no la historia... a veces creo que sólo los que dejan reviews lo leen u.u (BushiMan: Onegai, dejen reviews, este no escribe si no recibe al menos cinco en la primera semana ¬¬U)... Hermano uú...

Y... ¿qué les pareció el gesto de X para disculparse con Alia? Muy generoso de su parte y eso le asegura un problema menos, creo. Ahora, el problema son los demás... pero creo que el director Akiyama los dejará fuera de acción XDDD. ¿Y qué dicen de la cita de Zero e Iris? Si no se apuran en llegar, Colonel pudo partir a Zero en dos ñnUUU. Además, Lan vio la luz al final del túnel, ¿no les parece? (BushiMan: yo creo que sí ) OK, no creo que haya dudas para el próximo capítulo, excepto por lo que ocurrirá mañana. ¡Sayonara, minna-san!

Zero Link and BushiMan... reporting to base.


	9. Mucho romance, pero es hora del fútbol!

Zero Link y BushiMan entran lentamente al estudio, son las 7:29 AM. No hay nadie.

_Zero Link:_ Es extraño, generalmente vengo a las 8 y todo es una locura Oô.

_BushiMan:_ Creo que vienen luego, hermano.

Repentinamente, el reloj del estudio marca las 7:30 AM y todos entran de golpe, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de ZLink y BushiMan.

_X:_ Oye, ¿qué no vienes a las 8?

_Zero:_ Eso es cierto, ¿por qué se adelantaron tanto hoy?

_ZLink:_ Me levanté temprano, ¡demándenme ¬¬! Y tú, Zero, agradece que llamé por ti y Axl para que Leev-chan les diera la llave, de lo contrario...

_Jasmine:_ No te molestes tanto, ZLink-kun U, entiende que nos tomaste por sorpresa.

_ZLink:_ Entiendo eso, Jasmi-chan , pero, no tenían que recibirme de malas, X-kun, Zero-kun ¬¬. Además, tenemos otro invitado hoy...

_Kaoru:_ ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien ! Generalmente estoy preparando mis cosas cuando vienen los invitados.

_BMan:_ Mi hermano quería que a este invitado lo recibieran todos, para variar.

_Axl:_ Oye, ¿no será la amiga Hunter de Leev-chan, Zoe-chan ¬?

_ZLink:_ No ¬¬. Es el Onii-san (hermano mayor) de Battou-san, lo llaman Doc.EXE.

_Doc.EXE:_ ¡Hola a todos 0! ¡Gracias por oír mis plegarias, ZLink-san, BMan-san!

_BMan:_ No hay de qué, doc-san .

_Jasmine:_ ¿No es el muchacho que conocimos en aquella plática de MSN y que es un poco mayor que Pro-san y yo?

_ZLink:_ Precisamente. Leí un viejo review que me había dejado un par de capítulos atrás, y lo llamé para traerlo. Bien, Doc-san, ahí tienes a tus dos favoritas: Alia y Jasmine.

_Doc:_ Oh OO... Alia... Jasmine... (se desmaya) O...

_Proto:_ Al menos no creo que haya que preocuparnos mucho oô.

BushiMan trae una máquina desfibriladora (máquinas de las que se usan para infartos).

_BMan:_ Bien, ¡a un lado! (le da una descarga)... Creo que con eso servirá.

_ZLink:_ Bro, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa OoU?

_BMan:_ Sabía que esto sucedería, es mejor prevenir .

Doc.EXE se levanta y voltea hacia Alia.

_Doc:_ Alia, ¡te amo QQ! (se lanza sobre ella) ¡Déjame ser tu amado!

_Alia:_ (lo detiene) ¡Olvídalo! X-kun es el único para mí uú.

_Doc:_ (de rodillas) Pero, él no te quiere, y yo sí. ¡Dame una oportunidad!

_Alia:_ Aún así, yo lo voy a seguir queriendo, él es y será mi primer y único amor ... Además, ¡eres mayor que Jasmine y te interesas en mí! ¡Eres un pervertido !

_Doc:_ ¡No, todo menos esa palabra TT! ¡Pervertido, no ;;!

_Jasmine:_ (le ofrece su mano) Ven, levántate, puedes encontrar a otra chica, una que te corresponda ... y que sea de tu misma edad ¬¬U.

_Doc:_ Sí, de mi misma edad... Como tú, Jasmine ...

_Proto:_ (se interpone) ¡Olvídalo, viejo!

_Doc:_ ¡No! ¡Ahora esto! Estoy entre renunciar a la chica perfecta y pelear con mi ídolo... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando ! (se desmaya otra vez)... O...

_ZLink:_ De todas formas, seguimos con el trato de no intervenir con los invitados, Proto-san uú, así que... Alia-ko, Jasmi-chan, sé que no pueden acceder a sus términos, pero, por lo menos sean amables con el pobre tipo, creo que le dará un coma si se sigue desmayando oôU...

_Alia:_ Eh ¬¬... OK.

_Jasmine:_ Creo que es lo justo; después de todo, es un invitado y tiene los mismos derechos que los anteriores.

_BMan:_ Traeré de nuevo la máquina desfibriladora. Por suerte tiene ruedas ¬¬U.

_Gate:_ Oye, ZLink-san... ¡Mira la hora! ¡Se nos ha ido mucho tiempo! ¡Dejemos a Doc.EXE y empecemos el capítulo!

_ZLink:_ Conozco tus intenciones, Gate-san, no finjas ¬¬... Ali-chan, Jasmi-chan, se quedan con doc-san hasta que despierte y se sienta con mejor autoestima 'lo que puede tomar varias horas'; bro, deja la máquina aquí, de todas formas, Jasmi-chan está estudiando medicina. El resto, ¡vamos, a ensayar para el cap 10, que empezamos a grabar mañana! Ahora los dejo con el capítulo 9... ¡Rodando 0!

Megaschool X

Capítulo 9: Mucho romance, pero ¡es hora del fútbol!

Cierta casa en medio de la ciudad, 6:05 AM... Un muchacho de alrededor de 18 años de edad golpea insistentemente la puerta de un cuarto, empieza a desesperarse. –KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK ¡Iris-chan, despierta! ¡Oye, holgazana, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!– Colonel llamaba sin descanso desde las 6 en punto. Dentro del cuarto en cuestión, una linda chica de cabello castaño dormía apaciblemente soñando con alguien... –... ... Oh, Zero-kun... eres tan lindo conmigo... ¡Wow! ¡Zero Omega, eres un pícaro demonio !... – murmuraba Iris entre sueños (y ¡qué sueños oô!), hasta que oyó el constante llamado de su hermano. –¿Hmm?... ¡Ya voy, hermano !... ¿Qué hora es ? ¡Santo cielo, son las seis y diez OO! ¡Debía estar despierta hace ya un rato! Pero, creo que valió la pena el ligero retraso – dijo la chica, recordando su sueño (si estaba soñando lo que creo que estaba soñando... creo que hasta se apuró a despertar U). Se preparó más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía, para reponer el tiempo. Salió justo a tiempo para que Colonel le pusiera el desayuno en la mesa. –Sabía que te apresurarías, hermanita, siempre lo haces cuando te quedas dormida– le recibió éste. Iris desayunó velozmente y, para cuando su hermano se dio cuenta, ya estaba lista para irse. –¡Vamos, Colonel-san! ¡Ahora tú eres el que se quedó atrás!- le apresuraba ésta. El joven reploide se sorprendió de la prisa que de repente tenía su hermana menor, pero no le dio mayor importancia 'Debe ser que tiene algo que contarle a Roll que no le alcanzó a contar ayer' pensó Colonel, mientras salían en su auto. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Iris bajó rápidamente y casi se le olvida despedirse, lo cual sí era raro. –Creo que hablaré con ella en casa, algo extraño está ocurriendo ôô– se dijo Colonel mientras se dirigía a la universidad.

–Buenos días, Iris-chan – le saludó animadamente Roll. –Hola, Roll-chan nn. ¿Has visto si ya llegó Zero-kun?– le dijo Iris, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. –Eh, no 99. Creo que todavía no llega– contestó la rubia, como si ocultara algo. Repentinamente, la vista de la chica de cabello castaño fue obstruida por un par de manos cuyo dueño tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. –Adivina, ¿quién es?– preguntó el chico. Iris sonrió y, sin pensarlo, se quitó las manos de los ojos y volteó hacia el muchacho. –Sabía que eras tú, Zero-kun – dijo la chica, abrazando a Zero y dándole un tierno (y largo) beso en los labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Roll, quien sólo se les había quedado viendo U. –OOU... ejem... chicos– la pareja volvió a verle, tomando cierto color rojo y riendo nerviosamente. La chica rubia fue ahora apresada con un ataque sorpresa de cosquillas en su nuca y en su costado, girando inmediatamente hacia su secreto atacante. –... X-kun ... – Roll se sintió feliz de ver a su novio, a quien no veía desde la tarde anterior, cosa que se le hacía una eternidad. –Buenos días, preciosa . Creo que tú me debes algo )– contestó X, besando apasionadamente (y largamente, también U) a la chica, quien quedó algo ausente luego. –OO... eh... espero que nunca vuelva a deberte algo... porque me estaría perdiendo de mucho – opinó ésta. Luego de tan cariñoso recibimiento U, pasaron al salón de clases sólo para encontrar que momentos después entraban Lan y Maylu tomados de la mano. –Bueno Oô... creo que algo es seguro, el día de ayer fue mejor de lo que parecía a primera vista– opinó el chico Máxim, mientras que por la otra puerta del aula entraba una chica que tenía cara de haber renovado su actitud completamente. –¡Buenos días 0! ¡Hola, X-kun !– saludó alegremente Alia, tomando a todo nuestro grupito por sorpresa nñU. –¡Ahh OO! Oh, Ali-chan , eras tú. Buenos días– replicó X, ante la expresión atónita de sus amigos. –X... ¿llamaste a Alia "Ali-chan", o estoy alucinando Oo?– indagó Zero. –Eh... bueno U... es una larga historia... – el joven reploide relató lo sucedido en la cita del día de ayer teniendo como testigo a una enrojecida Alia. Nadie dijo una palabra por unos momentos. –Este... creo que eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, X-kun – aseveró la chica Star, recompensando a su novio con otro beso en los labios (estamos cariñosos esta mañana, ¿no chicos 0?). Alia observaba la escena con una mirada sobria, aunque luego su gesto se suavizó 'Creo que Star-ko me ganó... ese beso es la prueba, X-kun siempre ha sido muy tímido, y ella ha logrado que cambie' pensaba la chica Nova. –Tal parece ser que nunca podré ponerme a tu altura Star-ko , nunca había visto a X-kun tan feliz. Espero que su noviazgo tenga, de ahora en adelante, menos problemas de los que ya ha tenido nñ– expresó ésta amablemente. –Gracias, nada mejor que palabras de aliento de mi ex-rival U... Y, por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si gustas– le respondió de igual manera Roll, a lo que Alia asintió. –¡Qué bien 0! Una nueva amiga, ¡celebremos por eso!– manifestó efusivamente Iris. Alia se sentía muy bien; las personas que alguna vez trataron de evitar que ella estuviera a menos de 2 metros de X, ahora querían celebrar porque la consideraban su amiga. –Yo... ¡Muchas gracias nn!– les agradeció la chica de ojos azules.

Recién sonó el timbre, todos tomaron sus asientos, notando inmediatamente un espacio vacío. –Buenos días, hoy no contaremos con la presencia del joven "micron porque está bajo reparaciones delicadas. Ayer le detectaron un sector físico de la memoria dañado, y esta mañana se iniciaron los procesos para instalarle un nuevo disco duro con los datos recuperados del viejo, y recuperar los datos del sector dañado– explicó el profesor Langley. X y su grupo recordaron en ese momento lo sucedido el día antes de que Alia llegara a la escuela... 'Si todo sale bien con los datos dañados del disco de "micron... sabrá lo ocurrido ese día... y no existe forma alguna de convencerlo luego de lo de ayer... estaremos perdidos' reflexionaba el chico Omega, temiendo por su operativo. –Comandante Omega... los datos indican que, luego de lo de Sigma, nuestra popularidad, sobre todo la suya, ha ido en constante aumento; a esta altura, cualquier revelación comprometedora puede ser peligrosa– le informó Máxim. Todo parecía desmoronarse, Bass se enteraría del secreto del grupo de Omega y sus objetivos, correría la voz y la popularidad que Zero y sus amigos habían ganado se disiparía en el viento... Pero aún existía una esperanza, y residía en los sucesos acontecidos durante la hora del almuerzo el día de ayer, Iris lo había notado. –... Zero-kun, hay una forma de evitar que "micron haga caer el plan: él tuvo problemas muy serios contigo ayer, y por ellos fue castigado. Si dijera cualquier cosa, todos pensarían que se trata de una mentira inventada por rencor y sed de venganza. Además, ya no hay forma de que nos prueben que es falso que somos novios; porque, en primer lugar, nadie puede asegurar del todo que lo éramos antes, y segundo, porque en este momento somos novios – le tranquilizó la chica de cabello castaño a su novio. –Tienes razón, Iris-chan . Debo dejar de preocuparme tanto teniéndote a mi lado – le respondió el chico. –Oigan, se nos está olvidando otra cosa, chicos... el periódico– intervino Lan. –No te preocupes, hoy es la primera práctica del equipo y, por lo menos, Roll-chan tendrá lista su parte – replicó X. Dejaron el tema atrás, pues iniciaba la clase, así que esperaron al receso.

–Es cierto... ahora que recuerdo... Iris-chan, ¿cuándo quieres que te muestre lo que vi en la red? Podemos ir cuando tú quieras– propuso Zero, quedándose su novia algo pensativa. –Hmm... que sea luego de tu práctica; pasemos a tu casa a investigar y luego pasemos a la mía para que te conozca mi hermano nn– manifestó la chica de cabello castaño, dejando algo temeroso al reploide rubio. –Eh ... ¿tu... hermano? ¿Aquel que me dijiste que me mataría si se enteraba de que estamos juntos?– preguntó el chico Omega, temblando y pálido como una hoja de papel XD. –No te preocupes, Zero-kun, no tengo intenciones de que Colonel-san se entere de que somos novios U; sólo me refería a que el hermano de "cierta" persona ya le contó de ti, y quería que mi hermano no tuviera una mala impresión– dijo Iris, volteando hacia X, quien sonreía nervioso. –nñUUU je, je, je... no tengo la culpa de que Pro-san no sepa tener la boca cerrada ¬¬ 'Un día se la voy a coser a disparos'– se justificó el chico Máxim. –Oye, X-kun, y tu hermano ¿tiene intenciones serias con Jasmi-san? Ella es muy inocente y creo que, en ese caso, él debería dar el primer paso– dijo repentinamente Alia. –Sinceramente, Ali-chan, con Pro-san es muy difícil saber si esta vez va en serio; pero puedo asegurarte que dará el primer paso... siempre lo hace U– afirmó el joven reploide. –Ahora que lo mencionas, X-kun, ¿por qué tu hermano siempre se comporta así con las chicas?– cuestionó Iris. –Realmente no lo sé, creo que decidió hacer algo así como lo que planeó Zero y luego, le gustó tanto que se hizo natural en él oô... lo curioso es que se porta así desde cierto día cuando estaba en octavo grado y yo en sexto– explicó Máxim. –¿Qué sucedió ese día, X-kun?– preguntó Maylu, interesada. –No lo sé, llegó un día con un libro y se encerró en su cuarto... – seguía relatando el chico, mientras su mente regresaba a ese extraño día...

(Flash back)

Un chico reploide de aproximadamente 14 años entra a su casa apresuradamente... lleva un libro... parece muy entusiasmado. –Hola, hermano nn. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?– le saluda su hermano menor, quien tiene 12. –Eh... me fue bien, X-kun; dile al doc que voy a estar en mi cuarto, y no entres– contestó el mayor rápidamente, entrando a su habitación. –¿Qué será ese libro que lleva?... vi que tenía un cien en la portada... ¿será una tarea?– se preguntaba X, intrigado por la actitud de su hermano.

Un par de horas después, se ve a Proto salir una sonrisa como de budista que acaba de hallar la iluminación U. –¿Qué te pasa, Pro-san? ¿Por qué estás tan contento Oo?– le interrogaba el chico de cabello castaño. –No pasa nada, X-kun... voy a salir un rato, vendré para la cena– dijo el mayor de los dos, retirándose.

Ya era hora de la cena, y Proto llegaba justo a tiempo. –Hola doc, X-kun, ¿qué hay de cenar?– saludaba éste. –¿A qué saliste, hermano?– indagó X. –Eh... sólo daba una vuelta por la otra escuela– replicó Proto distraídamente. –¿Te refieres a la escuela de... gulp... Alia OO?– confirmaba el menor. –Sí, conocí algunas chicas, no es la gran cosa– respondió su hermano, restándole importancia.

(Fin del flash back)

Todos se quedaron pensativos con los sucesos contados por X. –Oye, X, ¿nunca oíste de la leyenda que se contaba acerca de la biblioteca de la secundaria?– preguntó Zero, saliendo de sus reflexiones. –Hmm 99... creo haber oído algo... de un libro... de... – justo en ese momento, el chico Máxim entendió el asunto. –¡Cómo conquistar mujeres!– dijeron X y Zero al mismo tiempo. –Y, ¿qué dice esa supuesta leyenda?– les preguntó Roll. –No recuerdo muy bien, pero se supone que bajo una repisa de la sección de libros de ciencia-ficción, se encuentra un libro que contiene todos, pero absolutamente todos los secretos para tener éxito con cualquier mujer, humana o reploide– respondió el chico Omega. –Entonces, ¿ustedes creen que lo que el hermano de X encontró esa vez fue ese "legendario" libro?– preguntó Lan para confirmar, Máxim y Omega asintieron. –Por un lado, parece algo absurdo, pero si Proto-san es como lo describe X-kun, es muy probable que su seguridad con las chicas se deba a ese libro y a lo que aprendió en él– opinó Iris. –Eso es lo que quiero averiguar... desde que se volvió un conquistador, nunca entendí qué lo movía... y no tuve muchas oportunidades de hablar con él acerca de eso... –decía X. –Zero, vamos el fin de semana a ciudad Mágnum a averiguar todo lo que podamos acerca de ese libro y, si es posible, darle una hojeada para ver si es cierto todo lo que cuentan de él– concluyó. –Me parece buena idea. Pero, sinceramente, dudo que sea tan bueno como cuenta la famosa leyenda... además, ¿por qué quieres ver si es cierto lo que se contaba del libro? ¿No estás contento con tu novia, viejo )?– replicó el reploide rubio, con un tono de picardía. –¡¿Qué?! ¡No OO! Sólo es mera curiosidad, encarcélenme por ser curioso ¬¬– se defendió el joven reploide de ojos verdes. Todos, incluso Alia, se echaron a reír ante la reacción del chico Máxim. –XDDD ja, ja, ja... Ay, X-kun, ¡qué gracioso eres a veces XD! Creo... que eso... fue una... de las primeras cosas... que me gustaron de ti XDDD... – manifestó distraídamente la chica Nova, silenciando de inmediato las risas. –... oh-oh... se va a armar otra vez... – expresó temerosamente Zero. –Chicas, antes de empezar a discutir otra vez... – trató de intervenir X, pero... –... ¿De veras?... bueno, creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo – afirmó Roll, tranquilizando a todos 'Estuvo cerca' pensó el chico Máxim, justo cuando sonaba el timbre para regresar a las clases.

–¿De verdad, Colonel-san? Ah, y tú crees que tiene que ver con el amigo de X, Zero, ¿verdad U?– Proto estaba realmente metido en problemas, Colonel empezaba a sospechar que Zero intentara algo con Iris, siendo su mayor (y única ¬¬) prueba sus instintos de hermano sobre-protector nñUUU. –Empiezo a pensar que ese tal Omega busca aprovecharse de mi hermana ¬¬... Proto-san, quiero que me hagas un favor... – le dijo el joven Uranus en tono misterioso. –... Quiero que vigiles a este tal Zero mientras puedas y, si es posible, que también tu hermano lo vigile... si me entero de que intentó algo con Iris-chan... ¡¡No dejaré ni polvo de él ""!!– Máxim empezaba a preocuparse... si la situación no se calmaba pronto, Colonel iría a buscar a Zero sin ninguna razón sólo para matarlo (estamos ante un gran lío 00UUU). –Por favor, cálmate UUU... está bien, hablaré con X y trataremos de vigilar los movimientos de Zero... 'Ya veremos cómo sacar a Zero de ésta... va a ser más difícil de lo que fue detener a Alia' pero, no te prometo mucho, cuando Omega se lo propone, es invisible a todo tipo de rastreo– intentaba tranquilizarle Proto. –Hola, Pro-san . Oh, hola Uranus-san– les saludó Jasmine, apareciendo repentinamente. –Hola, Jasmi-chan – le respondió suavemente el de los lentes oscuros. –Buenos días, Nova-san– saludó Colonel, recuperando la calma (y esta chica ¿a qué hombre no va a tranquilizar ¬?). –Y ¿de qué estaban hablando? Digo, si se puede saber– preguntó inocentemente la chica del cabello color miel. –Eh... bueno, hablábamos de la hermana de Colonel-san, estudia el mismo año que X-kun y que tu prima– explicó relajadamente Proto. –¿De veras nn? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es?– se interesó la bella chica. –Se llama Iris Urania. No sé si ya la has visto, pero su cabello es castaño y tiene ojos verdes– le describió Colonel. –Hmm 99... creo que la he visto algunas veces, con un reploide rubio... creo que del grupo de amigos de X-kun... – recordó Jasmine. Colonel ya estaba tenso, cosa que preocupaba al joven Máxim U. –Máxim-san 8D... dime que Zero Omega no es rubio... – le reclamaba con tono perturbado. –Lamento decírtelo, Colonel-san, pero, no te voy a mentir uu... aunque sepa lo que implica ... – contestó temblorosamente Proto, teniendo enfrente a un Colonel a punto de estallar. –Pero, no entiendo una cosa... ¿qué tu apellido no es Uranus 99?– reflexionó repentinamente la muchacha Nova. –Eh, Jasmi-chan, esa es una larga historia; pero creo que ya es hora de la clase de Química, así que mejor nos vamos U– dijo Proto, llevándose a Jasmine hacia su siguiente clase antes de que fuera testigo de la furia de Colonel Uranus UUU.

Hora de la clase de Idioma, hora de volver al trabajo de reporteros, o por lo menos de planificación. –Bien, ¿han encontrado algo bueno para sus secciones?– preguntó Zero para iniciar la revisión del trabajo. –Bueno, he revisado varios libros, y he hallado algunos buenos chistes y curiosidades bastante llamativas, además de unos acertijos; tengo un disco en mi casa con los mejores– replicó Lan. –OK, tráelo mañana para que podamos ver tu trabajo– agregó el joven Omega, volteando hacia X. –Coronel Máxim, ¿tuvo tiempo ayer de revisar el mundo científico?– le preguntó a éste. –Eh... no, pero el doc Light me dijo que talvez me podría dar algo interesante hoy– contestó el chico Máxim. Le tocaba el turno a Roll... –Roll-chan, hoy son las prácticas, así que tienes que asegurarte que cualquier tema que elijas sea primicia– sugirió Iris. La rubia asintió con una mirada de decisión en sus brillantes ojos verdes. –Iris-chan, nos vemos luego de la práctica, ¿OK 0?– propuso el joven rubio. –Está bien, pero con una condición: deja de llamarle "Coronel Máxim" a X-kun, me recuerda a mi hermano mayor, Colonel U– respondió la chica de cabello castaño. –OK, a partir de hoy es el "Capitán Máxim"– dijo Zero con tono ceremonial. –No estoy muy convencido, accediste muy rápido oô, ¿estás más complaciente con Iris-chan o es mi imaginación )?– opinó X en tono picaresco. –Si lo estoy o no, no es tu problema, viejo, es mi novia, ¿o no? Puedo consentirla tanto como se me dé la gana uû, ¿verdad, Iris-chan ?– se defendió su amigo con un falso tono de enfado y abrazando a Iris. La chica enrojeció fuertemente ante el gesto y sólo asintió tímidamente, justo como lo esperaba su novio. 'Es justo como lo planeé, Iris-chan se ve todavía más linda cuando se porta tan tímida, y es algo difícil ponerla así' pensaba el chico Omega (las grandes mentes piensan igual de las chicas que les gustan 0). –Oye, Maylu-chan, ¿y tú ya tienes listo lo que vas a presentar para noticias locales?– preguntó el chico Hikari a su novia. –Todavía no, pero te aseguro, Lan-kun, que será algo que esta escuela no olvidará en mucho tiempo– garantizó Maylu, mirando de forma maliciosa a la parejita Omega-Urania, quienes no entendían las intenciones de la chica Sakurai.

Mientras tanto, otro grupito arreglaba sus diferencias... –Ya, Blaze-san, Nova-san, ¿podrían olvidar lo que sea que haya sucedido ayer y concentrarse en el trabajo?– Gate trataba de negociar una tregua entre el chico del cabello bicolor y la chica Nova, quienes no se dirigían la palabra debido a lo del día anterior. –Yo creo que podemos dejar lo ocurrido ayer en el pasado y, por lo menos, tratar de terminar este trabajo, ¿tú qué dices, Blaze-san?– expresó Alia. Chaud se quedó callado en su típica actitud de lobo solitario. –... Creo que el hecho de que tu objetivo fuera Máxim justifica el que te tuviéramos que considerar traidora; además, la culpa fue sobre todo de Thrust y "micron, por no tomarte en cuenta uú... creo que no hay realmente nada que resentir entre nosotros, Nova-ko– manifestó Blaze en su habitual tono serio y extendiéndole la mano a la chica rubia. –Tienes razón, Blaze-san, empecemos desde el principio y tratemos de ser amigos – agregó Alia, respondiendo el saludo. –¿Ven? No fue tan difícil; ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en el trabajo, por favor?– intervino el joven Axis. Ambos asintieron y empezaron a preparar lo que harían luego de clases.

Volviendo con nuestro grupo...

–Roll-chan, ¿quisieras acompañarme a ciudad Mágnum el fin de semana?– le preguntó repentinamente X a su novia, quien quedó algo impactada por la inesperada propuesta. –Eh 00... tendría que pedir permiso pero, por mí está bien – replicó, luego de recuperar el temple. Zero escuchó todo junto con Iris, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. –Iris-chan, ¿no crees que esto debería ser cita doble?– propuso el chico Omega sigilosamente, a lo que Iris asintió. –Ya veré qué invento para que Colonel-san no ponga "peros" – contestó la chica de cabello castaño. Al mismo tiempo, Lan y Maylu estaban platicando de otras cosas... –Oye, Lan-kun, ¿tú ya le dijiste a tus padres de... lo nuestro?– indagó la chica Sakurai. –Eh... aún no; no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a explicarles a papá y a mamá que, de repente, tú y yo somos novios, Maylu-chan nñUUU... y tú, ¿ya les dijiste?– respondió Lan. –Bueno, pues... yo tampoco me imagino las caras de mis padres cuando les cuente U– manifestó Maylu.

3:00 PM. Se oye sonar el timbre, la mayoría de los alumnos salen en un desorden inmenso mientras otros tantos van a los casilleros y se preparan para la primera práctica del equipo de fútbol. Al llegar a la cancha, se encontraron con el entrenador High Max. –Bien, muchachos les tengo una buena noticia y una mala... la buena es que hubo una buena respuesta para aspirantes al equipo; la mala es que fueron demasiados, y tendremos que hacer un partido para evaluar su desempeño y potenciales. De ahí, elegiremos a los mejores para que formen parte de la selección de fútbol de la escuela– explicó el entrenador. Ante la noticia, muchos de los asistentes se sintieron inseguros, pues temían no tener lo necesario para formar parte del equipo. –¿Crees que logremos ser seleccionados, Zero?– indagaba un inseguro X a su mejor amigo, quien se mostraba tan seguro como algunos otros de los ahí presentes. –¡Vamos, viejo! Tenemos entrenamiento con los más rudos de la secundaria de ciudad Mágnum; y créeme, he viajado por muchos lugares y he visto terribles jugadores tanto reploides como humanos, pero ninguno se compara con lo que hemos visto allá– le calmó Zero. –¿Tratas de decir que no había nadie peor que los de la secundaria? Bueno, si Lan logra entrar, creo que todo estará bien y podremos hacer las jugadas que hacíamos hace unos años– reflexionó el chico Máxim, tomando confianza. –Antes que nada, voy a pasar lista, todos pónganse en una fila y den un paso el frente al oír su nombre– indicó High Max, formándose la fila pocos momentos después. Cuando revisó la nómina de presentes, sólo uno hizo falta. –¿Dónde está "micron?– preguntó el entrenador, siendo luego puesto al tanto sobre la situación de Bass. –Hmm... ya veo, en reparaciones delicadas, entonces lo evaluaré luego, o ya veré qué hacer; todo depende del resultado de esas reparaciones– expresó Max. A medida que cada quien fue siendo llamado para recibir una camiseta de color azul o gris, se formaron equipos de práctica para el partido de evaluación. X, Zero y Lan quedaron en el equipo azul con los números 7, 10 y 15, respectivamente; mientras que Dynamo, Axl y Chaud en el equipo gris con los números 13, 6 y 16 cada uno (¿coincidencias del destino, o tuvo algo que ver el que Sigma fuera uno de los profesores a cargo de evaluar a los jugadores òô?). En los graderíos del campo, un grupo de chicas observaba atentamente el partido, con la esperanza de que su jugador favorito clasificara. De entre todas destacaban cuatro: Roll Star, Iris Urania, Maylu Sakurai y Alia Nova; las chicas rubias estaban también cumpliendo con su trabajo de reporteras, habiendo entrevistado previamente a los jueces, los profesores High Max, Sigma, Daisuke y el director Akiyama. A medida que el partido se desarrollaba, ciertos chicos se destacaban entre los demás. –¡Vamos, X-kun 0!– animaba la chica Star a su novio, quien demostraba su habilidad para dar pases certeros, mientras que Zero y Lan eran excelentes delanteros y tenían una tremenda potencia de tiro. Sorpresivamente, X abrió el marcador con una jugada "fantasma", un pase falso a Zero que dejó el paso libre para el gol. Los gritos de la multitud de chicas no se hicieron esperar; algunos eran de felicidad, mientras que otros de indignación, como el de cierta chica reploide del salón 1-C, Ciel Rhodium. –¡Zero-kun! ¡¿Por qué no anotaste?! Tuviste la oportunidad, ¡¿por qué dejaste que Máxim anotara TT?!– Ciel había estado pendiente de cada movimiento de Zero desde poco antes que quedara como un héroe al dejar en ridículo a Sigma. Aunque también tiene una fuerte atracción por Axl y trata de pensar que el castigo fue un error, que el joven Thrust sólo fue víctima de las circunstancias. Encima de todo, no le importa el noviazgo del chico Omega con Iris, se considera lo suficientemente capaz como para "ganarle" a Zero a la que considera, no como una rival, sino sólo como un "estorbo" (es hora de que Zero Omega sepa lo que es estar en los zapatos de X).

Volviendo con el partido, Axl respondió con un tiro mortal de media distancia, que les dio el empate; el gol de Thrust arrancó vivas de Ciel, obviamente. El partido se mantuvo igual durante un tiempo, y sólo contaban con 15 minutos. Zero quería demostrar por qué lo llamaban el "Demonio Carmesí" cuando jugaba en la secundaria, así que le hizo a X una señal que el chico entendió de inmediato, haciendo una finta y reproduciendo el pase "fantasma" que le dio la oportunidad de gol hace un rato; Axl, creyendo que Máxim iba a repetir la jugada, mandó a los defensas contra él. Justo cuando venían, X retrocedió y, haciendo el más extraño pase alto que se puedan imaginar, envió el esférico a su amigo; quien hizo un tiro en el aire más fuerte que el de Axl, rebotando en el suelo y pasando entre las piernas del portero, el cual sólo se quedó viendo el agujero que había dejado la pelota en el césped, el cual estaba rojo por la fuerza del golpe. La multitud de chicas enloqueció al ver el asombroso gol, sobre todo Iris y Ciel. –¡Muy bien, Zero-kun o!– gritaba la novia del joven Omega. –¡Excelente, lindo Zero-kun, sabía que podías hacer cosas increíbles 0!– la chica Rhodium daba gritos a más no poder, idolatrando a Zero, quien saludaba a Iris dulcemente, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a Ciel. A los pocos minutos, el silbato sonaba, indicando el fin del partido. Mientras los chicos se dirigían a las regaderas, tres de ellos fueron recibidos como estrellas por sus novias, con besos y todo ¬. –¡Estuvieron increíbles, chicos !– les felicitaba Alia, mientras observaba la escenita que hacían esas tres parejas. –Alia-ko tiene razón, lástima que no pudiste anotar gol, Lan-kun, pero demostraste que tienes lo que hace falta– elogiaba Maylu a su novio, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. –Bueno, chicas, tenemos que irnos para ver quién entró al equipo– se excusó X, retirándose junto con los otros dos a esperar los resultados, no sin antes despedirse cada uno de su respectiva novia con un beso en los labios (van por buen camino 0). Axl miraba todo desde lejos con una mirada fría, pensando en cómo alejar a Iris de Zero. Mientras Chaud se alejaba a oír los resultados, dudando de si continuar compitiendo con Lan por el afecto de la chica Sakurai. 'Hikari parece estarla haciendo feliz... si así van a estar el resto del tiempo, creo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer' se decía mentalmente el chico del cabello bicolor (al menos este sí tiene conciencia).

¡Gomen kudasai, minna-san por la tardanza U! He tenido una terrible carga en el colegio y aparte no me llegaba la inspiración. Pero, en compensación he actualizado los capítulos anteriores y el noveno es ¡larguísimo! No me di cuenta de ello hasta que estaba empezando a escribir sobre la práctica XP. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que el gol de Zero fue muy al estilo Captain Tsubasa ("Súper Campeones", para los que no saben el nombre de la serie en japonés), pero creo que el suelo enrojecido fue un buen detalle, sobre todo por lo del "Demonio Carmesí", espero reviews por esto, si no es mucha molestia. Lamento no haber escrito mucho sobre la U, pero me emocioné escribiendo de los cariños de estas parejas... sí, sé que a veces no parece creíble que sea un chico, porque soy extremadamente sentimental; pero es algo que le ha encantado a muchas de mis amigas . (BMan: discúlpenlo, se pone paranoico y depresivo cuando escribe escenas melosas, porque aún no tiene novia) Tú cállate, bro, nadie te preguntó ¬¬ (se pone unos audífonos y pone un disco de Linkin Park)... db... (BMan: ––U... déjenlo, yo sólo puedo adelantarles que veremos los resultados de los seleccionados en el próximo cap, además de que por fin empezarán las investigaciones para el periódico... me despido en nombre de mi hermano y mío, si dejara los audífonos un momento ¬¬... ¡nos vemos en el cap 10!) ¿Hmm? ¡Sayonara, minna-san!


	10. Reportajes y más romance en el aire

10:00 a.m. Zero Link llega al estudio con cara de no haber dormido bien.

_Zero Link:_ Muy bien, juro no volver a quedarme despierto hasta las 3 de la madrugada por releer mis fics favoritos ... Hermano, ¿ya llegaron nuestros invitados?

_BushiMan:_ (mirando su reloj) Llegaron hace 5 minutos, yo me aseguraré que cumplas ese juramento ¬¬U.

_ZLink:_ Olvídalo, voy a presentarlos, BMan.

ZLink entra al estudio principal, llamando a todos.

_Zero:_ OK, ¿más invitados? Sólo espero que no se trate de otro tipo al que le guste enfermizamente Iris ¬¬.

_Axl:_ O una chica a la que le gustemos, también de forma enfermiza ¬¬U.

_Bass:_ ¡Concuerdo TT!

_ZLink:_ No, y ya dejen de recriminarme por Battou-san, por Leev-chan o por mi hermana... invitados son invitados, todos tienen los mismos derechos como tales. Además, para que vean que soy buen jefe, los invitados no son como el resto... (entran dos siluetas) ¡les presento a Hikari Mitsune y a Tadao Yokoshima!

_Tadao:_ (con gesto caballeroso) Muy buenos días a todas ustedes, mis bellas señoritas... (cambia ligeramente de actitud) eh, hola chicos.

_Hikari:_ Hola a todos nn.

_Proto:_ (a Zero) El tal Tadao no me da buena espina... se parece a mí ¬¬U.

_Zero:_ (a Proto) Tienes razón. La chica parece inofensiva... aunque así se veía Leeveey, y mira cómo nos tiene a Axl y a mí TT...

_Axl:_ (a Zero) A mi no me importaría estar con Leeveey, si así estoy cerca de Zoe-chan .

_ZLink:_ Tadao-san es ligeramente mayor que Doc-san, aunque me pidió de favor que le presentara a la profesora Kaoru. Hikari-chan tiene un interés muy especial... juntar a sus parejas favoritas, por lo que arreglé que se mantuviera con Proto y Jasmine.

_Kaoru:_ Me siento halagada, Tadao-san .

_Tadao:_ No tanto como yo, señorita Kaoru.

_Hikari:_ Proto-san, ¿podrías aclararme una duda ?

_Proto:_ ¿Cuál?

_Hikari:_ ¿A qué te referías con lo de que "Jasmine no había caído con lo del libro" o.o?

_Proto:_ Eh... je, je U... (se la lleva aparte) Me refería a que Jasmi-chan no había sido... "engañada" con las cosas que decían en el libro, porque ella es pura e inocente, y sólo puedo conquistarla de la misma forma en que X-kun conquistó a Roll-chan.

_Hikari:_ Ah, ¡ya entiendo!

_Proto:_ OK U.

_Tadao:_ Y, dígame, señorita Kaoru, ¿qué se siente ser una de las maestras más jóvenes en una preparatoria?

_Kaoru:_ Bueno, creo que, es divertido estar con jóvenes, con los que me entiendo mejor... además, a mis alumnos les gusta .

_ZLink:_ ¡Vaya! Nunca creí que estos invitados se adaptaran tan rápido, creo que fue buena idea traerlos, ¿no, BMan?

_BMan:_ Muy buena idea, ZLink... pero, ¿quién va a presentar este capítulo?

_ZLink:_ Como yo tengo mucho sueño, y mis invitados están ocupados, creo que lo harás tú.

_BMan:_ ¡¿Yo OO?! OK, ni modo... hoy veremos quién entró en el equipo, el inicio de las investigaciones periodísticas y, talvez, si hay nuevos problemas con Axl o Chaud... Capítulo 10...

_ZLink:_ ¡Espera! Como es el 10mo cap, quisiera decir yo esa frase... Capítulo 10, ¡rodando!

Megaschool X Capítulo 10: Reportajes y más romance en el aire. 

–Veamos... Omega... Omega... ¡Aquí estoy! Bien, el número 10, nada menos que digno del "Demonio Carmesí"– exclamaba Zero la revisar la lista, expuesta en una gran cartelera unos minutos luego del partido. –Yo estoy con el 11– observaba X, contento de entrar en la alineación. –¡Genial! El número 7, el de la suerte– celebraba Lan, casi sin creerlo. Todos los que parecían haberse destacado durante el juego, habían calificado, como Axl y Chaud; obviamente, al haber seleccionados, también habían rechazados... –¡¿Qué?! ¡Debe haber un error, yo soy un excelente defensor! ¡¿Por qué razón no hay espacio para el gran Dynamo Eprom?!– se quejaba Dynamo, al tiempo que casi todos los ahí presentes lo callaban como de costumbre... "¡Cállate Dynamo!" (casi me da lástima, casi XD). Otro que no dio el ancho para entrar a las filas de la selección fue Double. –Bueno, creo que es otra cosa en la que no soy lo suficientemente bueno UU... – se lamentaba el joven Bynomium, siendo observado con lástima por el grupo del chico Máxim. –Pobre Double-san ô.ò... ¿habrá algo para lo que sea bueno?– se preguntaba Lan. –Algo es cierto, si pudiera controlar esa transformación que lo hace tan famoso, podría ser el líder del equipo de lucha greco-romana de la preparatoria, o el del equipo de lucha reploide... – opinó Zero. –Oye, Zero, ¿por qué no entramos en ese equipo?– le cuestionó su mejor amigo. –Hmm... podría funcionar. Ese equipo no entrena muy seguido y, como el deporte es nuevo, podemos hacer fama rápidamente, sólo necesitamos pulir nuestras armaduras y reforzarlas– reflexionó el joven Omega. –Vaya, si de hacer fama se trata, no les importa el apretado horario, ¿verdad U?– opinaba el chico Hikari. Prontamente regresaron donde un grupo de chicas esperaban impacientes los resultados que, a pesar de ser obvios, querían oír de boca de los chicos. –¿Y bien ?– indagaba Maylu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Tienes un novio con el 7, Maylu-chan – replicó Lan. –¿Y ustedes, chicos?– preguntó Alia, volviéndose hacia los dos jóvenes reploides. –Yo el 10, y X el 11– contestó Zero, orgullosamente. Tanto Roll como Iris abrazaron efusivamente a sus respectivos novios, para luego darles un dulce beso en los labios. –Bien, será mejor que mejor que nos vayamos, Iris-chan; se hará tarde para mostrarte la página que te dije, nos vemos chicos– concluyó el joven Omega, retirándose con su novia. –Hasta mañana – se despidió ésta de los demás. –Zero busca cualquier excusa para estar a solas con Iris, ¿no les parece? – observó el chico Hikari, mientras veía alejarse a la pareja Omega-Urania. –¿A quién me recuerda esa parejita )?– dijo sarcásticamente Maylu dando una mirada picaresca a la otra pareja de reploides. –Bueno, si no fuera por esas "escapadas", tú no tendrías tiempo a solas con Lan, ¿o sí?– se defendió Máxim en el mismo tono. La chica Sakurai sólo bajó la cabeza, bastante roja... –Creo... que tienes razón ¬¬– admitió. –Oye, X, tienes que darme tu secreto... nunca había visto que a Maylu-chan le regresaran sus comentarios sarcásticos XD– le pidió Lan a X. –¡Lan Hikari! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!– le reclamó Maylu en tono juguetón, aún sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa. –¿Qué esperabas? No voy a dejar que yo sea el que se sonroje el resto del tiempo, tengo que aprovechar )– replicó su novio en tono inocente, siguiéndole el juego. –¡Vaya con ustedes dos! Bien dice la gente que cuando una pareja discute como ustedes lo hacen, es su forma de decir "te quiero" – expresó Roll, provocando que tanto Lan como Maylu sonrieran algo rojos. –Roll-chan, ¿hace falta algo más para lo de la sección de deportes?– confirmó el chico Máxim con su novia. –A Alia-chan y a mí sólo nos falta entrevistar a un jugador para esta edición ... – respondía ésta, volviéndose hacia Alia. –¿Cómo decidimos quién entrevistará a X-kun, Alia-chan?– le interrogó la chica de ojos verdes. –Hmm... ¿Qué tal con una moneda? Que la lance X-kun– propuso una rubia a la otra. –OK, X-kun, ¿nos harías el favor ?– le pidió Roll a su novio, quien, asintiendo sonriente, sacó una moneda de buen tamaño de su bolsillo. –¿Qué pide cada una?– preguntó finalmente el reploide de cabello castaño. Roll pidió cara y Alia cruz; a la señal, X lanzó la moneda, que giraba rápidamente al ascender. Todos miraban la moneda con expectación, como si sus destinos estuvieran escritos en uno de sus dos lados. Hasta que por fin bajó, reduciendo su giro y siendo cubierta por la mano del chico Máxim; las dos chicas reploides se acercaron para ver el resultado... –¡Bien, gané 0!– celebraba Roll, eufórica, mientras Alia la miraba con una mezcla de alegría, por la victoria de su amiga, y decepción, por haber perdido una oportunidad de estar con X. –Hmm... Roll-chan, ¿qué te parece si dejas que Ali-chan me entreviste? Entrevista tú a Lan, démosle algo de crédito a Ali-chan por tener que renunciar a seguir peleando contigo – repuso éste murmurando, con una mirada de "prometo compensarte luego". La chica se quedó pensativa un momento, no sería malo perder un momento breve con X, si eso significaba momentos felices y más cariñosos luego, y el joven tenía razón respecto a la chica Nova; pero, por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que Alia fuera aprovechando estas oportunidades e intentar nuevamente quedarse con el chico Máxim, pero... –Lo que tú digas, X-kun – la sinceridad con que la chica de ojos azules hablaba acerca de haberse rendido del todo respecto a conseguir el afecto de X probaba que no habría problema con darle confianza. –Oh, Ali-chan, creo que hubo cambio de planes... puedes entrevistarme – le llamó repentinamente el chico Máxim, causando un efecto eufórico en Alia, que saltó de alegría. Tal vez ya no tenía oportunidades para ser novia de X, pero él seguía siendo su "persona favorita" y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. –Bien, Lan-kun, creo que tú serás mi entrevistado– decía Roll, llevándose al chico aparte para llevar a cabo la entrevista.

'Tengo que hallar la forma de distraer un momento a Máxim para poder llevarme a Jasmine' pensaba Signas, escondido tras la puerta de la biblioteca, al tiempo que Proto y la joven Nova iban para investigar de una tarea que les habían dejado en Bioestadística (que conste, sé que esa materia existe, está entre las primeras materias de la carrera). –¿Segura de que aquí está lo que buscamos, Jasmi-chan? Espero que sí, porque así tendremos, digo, tendré el resto de la tarde libre– le preguntaba el joven Máxim. –Sí, estoy segura, deberías acercarte más a la biblioteca, Pro-san ... sé que vi ese libro aquí hace unos días– replicaba la chica de cabello color miel. Ambos se acercaban a la biblioteca mientras un impaciente Overdell esperaba para poner su plan en acción; pero, de alguna forma, Proto detectó algo tras la puerta. Detuvo a Jasmine y, retrocediendo dos pasos, activó su buster y soltó un disparo de potencia media que abrió la puerta abruptamente y lanzó un par de metros a Signas, dejándolo con la cabeza en un basurero. –Oh-oh... creo que mejor venimos luego, Jasmi-chan ôò– opinó Máxim al ver a quién había derribado. La chica Nova se retiraba ya con él, pero notó un libro medio salido en un estante mientras la puerta aún estaba entreabierta por el disparo. –¡Ese es el libro !– la muchacha se acercó rápidamente y, tomando el libro, fue al mostrador y lo tomó prestado. Cuando salía notó algo... a Signas Overdell tirado en el suelo, ligeramente aturdido y con la cabeza cubierta de papeles. Se le quedó viendo con una gota tras la nuca con algo de compasión, pero cuando intentó ayudarle, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara roja de ira, por lo que decidió alejarse rápidamente. Proto vio lo sucedido desde lejos con una sonrisa sarcástica. '¡Vaya! Signas debería tomar clases de control de la ira... además, Jasmi-chan es bastante distraída, eso la hace ver más linda. Bueno, creo que se me está contagiando esa forma de pensar, X-kun es una influencia fuerte' pensaba éste.

–¡Doctor Cain, ya vine!– anunciaba Zero al llegar a su casa acompañado de Iris, poco después aparecía el Doctor Cain. –¡Hola, Zero! Veo que has traído una compañera de la escuela, ¿es acaso tu novia, la tan mencionada Iris?– la chica sólo asintió sonrojada. –Venimos a trabajar en algo que vi en Internet, es para el periódico que le conté– explicaba el chico Omega a su tutor. Cuando estaban frente a la computadora, empezaron la búsqueda de la página, pero algo le inquietaba a Iris. –Zero-kun, no es que sea mi asunto, pero ¿no se supone que vives solo?– preguntó la chica de cabello castaño. –Lo que pasa es que el doctor vino anoche para ver cómo va todo, sólo estará hasta mañana, ¿te incomoda?– le aclaró Zero. –No, lo que pasa es que me tomó por sorpresa, yo esperaba que estuviéramos solos– respondió Iris, provocando que su novio pusiera una sonrisa picaresca. –¿Solos? Iris Urania, ¿estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando )?– indagó éste. –¡No OO! ¡No es lo que te imaginas! Que lo haya soñado no quiere decir que... ¡¿Qué dije OO?!– la chica Urania estaba roja a más no poder, mientras que Omega estaba boquiabierto sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar (los que no recuerden de qué sueño hablo, regresen al inicio del capítulo 9). '¿Soñó conmigo? Pero más importante aún, ¡¿qué rayos soñó que le hacía?! Es gracioso que se le haya salido eso, pero sería de mala educación reírme; además, me afecta a mí también... Bueno, somos novios, creo que no sería malo preguntarle qué soñó, siempre y cuando lo haga con tacto; el más mínimo error y me dejará de hablar por semanas...' reflexionó Zero, volteando a ver a su novia con seriedad, cosa que la distrajo de su estado de extremo nerviosismo. –Iris-chan... ¿de verdad soñaste conmigo? Si se puede saber, me dirías ¿qué soñaste exactamente?– le preguntó el rubio de la forma más sensible que se le ocurrió. –Bueno, yo 6.6... – Iris le contó al oído todos los detalles que recordaba; Zero sólo se quedó atónito de lo que oía, tratando de no sonrojarse ni de demostrar nerviosismo ni emoción alguna. '¡Es absurdo! ¡Es casi imposible que yo haga algo así en la realidad! Sí, a veces no sé ni qué se me ocurriría si tengo la oportunidad de estar aquí solo con Iris-chan, es cierto... Sí, no es algo TAN malo, quizás hasta sería divertido y romántico; pero, aún así, ¡sería MUY arriesgado hacerlo!' ponderaba el chico Omega, al tiempo que una sonrojadísima Iris esperaba su opinión del sueño. –Eh... creo que soñar no es ningún crimen ñn, y que, aún si hiciéramos algo parecido o igual en la realidad, no sería tan grave... excepto si nos ve tu hermano . Creo que, aunque suceda eso, no importa, después de todo, somos novios y a veces el amor nos hace hacer cosas que parecen extrañas. Toma por ejemplo la primera vez que X le pidió una cita a Roll-chan, ¿no te pareció extraño en ese momento?– expresó Zero, recibiendo de improviso un beso de su novia. –Gracias por ser tan comprensivo ... me encanta cuando eres así– le decía ésta, justo antes de plantarle otro suave beso en los labios, que desembocó en otro... y en otro... y así durante un rato U.

Luego de resueltos los problemas con los sueños (y de terminada la "recompensa" de Zero 0), buscaron la información necesaria para completar el artículo de Iris. –¡Vaya! Terminamos rápido, incluso contando que iniciamos con cierto retraso, pero ya tenemos tu artículo, Iris-chan. Hmm... aún es temprano, ¿quieres ir por una malteada antes de ir a tu casa? Yo invito, linda – propuso Omega serenamente. La chica de cabello castaño estaba algo sorprendida, no es que Zero no le hiciera demostraciones de afecto, pero no era común que lo realizara verbalmente; de alguna forma, se sentía distinto. –Claro, vamos Zero-kun – replicó ella animadamente.

–Roll-chan, ¿ya terminaste con tu entrevista?– preguntó Alia a su amiga, mientras cerraba su libreta de apuntes. –Sí, veo que tú también ... ¿Disfrutaste a mi novio por mí?– replicaba ésta en tono de broma. –¿Tú qué crees? Su sola presencia me alegra el día , ¿no es así X-kun?– le seguía el juego la chica de ojos azules, volviéndose hacia X. –Sí, por lo que veo, siempre fue así... desde que nos conocemos, pero creo que me puedes devolver a mi novia, Lan– repuso el joven reploide. –Claro, así Maylu-chan no tendrá más razón para caminar de un lado a otro desesperada... je, je )– agregó Lan, tirando una mirada sarcástica hacia su novia. –Ja, ja... mira cómo me río, Lan-kun ¬¬... es broma . Pero sí empezaba a impacientarme... un poco– respondió Maylu. –Maylu-chan, ¿cómo puedes estar celosa de Roll-chan? Ella es reploide, no creo que haríamos buena pareja nñU... – le dijo su novio. –¡Oye! No estoy celosa, sólo quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos en nuestro primer día de novios, ¿no es justo acaso TT?– se defendió la chica Sakurai, poniendo una adorable carita de niña pequeña. Lan sólo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa tierna, ¡se veía tan linda así! –Bien, ¿no quieres ir al cine, pequeña?– sugirió dulcemente el chico Hikari, siendo arrastrado de inmediato por su novia. –¿Qué esperamos 0?– exclamó ella, llevándoselo ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. –Ali-chan, ¿te importa que te dejemos sola? Bueno, es que Roll-chan y yo vamos a... ir por un libro que ella me prestó la semana pasada, sí eso nñ– dijo evasivamente el chico Máxim. –Si quieren ir al parque a besarse más, sólo díganmelo, lo entiendo u.û; de todas formas, tengo que hablar con Axis-san para decirle que tengo mi parte del periódico completa– indicó Alia, causando el sonrojo de la pareja, que se retiró sin decir más. '¡Cielos! A veces lidiar con tres parejas de noviecitos cariñosos es algo... desesperante, y al mismo tiempo les tengo algo de envidia... espero encontrar a alguien que me haga pasar por algo así' se decía mentalmente la chica Nova mientras se dirigía a hablar con Gate.

Por los ya solitarios pasillos de la preparatoria, una pareja arrastrada por un sentimiento extraño rondaba sin destino aparente. X y Roll vagaban tomados de la mano, preguntándose qué fue lo que sintieron esa tarde hace dos días... ¿qué inexplicable sensación traspasó sus cuerpos de metal y, por un momento, los hizo sentir de carne y hueso? ¿Fue acaso magia? ¿Fue... amor? El deseo de experimentar esta increíble emoción los embargaba, haciendo que cada uno se mantuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero unidos incluso en su cavilar: '¿Qué me sucedió esa tarde? ¿Por qué me sentí tan diferente? ¿Ella habrá sentido lo mismo?' razonaba X para sus adentros. 'Lo que ocurrió hace dos días fue maravilloso, pero, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? Fue algo raro, pero lindo al mismo tiempo... ¿tú sabes qué pasó, X-kun?' deliberaba mentalmente Roll. En ambas mentes de forma repentina apareció una voz; en un inicio fue un leve suspiro, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una orden, un grito: "¡Hazlo!".

De la misma forma en que la voz surgió, los dos jóvenes reploides se dejaron llevar por su anhelo y, en un instante, estaban juntos en un apasionado beso, recargándose contra una pared. El chico Máxim acariciaba agitada e impetuosamente el cabello de su novia. Ésta, atraída por el mismo impulso, palpaba el rostro de X, como si tratara de convencerse de que fuera real. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en si los veían o no; para X Máxim y para Roll Star había dejado de existir el tiempo y el espacio, sólo estaban ellos dos juntos, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro. Se separaron levemente para recuperar aire, hundiendo sus miradas en los ojos del otro; perdiéndose en todas esas hermosas emociones y sensaciones. Cuando sintieron que tenían suficiente aire para continuar, unieron sus labios nuevamente, aprendiendo y dominando prontamente el lenguaje sin palabras. Siguieron con su dulce juego de besos y caricias, suave, pausado... un ritmo que sólo ellos conocían, y que era mucho más lento que el rápido compás de sus corazones, que latían a velocidades estrepitosas, sincronizados y alterados. Ni él ni ella pronunciaron una sola palabra, era como una conexión psíquica que les decía qué hacer, mas no cómo reaccionar, pues ninguno entendía qué les pasaba; pero algo era seguro: les gustaba que estuviera pasando.

Lo acontecido aquella maravillosa tarde se repetía, y a mayor escala; parecía una indescriptible alucinación, un placer embriagante. Al moverse para saborear mejor los labios de su amada, X sintió la pared en su espalda, pero no le importó que ahí estuviera una pared de espinas, sólo le importaba estar con su preciosa niña de ojos verdes. Aire de dos sabores se mezcló en sus cavidades; un íntimo y dulce contacto que los mareaba sutilmente, sin prisas. Continuaban descubriendo las mil y una formas de expresar su amor, entreabriendo los labios para tomar cortos respiros y mantener un paso constante, evitando así, perderse un solo instante de tan increíble sensación... hasta que algo pasó. Estaba el profesor Langley revisando las notas de un examen hecho el día anterior al salón 2-A mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cuando notó la inusual escena. No es que fuera prohibido que hubiese noviazgos dentro de la institución, pero tampoco era del todo correcto que dos estudiantes estuvieran besándose de forma tan escandalosa y atrevida, menos en medio de los pasillos de la preparatoria. –Joven Máxim, señorita Star... – les llamó la atención con tono grave. Inmediatamente, la pareja percibió la presencia del docente y, tomando el color más rojo que les permitía su procesador, pararon en su beso y se voltearon para escuchar. –Chicos, eh... creo que saben que la preparatoria no es precisamente el lugar para hacer esa clase de cosas. Aunque no esté estipulado explícitamente en el reglamento, es obvio que ese tipo de comportamiento no es decoroso; pero, por ser la primera vez, los dejaré ir con una advertencia– les dijo Langley. Los dos asintieron y agradecieron la indulgencia, retirándose prontamente. –Recuerden, la próxima vez... ¡busquen un lugar más apropiado!– les advirtió el profesor con tono medio bromista, provocando que el rubor de X y Roll se mantuviera al máximo; mientras se alejaban se sentían felices por todo lo ocurrido, aunque tuviera un desenlace tan bochornoso.

–¡¿Tan rápido terminaste tu helado?! Veo que tienes prisa, Iris-chan ôo– observó Zero al ver que su novia terminaba con su cono apenas 2 minutos luego de que se lo diera. –Sí... es que no le dije a Colonel-san que iba a llegar algo tarde, así que se preocupará si no nos damos prisa U– replicó ésta. –Bien. De todas formas quiero dejarle en claro algunas cosas a tu hermano: primero, que no soy ningún aprendiz de Proto; segundo, que nunca te haría nada indebido; y finalmente que, positivamente, ¡no pienso huir de él! Si se opone a lo nuestro, lucharemos, ¿verdad, preciosa ?– decía Omega con cierta seguridad, asintiendo Iris sonriente y algo sonrojada. 'Hay algo distinto en él, está más cariñoso y seguro de sí mismo de repente... ¿será por lo del partido? No, debe ser otra cosa... aunque no tengo idea de qué pueda ser. Igual es muy lindo que esté así; ojalá dure mucho' pensaba la chica, tomando el brazo de su novio y recostando la cabeza en su hombro. –Vamos a entrar a tu casa y, en cuanto crucemos el umbral, declararé abiertamente mis sentimientos por ti y pediré a tu hermano su bendición y su consentimiento en nuestra relación. Si acepta, bien por él; si no, pues se tendrá que acostumbrar– venía planeando el rubio siendo observado por una entretenida Iris. Le parecía gracioso y a la vez bello que así como así, se le hubiera ocurrido no escapar más de Colonel, y luchar, de ser necesario, para demostrar que lo que siente por ella es verdadero. Estaban ya a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa de la chica Urania, y todavía no parecía haber arrepentimiento y miedo alguno en Zero, todo lo contrario, iba a subir los escasos escalones hasta la puerta, cuando Iris lo detuvo. –Creo que deberías dejarme ir primero, te presentaría y, luego de demostrar que no eres mala persona, puedes decir todo lo que quieras respecto a que somos novios, ¿te parece? – intentó disuadirle la chica de cabello castaño, aceptando Omega con una sonrisa. Teniendo todo ya planeado, entraron lentamente. –¡Colonel-san, ya vine!– anunciaba Iris, al tiempo que el joven Uranus salía de la cocina. –Ya se te había hecho algo tarde, señorita– saludó Colonel con cierto tono de reproche. Detrás de la chica venía el joven rubio, cuya visión hizo hervir los circuitos del hermano mayor. –¿Es... quién creo que es, Iris-chan?– preguntó seriamente. –Sí, Colonel-san, él es Zero Omega. Hoy eran las primeras prácticas de la selección de fútbol, y él se inscribió, por lo que le hice compañía. Además, fui a su casa porque tenía una información para el proyecto de periódico del que te conté; no te preocupes, estaba su tutor de visita u.ú– contestó Iris con naturalidad y un dejo de sequedad, para luego retirarse.

Colonel invitó a Zero a sentarse y se le quedó viendo severamente. –Así que... ¿desde cuándo conoces a Iris-chan, Omega?– indagó el joven. –Desde el primer día de clases– respondió el otro. La chica veía todo desde lejos con sus ojos verdes fijados en su hermano; le parecía que Colonel, a pesar de haber sido creado como su hermano mayor, actuaba más como su padre. –¿Has tenido o tienes novia? ¿Qué tanto contacto mantienes con el hermano mayor de X?– continuaba Uranus en su interrogatorio. Iris ahogó una risita al oír las preguntas. ¿Qué relación tenían esas dos preguntas? Tal orden sólo parecía lógico en la mente de Colonel, que esperaba inquisitivamente la contestación. Omega estaba pensativo, si le decía que no ha tenido novia hasta hace unos días, diría la verdad, pero sería una verdad a medias, lo que ocasionaría desconfianza posterior de parte de Colonel, así que... –Con todo respeto, no he mantenido mayor contacto en toda mi vida con Proto Máxim del que usted ha tenido en todo lo que lleva de conocerlo. Y sólo he tenido una novia, mi actual novia. Su nombre es Iris Urania; y déjeme decirle que la quiero mucho y ella a mí, y que nunca me permitiría hacerle daño alguno– declaró solemnemente el rubio, ante la expresión atónita del joven Uranus. La chica de cabello castaño temía ahora por la vida de su novio, quien permanecía inmutable mientras Colonel se le acercaba con pasos secos; Zero se puso de pie y esperó serenamente la reacción del hermano de su novia. –Veo que tienes muchas agallas al decirme eso de frente y sin reserva alguna, y que estás totalmente seguro de que no te propasarás pase lo que pase... – opinó inquisitivamente éste, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Zero asintió rápidamente. –Pues, en ese caso... ¡felicidades !– manifestó Colonel, dándole un amistoso apretón de manos. Tanto Zero como Iris parecían no entender en absoluto la situación. –Colonel-san, ¿por qué de repente aceptas mi noviazgo con Zero-kun de tan buena forma Oo? – pregunta la confundida chica. –Omega-san es el primer chico que no huye ni tiembla, y que me dice justo en la cara que siente algo por ti y que piensa respetarte; para hacer eso hace falta mucho valor, y yo respeto el valor, por lo que no pienso interponerme entre ustedes ... tienen toda mi aprobación– aclaró Uranus. La pareja sólo se veía con la boca abierta a más no poder y con una cara de "¿puedes creerlo?". Luego de reaccionar, se abrazaron y se dieron un rápido beso. –Y, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron escondiéndome esto?– intervino Colonel. –Este... desde ayer. De hecho, la llevé a un restaurante anoche, ocultándolo; me disculpo sinceramente– admitió Zero. Uranus lo miró de reojo; no parecía mentir respecto a disculparse, realmente parecía arrepentido. –Bien, si prometes no volver a hacerlo, no creo que haya problemas más adelante– repuso el mayor. –Le doy mi palabra de caballero, Uranus-san– agregó el chico Omega. –¡Llámame Colonel, estás en confianza! ¿Puedo llamarte Zero?– replicó Colonel amistosamente. –Claro, Colonel-san– expresó Zero, relajándose un poco.

Axl Thrust salía muy malhumorado de la preparatoria, después de todo, limpiar media institución no es el trabajo más glamoroso del mundo. –¡Maldito Zero, lo va a pagar caro!– venía diciéndose, cuando tropezó con alguien. Al fijarse bien, pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica reploide más o menos de su edad, de largo cabello rubio con un extraño brillo, y ojos azul marino; estaba en el suelo recogiendo unos papeles. El chico se inclinó para ayudarle, y ella le agradeció sonriente. –Lo siento, estaba molesto y no veía por donde iba– se disculpó Axl. –No te preocupes, yo también iba distraída – repuso la chica. –No, me disculpo de todo corazón, señorita... – agregó cordialmente Thrust, esperando oír el nombre de la bella chica. –Bluehope, mi nombre es Zoe Bluehope. ¿Y el tuyo?– respondió ella (¿les suena el nombre 0?). –Soy Axl Thrust, y me gustaría invitarte una bebida para disculparme por tirar tus documentos, si no es mucha molestia, claro– replicó el pelirrojo. Zoe aceptó algo sonrojada la invitación.

–Dime, Zoe, ¿en dónde estudias?– le preguntó Axl ya en la fuente de sodas. –En la preparatoria Novell. Axl, eres de la preparatoria Lancaster, ¿verdad?– declaró la chica (lamento que no supieran el nombre de la preparatoria, pero hasta ahora se me ocurrió P). –Me temo que sí, pero no creo en las riñas entre escuelas– expresó Thrust. –Yo tampoco nn, me parece algo tonto– le apoyó la chica Bluehope. –Eso es bueno, porque así no veo ninguna razón por la que no podamos ser amigos – manifestó sonriente Axl. –A mí me parece buena idea, Axl – concordó la rubia, correspondiendo dulcemente a la sonrisa del chico. –Perfecto. ¿A qué hora sales de clases mañana?– le interrogó éste. –Como a las tres y media, ¿por qué?– contestó ella. –Por nada, pensaba que si podíamos ir al cine a las 4, si tienes tiempo libre– propuso Axl. –Claro, suena genial – aceptó Zoe gustosa. –Bien, nos veríamos mañana en el parque a las 3:50. ¿OK?– consultó el chico de cabello rojo. –Está bien, será mañana en el parque. Pero, aún hay algo que no entiendo... – dijo la chica, apoyando el mentón en su dedo índice de forma pensativa. –¿Qué no entiendes, Zoe?– se interesó el joven Thrust. –Siento que ya te he visto antes... ¿has estado alguna vez en ciudad Mágnum?– indagó la chica de ojos azules. –Sí, yo vivía ahí. Estudié en la Escuela Especializada para Chicos desde primer año de primaria– confirmó Axl. –Mi tío daba clases en esa escuela . Bueno 66, se me hace tarde, ¿me darías tu número por si algo sucede?– inquirió Zoe, mirando su reloj. –Por supuesto. Espera un momento... – le respondió el chico, mientras escribía rápidamente en un pequeño papel, entregándoselo posteriormente a la chica Bluehope. –Gracias . Ten el mío, por si acaso– añadió ella, llevando a cabo el mismo procedimiento. –Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana!– se despidió Axl, mientras la chica salía corriendo. '¡Cielos, es linda! ¿Pero qué digo? Apenas la acabo de conocer; pero, al menos, me hizo olvidar lo enojado que estaba. Gracias a Zoe, este día no fue tan malo como estaba hasta hace rato' pensaba él al verla alejarse.

¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez sí que se me fue la inspiración, pero... ¡ya soy bachiller TvT! (BMan: lo que quiere decir que el otro año irás a la Universidad como Proto, ¿no?) Exacto, nii-san; pero, volviendo a nuestro fic... ¿Qué les pareció la escena de beso de X y Roll? Sí, sé que acabó horrible (BMan: de parte de ambos, pido disculpas, Karin-nee UU), pero les confiaré que, de no ser por un final tan vergonzoso para esa escenita, tendría que cambiar el fic a clasificación R OOU... a veces me dejo llevar por mis fantasías U. (BMan: lo cual es peligroso, ZLink-san u.ú) Sí, lo que digas ¬¬U. Lo de Colonel me tomó por sorpresa incluso a mí, ¿quién iba a pensar que lo que buscaba Colonel-san para su hermanita era alguien que se pusiera los pantalones? De saber que era tan fácil, creo que Battou-san se le hubiera adelantado a Zero-san XDDD. Y, finalmente... sorpresa, sorpresa... ¡Zoe en el fic! Sí, luego de que Leev-chan y yo lo planeáramos, ella aparece en mi fic para... ¡sí! Para ser la pareja del buen Axl-san, igual que en el fic de Leev-chan. Creo que la mayor pregunta que les dejaré esta vez será: ¿Qué soñó Iris esa noche para que Zero se pusiera así o.ô?

Espero sus reviews, ¡sayonara, minna-san!

Zero Link and BushiMan... reporting to base.


	11. Fin de semana de descubrimientos interes...

Zero Link llega al estudio discutiendo unos asuntos con BushiMan...

_Zero Link:_ Ya me cansé, es mejor de esta manera...

_BushiMan:_ Tienes razón, nii-san (hermano); además, la producción se ha tardado mucho...

_ZLink:_ Cierto, ya prácticamente inicié la Universidad, tú sabes tan bien como yo que tendré menos tiempo para escribir. No queda otro remedio... (toma un altavoz) ¡todo el elenco hágase presente de inmediato!

En unos momentos se han reunido todos.

_X:_ ¿Qué ocurre, ZLink-san¿Qué es tan importante?

_ZLink:_ Venía discutiendo con mi hermano, y hemos tomado una decisión acerca del fic... (todos esperan atentos) Teniendo en cuenta los recientes sucesos, hemos decidido... (todos esperan con los ojos abiertos a más no poder) nombrar la ciudad Neo Arcadia...

Todos caen estilo anime.

_Zero:_ �¿Ese era el tan importante anuncio!

_ZLink:_ ... y también el hecho que ahora todo el tiempo serán dos invitados por capítulo.

_Axl:_ (tembloroso) ¿D-desde e-e-este c-capítulo Oo?

_BMan:_ De hecho todo empezó por lo del capítulo anterior; además, con el poco tiempo que mi hermano tendrá para escribir por las clases de la Universidad, deberían ser hasta tres, pero no queríamos presionarlos demasiado.

_ZLink:_ Dirás que tú no querías presionarlos ��... De cualquier modo, aquí están nuestras dos invitadas... las autoras Hay Lynn y Asuka Sohryu Langley, aunque Hay quiere que la llamemos Botan, y viene con su novio Yohko Kurama, para darle celos con Zero, Chaud y Proto 0... Asuka quiere solamente a Lan, y viene con su asesor personal, un pingüino...

¡Oye, mi nombre es "Pingüinico", y no lo olvides!

_Asuka:_ ¡No fastidies, pajarraco molesto!

Asuka empieza a ahorcar a Pingüinico

_Botan:_ Hola a todos ... ¡Zero-sama, Chaud-san, Proto-san 0! (abraza a los tres) Todavía hay tiempo, Yohko vendrá en unos momentos 0.

_Zero:_ Pues, yo no sé... siento que me están usando... y, de todas formas, no me gusta que me agarren de peluche o fantasía ��...

_ZLink:_ Pero... siempre te usan, sobre todo en la actuación, y no te quejas... tienes tantas admiradoras que lo de peluche o fantasía del chico ideal es apenas la punta del iceberg en cuanto a lo que quieren contigo o.ô...

_Asuka:_ Lan-kun¡ven ac�! (se lanza sobre Lan) Te quiero sólo para mí... al menos por este rato .

_Lan:_ Está bien Oo... de cualquier manera, nunca me habían elegido para estas cosas... se siente bien de alguna forma ...

_Maylu:_ Porque no estás del otro lado de la situación ��.

_Asuka:_ (aferrándose a Lan) ¡Es mío TT! Al menos por lo que dure la proyección del capítulo... será largo¿verdad, ZLink-kun?

_ZLink:_ No puedo adelantarte nada, pero me parece que sí será largo.

_Kurama:_ Botan¿qué haces con esos tres tipos TT!

_Botan:_ (fingiendo inocencia) ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

_Kurama:_ ¡Parece que me estás siendo infiel, mujer! Pero, si así son las cosas, creo que mejor me voy...

_Chaud:_ (en voz baja) No estoy seguro, pero¿no deberías ir tras él? Las cosas no resultaron como pensaste.

_Botan:_ No, volverá u.ú... (Kurama abre la puerta del estudio, sin mirar atrás) ¡Yohko, vuelve ó.ò!

Botan sale corriendo tras de Kurama.

_Proto:_ Hmm u.u... hay gente que no tiene remedio... "No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes".

_BMan:_ Concuerdo, Proto-san. Ahora, mejor vamos a ver el cap 11.

_Botan:_ (regresa, del brazo de Kurama) Sí... y lo veré con mis 4 chicos favoritos .

_Kurama:_ Algún día aprenderá 0.

_BMan:_ Un buen noviazgo no lo acaba nada¿no crees, ZLink-san?

_ZLink:_ Sí ... Asuka-chan¡va a empezar el capítulo!

_Asuka:_ Bien, vamos, Lan-kun ... (se lleva a Lan)

_Maylu:_ (a sí misma, en voz baja) Sólo es un rato, sólo es un rato uú...

_ZLink:_ Con todo y retrasos, pero... capítulo 11¡rodando!

Megaschool X Capítulo 11: Un fin de semana de interesantes descubrimientos... 

Neo Arcadia. Viernes, 6:03 a.m. Una bella reploide rubia se preparaba tranquilamente su desayuno, al tiempo que pensaba en una persona especial... Roll Star no podía ni quería sacar de sus pensamientos a X Máxim; cada vez que buscaban quedarse solos, sus demostraciones de afecto se hacían más profundas. Por un lado, le gustaba que su novio fuera así de cariñoso; pero, por el otro, se estremecía de imaginar qué ocurriría la siguiente vez, más aún si ella se dejaba llevar fuera lo que fuera. Se sentó a tomar su desayuno mientras seguía cavilando sobre el tema. 'Y si... ¿Y si llega un momento en que fuera demasiado y ni él ni yo nos damos cuenta¿Y si lo descubre alguien más, alguien que sí sepa hasta donde debemos parar¿Qué pasaría con lo nuestro?...' meditaba la chica, cambiando su semblante sonriente por una expresión de consternación. '... Pero, X-kun... él no es tonto, él se detendría antes de hacer cualquier cosa indebida... sí, debo dejar de preocuparme. Él me quiere, y nunca se atrevería a propasarse, es cierto... X-KUN ME QUIERE DE VERDAD' concluyó Roll, retornando a la amplia sonrisa con que se había levantado. Luego de terminar su desayuno, siguió con su rutina: arregló su larga cabellera en la acostumbrada cola de caballo, se lavó los dientes y se perfumó con el mismo perfume que había estado usando desde el día que X se le declaró (la nostalgia impera entre los románticos... lo sé por experiencia). Tomó su mochila y salió de su departamento lista de los pies a la cabeza. Al salir del edificio, fue calmadamente a esperar el autobús que la llevaría a la preparatoria. Cuando éste llegó, pagó el cambio exacto y buscó un espacio vacío, en el cual se sentó. Todo esto lo hizo como lo hacía desde la secundaria, pero algo había cambiado recientemente: que ahora todo lo hacía pensando en su adorado reploide de ojos verdes; pensando que, al bajar del autobús y entrar a la preparatoria, se encontraría una vez más con el dueño de su corazón y de sus pensamientos... –Hola, Roll-chan – el buen X nunca cambiará; puede ser muy apasionado a solas, pero su actitud en público no pasaría de pocos (pero fogosos) besos y unos cuantos cumplidos que, aunque suelen poner a Roll como manzana madura, no se comparaban con los dulces discursos que le declamaba a la sombra de los árboles, y desde el fondo de su alma. –Buenos días, X-kun – respondió tímidamente ella. –¡Muy buenos días, Roll-chan o!– era su mejor amiga, Iris, que venía prendida del brazo de Zero Omega. –Ya estamos casi todas las parejas ... ¿Dónde están Lan y Maylu?– indagó éste, siendo sorprendido por un grito repentino, seguido por una eufórica risa de parte de la mencionada pareja. –ja, ja, ja XDDD... lástima que no te pusiste igual de pálido que cuando Sigma apareció– alguien que sí había cambiado era Lan; solía ser más introspectivo, aunque era alegre con sus amigos, no se abría del todo más que con Maylu. Ahora, deja salir más el carácter divertido que sólo su actual novia conocía bien. –Nos aseguraremos que la próxima vez, Zero aprenda a volar XDDD– los sarcasmos y bromas casi pesadas de Maylu Sakurai la hacían inconfundible en este grupo de amigos, una perfecta compañera para Lan, hechos el uno para el otro XD. –Hola, chicos. Hola, X-kun – la imagen que le faltaba a este cuadro de amigos: Alia Nova. Aunque haya renunciado a competir por el afecto de X, ella seguirá encantada de su actitud amable y compasiva; al menos hasta que alguien más conquiste su corazón. Con el sonar del timbre, los siete acuden al aula para las clases; aunque, casi llegan tarde U. –�¿A quién se le ocurre poner el laboratorio de química hasta el otro lado de la preparatoria TT!– se quejaba el chico Omega, desfalleciendo de cansancio. Afortunadamente, el profesor de química sufrió el mismo predicamento, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de tomar asiento antes de que éste llegase. –¿Por qué Proto Máxim tuvo que hacer estallar el viejo laboratorio el año pasado?– venía lamentándose el profesor Akira Yaragizawa. Pasado el incómodo momento (sobre todo para X), y exceptuando el hecho de que Bass Ómicron seguía convaleciente de sus reparaciones, las clases iniciaron normalmente.

En la Universidad de Neo Arcadia todo marchaba también de forma normal... –Jasmi-chan, muy buenos días– saludaba Proto de la manera más educada que se le ocurrió, con reverencia y todo. Jasmine, ahogando una tímida risita, se sonrojó notablemente ante tan elegante gesto. –Hola, Pro-san . Dime¿a qué se debe tanta cortesía¿Acaso piensas invitarme a una cita, Proto Máxim?– dijo ella con cierto tono de broma. –Te desconozco, Jasmine Nova... ¿Has revisado mi agenda? Pensaba invitarte más tarde; pero, ya que te me adelantaste¿estás libre a las 7:00?– la respuesta algo sarcástica del joven Máxim tomó por sorpresa a la ingenua muchacha. –�¿Eh OO¿Es en serio¿No estabas bromeando, Pro-san?– inquirió ésta, levemente aturdida por lo repentino de la proposición. –Si estás ocupada, puedo entenderlo, Jasmi-chan– pareció retractarse el chico. –No... no es eso, Pro-san, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa... – repuso la chica de ojos zafiro. –Perfecto. Entonces¿a las siete?– consultó Proto. –Claro, aquí tienes mi dirección ¿a dónde iremos?– replicó Jasmine, entregándole un pequeño papel con la dirección de su domicilio. –A cenar, y luego al autocinema¿te parece bien?– propuso Máxim. –Magnífico, Pro-san – respondió Nova. –De acuerdo, pasaré por ti. Ahora... mejor nos apresuramos¡porque se nos va a hacer tarde Oo!– concluyó el joven de gafas negras al ver que llegarían tarde a su primera clase del día. Mientras tanto, en las sombras (en un pasillo oscuro, lo que quieran), Signas Overdell observaba sin ser visto... –¡Ya verás, Máxim! Yo tendré a Jasmine al final, cuando se dé cuenta de cómo eres en realidad... ¡Oh, ya voy tarde¡Me la pagarás, Máxim!–

Hora del almuerzo. Los alumnos se reunían en las mesas luego de tomar sus respectivos almuerzos. En una mesa en especial, siete amigos se apretaban para poder comer juntos. –Bien¿a qué hora vamos mañana a ciudad Mágnum, Zero-san?– preguntaba X, mientras se sentaba para comer. –No lo sé¿qué les parece si nos reunimos en la terminal de autobuses a las 9:30?– propuso Zero, mas Alia no entendía de qué hablaban. –¿A qué van a ir a ciudad Mágnum, Zero-kun?– al oír la pregunta explicaron la averiguación que querían hacer sobre la leyenda urbana del libro que tiene los secretos para ser el centro de atención de las mujeres y su relación con la actitud que acompaña a Proto desde que estaba en 2do de secundaria. –Ya veo... les deseo suerte a todos, yo no puedo ir, porque tengo que ayudar a Jasmi-chan con la despensa– se excusó la chica Nova. –Nosotros tampoco podemos ir, no nos dieron permiso– añadieron Lan y Maylu al unísono. –Entiendo, no se preocupen . Lo extraño es que Thrust-san está de mejor humor que ayer, qué habrá pasado?– se preguntaba el chico Máxim. –Ni idea, pero debe haber sido algo muy bueno, considerando su carácter Oo– opinó Maylu. –Oigan¿no creerán que tiene una... cita?– sospechó Iris, poniendo a pensar a todo el grupo. –... ¿Una cita¿Axl Thrust? Es algo extremista pensarlo¿no le parece, Capitán Máxim?– objetó el reploide rubio. –Tanto como "extremista" es exagerado, viejo; varios chicos de la clase están teniendo citas. Prácticamente están llevando a cabo el proceso normal: salen con una chica, y si les gusta, intentan que sea su novia, llevándola a más citas, hasta que hacen la pregunta... el hecho que nosotros encontramos a la chica perfecta con una o dos citas no quiere decir que Axl-san ya tenga novia, pero es prueba de que, como dice Pro-san, "no pierde el tiempo el chico"– argumentó acertadamente Máxim. Dejando el tema atrás, volvieron al plan de ir a Ciudad Mágnum al día siguiente: en autobús sería aproximadamente una hora de camino, por lo que tomarían el transporte de vuelta antes de las 4 de la tarde; y habiendo dejado el asunto arreglado, continuaron con su almuerzo.

En la preparatoria Lancaster el reloj marcaba las 3:30 p.m., los alumnos que se habían quedado en su primer entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol salían ya y sólo quedaron dos jóvenes: Chaud Blaze y Axl Thrust. El intenso entrenamiento los había dejado exhaustos, y aún tenían que cumplir con su castigo de no irse hasta limpiar el área que les correspondía. Chaud parecía haber pensado mucho en el daño que le hizo anteriormente a Maylu, y tomaba de buena manera el castigo para pagar por lo que cometió. Axl era un cuento distinto... no se sentía muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero tenía bastante prisa por acabar su trabajo. Aprovechando sus facultades superiores de reploide, terminó la encomienda en un buen tiempo, suficiente como para lavar presurosamente su rebelde cabellera rojiza y ponerse un conjunto imponente: una camiseta negra sin mangas y con líneas blancas en los bordes más un par de los mejores blue jeans que tenía, sumado a unos increíbles zapatos tenis color blanco. Salió a paso veloz de la preparatoria en dirección al parque de la ciudad, su reloj marcaba las 3:47¡estaba justo a tiempo! Aprovechó para recuperar el aliento de la apresurada caminata, cuando, ahí llegaba, exactamente a las 3:50, la encantadora chica que logró disipar su mal humor el día anterior, Zoe Bluehope. Ante sus ojos algo cansados, parecía que una radiante y dorada diosa se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa, saludando amigablemente. –Hola, Axl-kun . ¿Listo?– preguntó ella. –Nací listo, Zoe-chan 0. Andando– replicó el pelirrojo. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el cine, y Axl caballerosamente pagó ambas entradas y una bolsa grande de palomitas. –No te hubieras molestado, Axl-kun, yo tengo dinero nñ; además, no es como si fuéramos novios– le ofreció Zoe, a lo que él se rehusó. –No es correcto de todas formas, yo te invité y no me parece bien que tú tengas que pagar– ¿qué les parece? Con enorme cargo de conciencia y hablando de lo que es correcto... una de dos: o es un hipócrita, o Zoe lo tiene muy impresionado ôo... me inclino por la segunda 0.

Luego de la película, la cual duró hora y media, fueron al café al que fueron el día anterior (que, por cierto, es el mismo donde Zero e Iris tuvieron su primera cita), para platicar y conocerse un poco mejor. –Dime, Axl-kun¿cuánto estuviste en la EEPC (EEPC Escuela Especializada Para Chicos) de ciudad Mágnum?– le interrogó la chica Bluehope. –Bueno, ya te conté ayer que estuve desde primero de primaria, pero aparte estuve tiempo suficiente para conocer a una verdadera pesadilla de docente, no sé si tu tío te habrá contado de Sigma Crown... – contestó Thrust. –De hecho, mi tío es Sigma Crown– la confesión de la rubia no pudo sino provocar que Axl se tornara tan blanco que parecía que se desmayaría si palidecía más U. –�¿E-eres... s-sobrina d-d-de... SIGMA OO!– dijo éste. –Sí¿pasa algo, Axl-kun¿Acaso... vas a alejarte como los otros?– la bella chica bajó tristemente la mirada y hubiera empezado a llorar, de no ser porque Axl la detuvo. –No. ¿Cómo crees que voy a alejarme de ti, Zoe-chan? Si tú quieres que sigamos viéndonos, así será– la consoló el muchacho. –¿En... serio¿No te importa... lo mucho que le temes a mi tío?– indagó Zoe entre sollozos; pero el pelirrojo sólo la miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. –... No importa que me haga repetir la preparatoria mil veces por la materia de biología... tú me agradas, Zoe-chan, y eso es lo que importa– le aseguró él, tomándole las manos con suavidad. –Axl-kun ... eres un auténtico caballero– le agradeció la chica, depositando luego un dulce beso en su mejilla. En ese momento, Axl sintió que le caían de repente 20 toneladas en la espalda: recordó algo muy importante... –No soy... del todo un caballero... Zoe-chan... – Axl Thrust tenía que quitarse este peso que había ignorado, no importaba con quien. –... Antes, me gustaba una chica... ella está ahora con un sujeto al que le tengo mucho respeto, pero yo imaginaba que le gustaba desde antes... este tipo tiene un amigo que es como su compañero de andanzas, son muy unidos, y siempre tenían planes para ser populares a pesar de ser reploides normales... yo quise unirme a ellos, pero tuvimos unas diferencias y me alejé de ellos, guardándoles mucho rencor. El miércoles en el almuerzo me uní a otros chicos que querían quitarles sus chicas a los de ese grupo y, tomé como rehenes al amigo y la chica del sujeto que respeto... tu tío me descubrió y me castigó por un mes después de clases. Creí odiar a esos chicos... pero ahora veo que yo era el rebelde... me siento muy mal ahora... – declaró Axl, con una mirada que dejaba ver su profundo arrepentimiento. Zoe lo miró compasivamente, acercó su silla a la de él y lo abrazó tiernamente. –No importa lo malo que hagas, si pides perdón y buscas compensarlo quiere decir que no eres tan malo como creías . Yo hablaré con mi tío para ver si puede hacer menos severo tu castigo– repuso Bluehope. –Muchas gracias, Zoe-chan. Espero que nos sigamos llevando así de bien– le respondió Thrust, sonriendo levemente.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las siete de la noche, Jasmine Nova estaba terminando de arreglarse y daba instrucciones a su prima. –Te dejo la cena lista, Ali-chan; no me esperes despierta 0– le indicaba. –¿Crees que sea buena idea, Jasmi-chan? El hermano de X-kun tiene fama de conquistador¿no habrá usado alguna de sus estrategias para convencerte?– dudaba Alia. –No lo creo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, sería la primera vez; soy ingenua, pero no tonta, me doy cuenta de las cosas– se justificó la mayor de las dos en el momento en que la bocina del auto de Proto sonaba afuera. –Si tú dices que no es como dicen, te creeré; pero, no me hago responsable de nada u.ú– finalizó diciendo la menor, dejando salir a su prima. –¡Vaya! Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar tan bella, habría venido antes para poder contemplarte– dijo el joven Máxim, con los ojos tan abiertos que se le caían los lentes, mirando a la sonrojada Jasmine de los pies a la cabeza. –¿No es esta otra de tus "estrategias" de conquistador, Pro-san?– indagó pícaramente ella. –¿De dónde sacas eso, Jasmi-chan?... O¿acaso ya te contaron de mi fama? Te juro que no es para tanto; si encuentro a la chica indicada, dejaré eso para siempre– repuso el muchacho, levemente alterado. –¿De veras¿Y ya sabes cómo sería esa chica?– continuó interrogándolo la chica de los cabellos color miel, subiendo en el deportivo. –Bueno... sería dulce, muy bella, comprensiva... sería tan hermosamente ingenua, que no caería en mis "estrategias"... alguien como... tú– describió lentamente Proto, provocando el máximo de sonrojo en las mejillas de Jasmine. –¿Estás diciendo que... y-yo t-te... gusto OO?– articuló ella, sin creerlo del todo. –De cierta forma... pero lo averiguarás en el transcurso de la noche... – replicó con cierta seguridad el chico, encendiendo el motor del auto y partiendo de inmediato.

Ya en el restaurante, Jasmine no podía ni tocar su comida, Proto no había tocado el tema de que le gustaba ella en todo el rato. –Pro-san, no puedo evitarlo... dime¿en verdad sientes algo por mí?– demandó saber la chica. Máxim miraba para todos lados, quería evitar explicaciones, pero la mirada insistente y vidriosa de esos ojos color zafiro lo convenció finalmente. –Está bien... no puedo negarlo, Jasmine Nova... tú me gustas, y mucho... pero no es tan fácil... a pesar de que he cancelado oficialmente todas mis otras citas, estoy conciente de que hay muchas chicas a las que les gusto, y muchos chicos a los que les gustas; no quiero que sufras lo mismo que la novia de mi hermano... – manifestó el muchacho con tono melancólico. –No te preocupes, esas dificultades son pruebas que ellos debían pasar; si así lo hicieron, es que lo suyo va a durar mucho. Un noviazgo sin problemas no se fortalece, las pruebas unen a los novios si realmente se quieren... ya verás que todo saldrá bien– le confortó ella, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Proto no lo podía creer¡Jasmine lo había besado en los labios! Prácticamente le había dicho sí, lo que renovó la actitud del joven reploide. Luego de cenar, sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, fueron al autocinema. Mientras veían la película abrazados románticamente, la muchacha notó algo gracioso. –Pro-san¿Nunca te quitas esos lentes?– indagó Nova sorprendida de que su novio no se quitara para nada sus característicos lentes. –Prácticamente me hicieron con ellos; además, están diseñados para que pueda ver claramente de día o de noche... – se defendió él, mas no pudo detenerla cuando intentó quitarle los lentes para ver el color de sus ojos. –Veamos... ¿cafés, verdes o azules?... Tal vez negros como la noche– cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que eran de un rarísimo rojo sangre. –Esa es otra razón por la que no me los quito, fue un defecto al ser creado... prométeme que guardarás el secreto, mi amor... – suplicó el acongojado chico. Con una pequeña risita, Jasmine asintió, calmando el acelerado corazón de Proto. –Siempre y cuando yo sea la única persona que pueda ver esos lindos ojos rojos – propuso maliciosamente la hermosa reploide, recibiendo el consentimiento del joven de ojos rojos, y volviendo a su afectuosa posición. En una sola noche, varias cosas, increíbles para muchos, ocurrieron: Proto Máxim se comprometió con una chica, se portó inseguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quitó los lentes por primera vez... y la inocente Jasmine Nova fue la causante de todo esto... en verdad una chica excepcional.

Sábado, 8:58 a.m. En el departamento de los hermanos Máxim todo era un caos (y ya verán por qué)... –¿En verdad esperas que te crea que fuiste anoche con Jasmine Nova a una cita romántica en la que le declaraste tus sentimientos y que ella vio el color de tus ojos¡Por favor! No te quitas esos lentes ni para los exámenes oculares, y no te comprometerías con una chica aunque tu vida dependiera de ello ��– X actuaba de forma escéptica ante la historia de su hermano mayor, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta el historial de éste. –Te juro que digo la verdad, viejo; si no me crees, pregúntale a Jasmi-chan o a Alia... aunque dudo que Alia le creyera 9.9– buscó justificarse Proto. –Si tú lo dices... no pienso discutir contigo toda la mañana, tengo que irme. Nos veremos en la tarde, hermano– dijo el menor, tomando una mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Espera¿a qué vas a salir y por qué regresarás hasta en la tarde?– cuestionó el de los lentes oscuros. –¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí o.ô? Pero, si tanto te interesa, voy a salir con Roll, Zero e Iris; y regresaré tarde porque decidimos comer fuera, tienes el comunicador si me necesitas. Nos vemos, Pro-san– respondió su hermano, saliendo del apartamento.

En cuanto abandonó el edificio, X salió hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana, para su desgracia, la terminal de autobuses quedaba precisamente ¡del otro lado de la ciudad! Tomó el autobús que tuviera la ruta más directa, esperando llegar antes de las 9:30. Vio pasar ante sus ojos la gran metrópoli que era Neo Arcadia; era un poco mayor que ciudad Mágnum, pero mucho más brillante. Los grandes rascacielos del centro eran edificaciones que parecían torres de espejos mientras se elevaban cientos de pisos más cerca del cielo. Finalmente fue acercándose a su destino, el cual sólo era la primera parada de una investigación en la materia de leyendas urbanas. Se sentía más como en una expedición arqueológica que en una simple averiguación por la actitud que hizo famoso a su hermano. Se bajó del autobús, observando de un lado al otro al entrar a la terminal, esperando ver a sus amigos... revisó su reloj¡con razón! Eran las 9:17¡el viaje fue más rápido de lo que creyó en un principio! Se acercó al mostrador a preguntar a qué hora salía el autobús que iba a ciudad Mágnum; corrió con suerte, pues el primero del día partía a las 9:45.

Alrededor de las 9:20 llegó Roll, quien se emocionó al ver a su novio, y corrió a abrazarlo. –Hola, X-kun – le saludó, aparte de darle un tierno beso, el cual X correspondió de inmediato. Poco después, Zero Omega e Iris Urania hacían su aparición, tomados de la mano, por supuesto. –Hola, Comandante Omega. Hola, Iris-chan– los recibió el chico Máxim. –¿A qué hora sale el autobús, entonces, Capitán Máxim?– indagó el rubio. –Faltando 15 para las diez– replicó su amigo. En el acto, los dos chicos compraron los cuatro boletos, estando ya todo listo para salir. –No tenían que molestarse, trajimos dinero para los boletos– manifestó Iris. –No teníamos, pero quisimos – repuso su novio.

Esperaron un rato y, cuando se acercaba la hora, se prepararon y salieron al área desde donde subirían a su transporte. El autobús esperaba que los pasajeros subieran; y, a medida que éstos ingresaban, entregaban su pasaje. X, Zero, Roll e Iris entraron primero, esperando que todos los que iban a tomar el autobús también subieran; justo a la hora programada, éste inició el viaje que culminaría en ciudad Mágnum.

En su camino, los chicos vieron volver la ciudad donde crecieron, y la cual abandonaron hace relativamente poco tiempo. Al arribar a la terminal de Mágnum, tomaron su equipaje y salieron guiándose por X y Zero. –Por suerte aquí no vivía del otro lado de la ciudad... sólo espero que nadie nos reconozca– decía Máxim al avanzar por la ciudad. –Me temo que será necesario que nos reconozca el bibliotecario, de lo contrario no podremos averiguar si existe el libro– contradecía su amigo. –¿Cómo era el relato exacto, Zero-kun?– indagaba la chica de cabello castaño. –Lo que recuerdo iba más o menos así: "Si a las humanas y chicas reploides queréis conquistar, el sagrado libro del conquistador habréis de buscar. Sólo esta pista de mí obtendréis, bajo uno de los estantes de ciencia-ficción lo encontraréis. Uno de los estantes tiene su hueca base disfrazada, ahí hallaréis esta maravillosa obra nunca imitada". Eso es todo lo que sé, y lo sé porque me infiltré con X-san en una especie de ritual de los de secundaria– relató Omega. –¿Saben de qué se trata ese ritual exactamente?– se interesó Roll. –No estamos seguros; pero, según sabemos, investigan qué alumnos eran los más populares antes de entrar a la secundaria, y se interesan en mantener su popularidad mediante una serie de pruebas. Es fácil con los que se han mantenido en la EEPC, pero ciertamente era más difícil con los que llegaban de otras escuelas... – contaba X. –... Luego, los hacían pasar por tres rigurosas pruebas: entrar y salir de la sala de maestros sin ser visto; ir a la escuela vecina, la escuela donde estudió Alia, y conseguir el teléfono de al menos tres chicas del primer año de secundaria sin ser atrapado por ningún maestro ni los chicos de esa escuela y, finalmente, encontrar el legendario libro de los secretos de la conquista de las mujeres. Cada prueba los preparaba para la siguiente: si podían pasar la seguridad de la sala de maestros, podían infiltrarse a la otra escuela; y si podían conseguir los teléfonos de las tres chicas, es que tenían madera de conquistador, lo que indicaba que eran dignos de descubrir los secretos del libro, si lo encontraban. Muy pocos lo logran– continuó Zero. –Pero parece que Pro-san lo obtuvo de forma ilícita, pues nunca fue popular en primaria, y lo consiguió en octavo grado o segundo año de secundaria– aclaró el chico Máxim. Lentamente se fueron acercando a la enorme escuela, que albergaba aulas desde parvularia hasta educación media, en la puerta principal un gran letrero que decía "Escuela Especializada para Chicos de la ciudad de Mágnum". Se aseguraron que estuviera abierto y entraron lentamente, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. El bibliotecario reconoció al instante a los muchachos. –¡X, Zero¿Qué les parece? Los hijos pródigos regresan– los recibió jovialmente éste. –Hola, Spider¿aún atrapado entre los épicos y los líricos?– bromeó el reploide rubio. –Ya no. Decidí que los libros épicos son los mejores de la antigua Grecia– respondió Spider. –¿Es amigo de ustedes, X-kun?– preguntó confundida la chica Star. –Nos ayudaba con las tareas, su nombre es Spider Wildcard, y aparte de bibliotecario es un fanático de los juegos con naipes. Conoce desde el Black Jack hasta los trucos de adivinar cartas– contestó el de ojos verdes. –¿Qué tal, señoritas? No me digan que son las novias de este par de fanfarrones– dijo burlonamente el joven, causando un fuerte rubor en ambas chicas, que él tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. –Vinimos a preguntarte por un libro en especial, Spider-san... ya habrás oído del legendario libro que tiene los secretos del conquistador moderno¿verdad?– inquirió Omega. –Yo... este 99U... ¿qué les hace pensar que sé dónde est�? Además, ya tienen novias¿acaso quieren un harem? Y si dudan, no lo tengo registrado en ninguna parte, vean– los evadió Spider, mostrando el monitor donde para nada parecía un libro de ese tema. –Es en serio, Spider-san. Pro-san lo tomó sin entrar en los rituales secretos y tú eres el único que se encarga de los préstamos de libros– X buscaba en sus ojos la inseguridad de la mentira, pero la mente fría de apostador del joven bibliotecario encubría todo rastro de nerviosismo. –Está bien, sólo porque confío en ustedes, les diré la verdad... – cedió por fin Wildcard, transportando su mente al día de los hechos.

(Flash back)

Proto Máxim entró apresurado en la biblioteca, mientras Spider jugaba una partida de solitario. –Spider, no te vayas con rodeos, necesito el "libro legendario"– demandó el inquietado chico, el bibliotecario no quiso provocar un escándalo en horas de trabajo, así que lo llevó en secreto a la zona de ciencia-ficción. –Sólo promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que leas, y que lo devolverás mañana a primera hora, confío en ti– le condicionó Wildcard. Máxim le entregó un par de lentes oscuros que llevaba en su mochila. –Son mis lentes de repuesto, son tuyos, y son la promesa de que nadie se enterará por mí– confirmó éste. De inmediato, Spider sacó el libro de su lugar y se lo entregó a Proto, quien salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

(Fin del flash back)

El bibliotecario les mostró un par de lentes oscuros que tenían las iniciales "PM" gravadas en un costado, lo que probaba su historia. –Así que eso fue lo que pasó... luego lo leyó en casa y cambió radicalmente su manera de actuar– dedujo el chico Máxim. –Les mostraré el lugar, pero no podrán salir hasta que lo dejen como si nada– restringió el joven de cabello negro. Del modo más ceremonioso, los condujo hasta el área de ciencia-ficción, donde se supone que residía el famoso libro. Golpeó un par de veces la cubierta falsa de la base del estante y retiró la misma; dentro había un libro que parecía haber estado ahí desde hace aproximadamente 30 años. –Este es... el sagrado libro del conquistador moderno..."100 formas de conquistar a una mujer del siglo XXII"– indicó Spider. En el acto, los cuatro visitantes tomaron el libro y se acomodaron en una mesa de lectura alrededor de éste. Zero tenía la garganta seca de la expectación al voltear las páginas buscando el capítulo 1... –... Es... fuera de este mundo OO... – y no era para menos, las hojas estaban repletas de tácticas secretas que ponían a cualquier mujer o chica reploide a los pies del que las usara correctamente. El título era una mera ilusión, pues no eran cien¡eran al menos 400 procedimientos, desde los más sencillos hasta lo oculto y asombroso! Todo parecía concordar hasta que encontraron que las últimas páginas estaban pegadas entre sí, manteniendo secreto el último capítulo. –¡No toquen esas páginas! Contienen sabiduría que no es de ningún humano o reploide, no se sabe qué haría en malas manos– les advirtió Spider, mas ellos prometieron volver a unir las páginas y mantener el secreto a costa de sus vidas. Entonces despegaron con sumo cuidado las bien preservadas hojas... ¡lo que estaba escrito era casi profético! Hablaba de cómo mantener un noviazgo luego de hallar a la chica ideal, la que se describía como "aquella que no ha de querer sino la amistad del que use los secretos de los anteriores capítulos para ocultar su verdadera alma". Y no sólo hablaba de noviazgos con esta "mujer perfecta", sino también de la manera correcta de preparar el camino para pedirle matrimonio¡algo verdaderamente inconcebible tomando en cuenta el resto del libro! Al final de todo, se encontraba una dedicatoria: "A todos aquellos que sólo busquen una legión de admiradoras y no quieran comprometerse con nadie, este libro solo les traerá desgracias y los llevará a su propia destrucción". –Si lo que Pro-san me contó esta mañana es verdad, entonces... lo que está escrito en este libro... ¡es una auténtica profecía, un presagio!... – exclamó X, alterando increíblemente a Spider. –¿De qué estás hablando?– demandó saber Zero. –Esta mañana, Pro-san me contó que anoche había tenido una cita romántica con Jasmine Nova, y que le había pedido que fuera su novia y que ella le dijo que sí... además, dijo que Jasmine había visto el verdadero color de sus ojos... ¿será posible que lo que mi hermano me contó fuera cierto?– al oír el relato, Spider se lanzó contra la mesa, revisó el último capítulo del libro y señaló un párrafo en particular, el cual Roll leyó en voz alta... –"La mujer ideal abrirá el corazón del conquistador y lo volverá poco a poco un mortal como cualquier otro. Cuando la hora sea la indicada, el cazador se volverá presa, presa del deseo de amar y de soñar una vez más. Buscará a la elegida y le declarará su amor tímida pero sinceramente, destruyendo para siempre al conquistador; los restos de éste se manifestarán de vez en cuando, pero la sola voz de la chica ideal los confinará de nuevo a la oscuridad y el olvido."– todos quedaron atónitos ante tales palabras. –¿Es así como te lo contó?– preguntó débilmente Wildcard a Máxim, éste asintió. –¡Se están cumpliendo las profecías¡La elegida ha aparecido en Neo Arcadia¡X, déjame ir contigo hoy a Neo Arcadia, por favor!– le suplicó el joven al reploide de cabello castaño. –No sé si le gustaría a Pro-san¿Puede quedarse contigo, Zero-san?– el rubio asintió. –Nosotros regresamos a las 4, pasaremos por ti antes de ir a la terminal– propuso éste, aceptando de inmediato el de cabello negro. El grupo se dedicó el resto del rato a volver a unir las páginas secretas del libro, para evitar que alguien más se enterara de lo que contenía y lo devolvieron a su escondite. Luego, al llegar el mediodía, salieron con Spider a un restaurante de comida rápida de la localidad; era el favorito de X y Zero, por lo que éstos no opusieron mucha resistencia a la idea de ir a comer ahí U. –Ya extrañaba las hamburguesas triples del "Imperio de la Carne"– expresaba Máxim al tiempo que daba un enorme mordisco a la descomunal hamburguesa, ante la expresión de asombro de su novia. –¿Comían así todo el tiempo?– indagaba Iris, contemplando como Omega repetía el increíble acto de su amigo. –Sí, nos escapábamos de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo y veníamos aquí; regresábamos antes de que Sigma nos descubriera– dijo Zero, luego de tragar el inmenso bocado. Terminado el almuerzo, Spider se levantó de su asiento. –Yo debo volver a mis deberes como bibliotecario y guardián del libro sagrado¡nos vemos más tarde!– se despidió éste, regresando a la escuela.

Los otros reploides salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para que Iris y Roll conocieran la ciudad de origen de sus novios. Les mostraron los lugares que frecuentaban en la secundaria; les mostraron, de lejos, las casas donde habitan sus respectivos tutores. Se dividieron posteriormente para disfrutar tiempo de parejas y demostrarse su afecto con regalos comprados en tiendas de variedades.

X y Roll fueron a una colina que dominaba el sur de Mágnum, para alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad. –¿Verdad que es hermoso, X-kun?– manifestaba la chica de ojos verdes, maravillada por el paisaje; su novio sólo asentía, recostado en el regazo de ella. 'Con tenerte cerca de mí, amor mío, basta para sentirme un paso más cerca del cielo' pensó X viendo la belleza de su novia, quien le sonreía amorosamente, al tiempo que se perdía en mil fantasías de amor junto con él. Otros dos jóvenes reploides paseaban por la calle, tomados de la mano; no importaba el lugar, ni la hora, ellos se querían mucho y eso les bastaba. Zero estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la mirada de Iris, quien se encontraba en igual estado. Se fueron a sentar a una banca del parque, para concentrarse del todo el uno en el otro. –Mi adorada Iris, mi más preciado tesoro¡ojalá pudiéramos irnos de aquí, y vivir entre las nubes, para sólo pensar en nosotros sin preocuparnos de otra cosa!– las palabras que profería la boca del joven Omega dejaban sin aliento a su sonrojadísima novia. Ésta no podía hacer nada, sino oír los sublimes discursos que el enamorado chico le dedicaba. Sólo se adentraba en sus pensamientos, oyendo resonar en su mente cada sílaba, cada pausa, cada sonido que salía de los labios de Zero.

Entre paseo y romance, el tiempo se fue volando para ambas parejas, y la hora de partida se acercaba. Los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en la entrada de la EEPC para pasar por Spider, quien los esperaba en la entrada. –Muy bien, es hora de ver la profecía cumplirse... nunca pensé que Proto sería el afortunado en conocer a la elegida– decía éste, mientras acompañaba a los demás hacia la terminal. Ya en el edificio, preguntaron por el transporte a Neo Arcadia más próximo a salir. –El siguiente está por llegar, saldrá a las 4:05– les respondió el encargado, al tiempo que compraban los pasajes. Los cinco reploides abordaron el autobús tan pronto éste llegó, y salieron de la terminal a la hora exacta. Una hora después llegaban a la gran Neo Arcadia; tomando otro autobús en dirección a la zona donde viven los hermanos Máxim. Al bajar, Spider no podía evitar su emoción, pero ciertas palabras que había dicho hace rato regresaron a la memoria de sus acompañantes. –Spider, una cosa antes. Acláranos¿qué quisiste decir con "guardián del libro sagrado", eh?– indagó X. –No puedo ocultarles nada¿verdad? Ese libro lleva en la escuela 34 años, lo escribió mi padre cuando fui creado. No sé con qué propósito lo escribió; pero, en cuanto entré a la EEPC, en primero de primaria, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo en toda la institución, pues sabía que mi padre lo había escondido ahí. Al hallarlo, luego de dos años, hice la misión de mi vida el proteger sus secretos; desgraciadamente, mi búsqueda frenética llamó la atención de los mayores, quienes empezaron a molestarme para saber qué había encontrado en la biblioteca. Busqué en los grados superiores alguien en quien confiar; Masimo Sledge fue mi salvación, él era fuerte y no tenía intenciones de usar el libro. Con el pasar de los años, conseguimos más aliados desinteresados y creamos una especie de orden que guarda el libro hasta el día de hoy, esperando que la profecía de la mujer ideal se cumpliera– el relato de Wildcard parecía de la Edad Media, todos se quedaron maravillados, pero aún quedaba una pregunta. –Entiendo todo hasta ahí, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo se enteraron aquellos que usan los secretos del libro?– Zero no pudo preguntar mejor las cosas. –No podíamos mantener el secreto toda la eternidad; debíamos dejar que alguien usara los secretos del libro, sobre todo para ver el día que se cumpliera la profecía de la mujer ideal. Pero, se lo confiamos a alguien que tenía ansias de popularidad, por lo que aquellos que fueran populares crearon su propia orden para usar los secretos, claro, siempre bajo nuestra supervisión. Impusimos pruebas, para verificar que los populares de primaria fueran dignos, pocos lo lograron; además, tenemos la autoridad para confiar el libro y sus secretos a quien consideremos digno, aunque no sea popular; por eso Proto-san lo usó... aunque... él ha sido el primero y el único en recibir el libro sin ser popular... la mayoría de los populares se han perdido a la larga. Hoy son bastante poderosos, pero su alma se pudre cada vez más; cuando un popular llega a su último año en la escuela, se le revela el último capítulo en presencia del consejo protector. Lo que haga con su vida de ahí en adelante, es cosa suya. No sé si Proto leyó el último capítulo, pero las páginas estaban más pegadas de lo que estaban la última vez antes de eso– explicó detenidamente el joven. Luego de las explicaciones, se dirigieron al apartamento Máxim, esperando unir todas las historias. –Al fin regresas, viejo... �¿Qué hace aquí Spider! Momento... X¿fuiste a ciudad Mágnum? Algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con el último capítulo de cierto libro ò.ô... –dedujo Proto, al ver entrar al joven de cabello negro. –Proto, vine a ver con mis propios ojos que la profecía se haya cumplido y que la elegida sea reconocida como tal– manifestó Spider, sacando de una maleta el legendario libro. –¡Trajiste el libro OO! Dame algo de tiempo, ella no sabe nada aún, no tiene idea– imploró el mayor de los Máxim, arrodillándose ante el libro y su portador. Los otros reploides estaban impresionados de la docilidad del orgulloso joven al ver el libro. –Espera, se me ocurre algo... voy a llamarla para que nos veamos en media hora– propuso el de lentes oscuros, tomando el teléfono; hizo una llamada rápida para acordar el encuentro y se metió al dormitorio a prepararse. En dos minutos salió listo para ver a su novia. –Me pregunto ¿cómo hiciste para leer el libro en un día?– observó Spider. –No lo hice, leí el inicio de cada capítulo y el final completo y el resto fue inercia– replicó Proto.

5:38 p.m., en una esquina del parque de la ciudad. –Ya casi es la hora, ustedes den una vuelta y vuelvan dentro de quince minutos– indicó el joven, tomando todos diferentes caminos. Poco después, aparecía Jasmine Nova, sonriendo dulcemente al ver a Proto. –Muy bien¿de qué querías hablarme, amor ?– el muchacho frunció el seño, temía molestar a tan encantadora chica como lo era ella. –¿Recuerdas lo de que tengo fama de conquistador? Pues, es sólo la mitad de la historia, Jasmi-chan... todo dio inicio en octavo grado... – calmadamente fue relatando lo acontecido respecto al libro, y la profecía de la "mujer ideal", sin obviar detalles, y luego todo lo que pasó por su mente desde que la conoció. La joven estaba impresionada de la historia de Proto, pero no mostraba señal alguna de enojo; más bien, parecía entender cada vez más las razones por las que él actuaba de la forma que lo hizo famoso. –No hay problema, cariño , entiendo todo. Tú me prometiste dejar todo eso atrás de ahora en adelante, eso es lo único que me importa– el problema era que Máxim había obviado un solo detalle. –Pero, ocurre que hay algo más con esa supuesta profecía de la "mujer ideal"... X se enteró de la existencia del libro y fue hoy a confirmarla, pero de regreso lo acompañó mi amigo, el bibliotecario de la EEPC, quien se enteró de lo nuestro a través de X y vino a confirmar la "profecía"– aclaró éste, al tiempo que el grupo de reploides se acercaba para que Spider hiciera sus averiguaciones. –Mi nombre es Spider Wildcard, mucho gusto... ¿me permite ver sus ojos?– a pesar de la inusual petición, Jasmine acercó su rostro y dejó que le inspeccionaran los ojos. –... Ese brillo... es como lo describe la profecía... es el brillo de la absoluta pureza de corazón, de la inocencia y serenidad sólo presentes en la elegida... ¡Padre, la profecía se ha cumplido¡La elegida ha aparecido!– la emoción de Wildcard era más que obvia, aunque algo exagerada U. –Pro-san¿puedes explicarme qué pasa exactamente?– preguntó la chica Nova, sin entender aún la situación, mientras buscaba seguridad en los brazos de su novio. –No importa, este loco ya encontró lo que quería, y yo tengo una razón más para quererte... – dijo él, al tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso. –¡Vaya día Oo! Todo este embrollo y traer el libro y todo habría resultado mejor si sólo hubiéramos llamado a Spider-san para que conociera a Jasmine-san– el Máxim menor fue entonces apresado por los brazos de su dulce musa de cabellos rubios. –Pero, si no hubiésemos ido a Mágnum, no habríamos pasado ese buen rato luego del almuerzo– expresó ésta, siguiendo el ejemplo de Jasmine y Proto. –No perdamos el tiempo, Zero-kun... – manifestó Iris, uniéndose a las otras parejas, besando fogosamente a Zero. –Hablando de sentirse sobrando 99U... creo que ya me voy; estaré un rato en tu apartamento, Proto-san– comentó Spider, retirándose y dejando a las parejas en sus asuntos... ¡Qué bien acabó este día 0!

¿Comentarios? Por favor, no se queden si dejar reviews¡este capítulo me tomó más de 10 páginas! (BMan: contando el intro, que fue como de 2) Exacto, no sean malos TT... Por cierto¡el 2 de marzo cumplo años 0! (BMan: si no me equivoco, 17 años y en la Universidad es algo temprano¿no?) Como sea U... según mis cuentas, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora; si las cosas siguen bien, quizá sean todos así. Bueno, las preguntas no creo que sean muchas esta vez... ¿Cambiará Axl su actitud hacia el grupo de X y Zero¿Bass recordará lo ocurrido hace unos días? Veremos en el próximo capítulo¡sayonara, minna-san!

Zero Link and BushiMan... reporting to base.


	12. Perdón

X: La noticia es muy triste de dar, pero...

Zero: Debido a circunstancias fuera del control del autor...

Roll: Este fanfic serА definitivamente cancelado uЫ...

Iris: Es una decisiСn que ZLink ha considerado durante estos aЯos, por una situaciСn que, al parecer, no tiene arreglo...

ProtoMan: Es una verdadera lАstima, creМ que conseguirМa mАs fanАticas...

Jasmine: Pro nЯU...

ProtoMan: Es broma U...

BushiMan: Pero no todo son malas noticias, ©verdad, hermano?

Zero Link: En absoluto... mientras hablamos, me encuentro preparando una nueva versiСn de este fic... pero esta vez, me asegurarИ de hacer a los personajes mАs apegados a sus contrapartes originales... me disculpo sinceramente con todos los que se quedaron esperando el capМtulo 12, a mМ tambiИn me doliС tomar esta decisiСn, pero les prometo entregarles un nuevo fic con mejor calidad... este es mi segundo fanfic y no quisiera dejarlo en el olvido, por eso me he propuesto darle nueva vida, empezar de nada y mejorar los conceptos que ya tenМa en mente... he estado estudiando a fondo las historias de las diferentes sagas (MegaMan, X, Zero y Battle Network), no creo que integre las sagas ZX ni mucho menos Star Force (nada personal, es para mantener el espМritu del fic original)... respecto a lo de los personajes, sМ, busquИ en varias fuentes para poder darles una personalidad mАs apegada a la de los juegos y una historia mАs madura, mejor planeada y, a peticiСn popular, ║mАs fАcil de leer!

X: ©En serio?

BMan: SМ, muchos de los lectores comentaron que el formato original que ZLink usС era confuso para la lectura contМnua, asМ que trataremos de separar mАs los diАlogos y los pАrrafos descriptivos

Zero: Y vaya que tienen razСn... sСlo mira el pАrrafo que se llevС ZLink para dar su gran explicaciСn...

ZLink: Bueno, no hay diАlogos ahМ, asМ que no puedes quejarte uЗ...

Zero: Ya, calma... es sСlo una observaciСn... ║cielos!

ZLink: En fin... ... ... sСlo espero que los webmasters no me regaЯen por estar subiendo un aviso en lugar de un capМtulo nЯUUU... como sea, no esperen que suba el nuevo fic pronto, estoy justo a las puertas de la peor temporada del aЯo: como recordarАn, ya estoy en la U, y en estos momentos vienen los terceros exАmenes de cada materia y, antes de que termine el mes, ║║║los finales!!

ProtoMan: ║La dura vida del universitario TT!

ZLink: ║Y que lo digas! Bueno, descuiden, tratarИ de subir un capМtulo o dos en el tiempo de vacaciones entre junio y julio...

X: ©SСlo uno o dos?

ZLink: ║No me presionen! Desde que subМ el capМtulo 11, mi inspiraciСn, asМ como el tiempo para escribir fics, ha ido disminuyendo, pero prometo subir al menos un capМtulo siempre que pueda...

Roll: ©CuАnto va a cambiar el fic?

ZLink: No demasiado, pero sМ habrА puntos cruciales que cambiarИ para mejorar la historia... claro, no esperen que les adelante nada, eso serА una sorpresa ;P...

Iris: ©HabrАn invitados como siempre?

Zero: SМ... ©podremos relajarnos por fin entre grabaciСn y grabaciСn TT?

ZLink: eh... no, no podrАn descansar ;P... de hecho, parte del objetivo de este capМtulo/aviso es notificarles que voy a recibir a 2 invitados (1 chico y 1 chica) para el re-estreno, pero serА sorteado... asМ que aprovechen el tiempo que me tomarА reescribir para enviar sus comentarios aquМ o a cualquiera de mis cuentas de correo... mantИnganse pendientes que, si es posible, el fic se reestrena a finales de junio, (seamos realistas, no voy a escribir todo el primer capМtulo de una sola vez) y las reglas serАn las siguientes:

-Para cualquier comentario, tienen que decir claramente que quieren ser el/la invitado/a del primer capМtulo del reestreno del fic

-Si no es mucha molestia, preferirМa que me dieran su e-mail para que puedan escribir ustedes mismos sus diАlogos y reacciones en una conversaciСn por messenger... ademАs de que asМ serАn notificados si ganaron o no

-Por supuesto, al igual que antes, me gustarМa que me dieran su nombre (o pseudСnimo si lo prefieren) y los personajes con los que quisieran estar, no prometo exclusividad, recuerden que es sorteado

BMan: Eso es todo por el momento, ║estИn pendientes del reestreno de Megaschool X!

ZLink: AsМ es, por el momento, nos despedimos

Zero Link and BushiMan... reporting to base. 


End file.
